Memories Lost, Memories Found
by xPocketfullofFreakingSunshinex
Summary: After SK. Dimitri doesn't die. Rose finds out she's pregnant and Dimitri doesn't believe it. Rose leaves the Academy, gets in a really bad accident and loses her memory. Now 5 years Lissa and the gang finds her and brings her back and a little surprise.
1. What?

**Okay I got bored again and I had this thought in my mind…. What if Rose lost her memory after she slept with Dimitri? And now she's pregnant? Okay just read. Oh the people reading my other story 'Reading the VA series' I will update as soon as possible I'm like halfway though I think. **

**On with the show!**

**I, Brittany (Aka: LMninja) Owns nothing.**

_**Memories Lost, Memories Found.**_

**Summary: **After SK. Dimitri doesn't die. Rose finds out she's pregnant and tries to tell Dimitri that it's his child. He doesn't believe her and Rose leaves the Academy. She gets into a really bad accident and loses her memory. Now 5 years Lissa and the gang finds her and brings her back…. And a little surprise.

_**~Chapter 1: What?~**_

**Rose pov **

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck my life. This is unbelievable. Impossible. This is absolutely impossible. I stared at the pregnancy tests in my hand. I took two to be sure. And lucky me they both came back positive. Someone knocked on the door.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Lissa asked. She knew I been sick for days now. Now that I think about it, it makes sense. I been eating a lot more and been emotional.

"No." I coughed out. I can feel her worry from the bond.

"Can I come in?" She asked carefully. I thought about it. She was going to find out something was up anyways. This is quicker I guess.

"Yes." She opened the door and came to sit with me on the floor. She looked at the pregnancy test. Her eyes widen. Her shock, confusion and hurt sang though the bond.

"Impossible." I muttered.

"Who…. Who's the father?" She asked quietly. I shook my head.

"This is… impossible. The father….. He's is a Dhampir. This is impossible." My hand flew to my head.

"Who?" I thought about telling her. I knew I could trust her but I knew she was going to pissed at me for not telling her about Dimitri in the first place.

"Dimitri…" I whispered. Question popped up but she didn't say anything. "I'm so scared, Liss." I mumbled. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to her side while I cried. She stoked my hair.

"I know, Rose. I know." She whispered.

It was time for training with Dimitri. I knew I had to stop being a chicken and be Rose Hathaway and tell him the truth. I just hope he would believe me. When I got to the gym, he sat on the training mat reading a book that I bet on my life is a western. He looked at me and smiled. He got up and walked to me. He frowned when he realized something was wrong. He kissed my lips and pulled back but kept his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and felt his heart beating. I wanted to stay like this forever but I had to tell him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I felt tears running down my cheek. I choked up a little. "Roza?" He asked, pulling me away so he could look me in the eye. He used his thumb and bushed the tears away. "What's wrong?" He asked again. There is no easy way to say this so I just pushed forward.

"I'm pregnant." Dimitri froze. He stepped away. There was so much hurt and pain written all over his face.

"What?" He growled. "I guess I didn't please you good enough, so you go after some damned Moroi. Who was it? Ivashkov? Who damnit!" He shouted at me. I flinched tears falling faster.

"I didn't sleep with a Moroi." I whispered, looking down at the ground.

"Whatever. You really are a slut, Rose." He spat at me then ran out the gym. With that verbal slap in the face, I sat there crying for who knows how long. I ran back to my room. I packed my bag and wrote a note to Lissa. Telling her I can't do this anymore and I can't be a guardian if I have a baby. I told her I'm sorry and I love her. And that I will always be watching. But then I stopped. Where would I go? I have no money…..I found myself running to Adrian's room. I beat the living daylights out his door for a few moments until he opened the door.

"Little Dhampir?" He asked. Lucky for me he didn't look drunk which I took as a good sign.

"I need money. A lot." I said. His eyes widen in one of the few times he was caught off guard. He let me. I sat down on the couch. He sat across from me.

"Why? What happened?" He asked taking a swig of vodka. Okay so maybe he wasn't all drunk.

"Nothing. I just need to get away for a while. Will you please help me?" I said, as sweetly as I could.

"Will you come back?" That I had not thought about.

"Maybe. I don't know yet." He stood up and sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Will you please tell me what happened?"

"I'm pregnant. It's Dimitri's and he yelled at me and called me a slut."

"That's why your aura is so weird." He muttered. He tighten his arms around me. "I love you Rose. I'll help you but you need to promise that you'll come back. And that I can see you dreams. At least once a week."

"Alright." He got up and got his phone out and made some calls. When he got off he handed me a paper with an address in Missoula.

"Go there. They have an account for you with a lot money in it." I stuffed the paper in my bag and threw it over my shoulder and stood up. I walked to Adrian and gave him a hug and kissed his forehead.

"Bye Adrian. I'll never forget this." I left tears falling. When I down the hall, Adrian called my name. I turned around and he threw me car keys. He gave a small smile and when back into his room. I finally found his car. I left the Academy and I was pretty sure I wasn't coming back. I turned the radio on and "Set Fire To The Rain" By Adele came on. I sang along.

_I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

_My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<em>

_But there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew.<em>

_All the things you'd say  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<em>

_But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_When I lay with you  
>I could stay there<br>Close my eyes  
>Feel you here forever<br>You and me together  
>Nothing gets better<em>

_'Cause there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew,<br>All the things you'd say,  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<em>

_But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Well, it felt something died  
>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time!<em>

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<br>Even now when we're already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you.<em>

_I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Well, it felt something died  
>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time, oh, oh!<em>

It was raining really hard now I could barely see.

_Let it burn!_

I started to lose control of the car.

_Let it burn!_

I don't' really anything after that. Everything when black.

_Let it burn!_

**So….. what did you think? Should I go on? Anyone who hasn't heard that song you should.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. She's gone!

**I'm sooo happy! I got 17 reviews for the first chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Okay so now time for the second chapter of **_**Memories Lost, Memories Found.**_

**Oh and the link for 'Set Fire To The Rain' is on my profile.**

**Last time on **_**Memories Lost, Memoires Found:**_

_I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Well, it felt something died  
>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time, oh, oh!<em>

_It was raining really hard now I could barely see._

_Let it burn!_

_I started to lose control of the car._

_Let it burn!_

_I don't' really anything after that. Everything when black._

_Let it burn!_

**~Chapter 2: She's gone?~**

**Lissa pov (****I bet you guys are pissed that I didn't start out with Rose pov :P)**

"Rose! Rose! Open the goddamn door!" I shouted, banging on her door.

"Maybe she's eating…?" Christian said. "Is the door unlocked?" I carefully touched the knob and turned it. It _was _unlocked.

"Rose?" I asked quietly. Me and Christian stepped inside. Surprisingly the bed was made, some of her books were gone and pictures of us were gone. I walked to her closet. I opened it…. And all her clothes were gone. Tears fell down my cheeks.

"Liss…." Christian said, quietly. I turned towards him. He had tears falling down his cheeks too. He held up a note. I grabbed it from his hand and sat down on the bed. He sat down next to me.

_Lissa,_

_I know you're probably going to be pissed but I can't do this anymore. I'm going to have this baby and I can't be your guardian and take care of a baby. I'm so so so sorry. I love you guys, I really do. Ask Dimitri if he's happy that I'm gone. I can't be around him anymore. I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen. He called me a slut. Maybe I am. I'm so so so so sorry. I love you, Lissa. You will always be my sister. I'll always be watching. I might be back someday. Don't look for me._

_I love you, Lissa. I'm sorry. _

Tears fell harder and harder. Christian read the note with me.

"She's pregnant?" He asked. I nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I grabbed his shirt and cried into his chest. He cried with me. After a while we finished crying. I stood up taking Christian's hand and went out the door…. And ran into Adrian.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Rose left." I growled.

"Oh" was all he could say. "Um… cousin I think you should calm down" I just kept walking. When we got to the bottom floor, we saw Dimitri and Alberta talking. They smiled when they saw me but frowned knowing something is wrong. Boy isn't that the truth.

"Lissa? Is there some-" Alberta started but didn't finished. I pulled my arm back and punched Dimitri in his face. It was a pretty face I admit but this is all his fault. I heard something crack either my hand or his nose. He fell backwards on the floor holding his nose. I could smell his blood. He looked up at me shocked, confused, and a little pain. _That's what you get asshole!_

"Lissa!" Alberta shouted. Christian wrapped his arms around my waist holding me back.

"What the hell?" Dimitri yelled. I wanted to punch him again but Alberta stood in front of him and Christian and Adrian held me back.

"This is all your fault!" I shouted at Dimitri. "This is all your fault! Are you happy now? Are you happy that she's gone? You asshole! That is your child! And you let her go! You broke her heart and now she's gone! She left and I don't know where the hell she is!" I shouted tears falling again. Well it is his fault he should know. Alberta looked shocked but recovered.

"Lissa, what are you talking about?" I pointed at Dimitri.

"Rose found out she's pregnant. She told me she only slept with Dimitri. She tried to tell him but he yelled at her and called her a slut! Now she's gone!" I cried out getting louder and louder. Christian wrapped his arms around and pulled to his chest. I cried again.

"How did she get out?" She asked. We all looked around. Adrian looked down.

"Adrian how did she get out?" I demanded.

"I… I gave her money and a… car." He whispered and I cried harder.

"Why did you do that?" Dimitri growled trying to stand up. Alberta helped him. Adrian turned to hm.

"Because I love her and she needed my help. At least I didn't call her a slut." Adrian spat at him. Dimitri growled at him and tried to lunge but Alberta was in the way.

"Stop it. Both of you. We need to find her." The three of them left. I turned to Christian and laid my head in his chest.

"I miss her already." I whispered. He kissed my forehead.

"I know. I do too."

**Rose pov **** ( I bet you didn't see this coming :P and I bet people would murder me if I didn't :P)**

I groaned at the bright lights. I woke up in a unfamiliar room. It was white well everything. I tried to remember. Anything about me. But I couldn't remember anything. And where am I? Someone came in, a women. She was really pretty with brown eyes and long dark red hair **(Now who does sound like? Oh I know! ME!) **She smiled at me.

"Good. You're awake."

"Wh…. Who are you? Where am I?" I asked quietly.

"I'm Brittany I'm the nurse. You're in Montana." **( Yup there I am!) **"I come and check on you later." She turned to leave.

"Who am I?" I asked. She turned around, shock in her eyes.

"Oh-no" She said. Then she ran out the room.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Who's Adrian?

**Okay I know I told olivia Williams that I was going to update like a couple days to long and she and everyone else is pissed but I been very bitchy to my parent so they grounded me for it and I'm not allowed on the laptop when my dad soooo yeah….**

**Oooh I got to see Breaking Dawn! (Happy dance) It was fucking awesome! Except it pissed me off at the end. **

**Oh and I promise (or well hoping) the next Chapter will be longer than this.**

**Oh and I need ideas for a short story for something English it can't be about VA but I still need ideas!**

**Oh I own nothing!**

_**Last time on Memories Lost, Memories Found:**_

_Anything about me. But I couldn't remember anything. And where am I? Someone came in, a women. She was really pretty with brown eyes and long dark red smiled at me._

"_Good. You're awake." _

"_Wh…. Who are you? Where am I?" I asked quietly._

"_I'm Brittany I'm the nurse. You're in Montana. I come and check on you later." She turned to leave._

"_Who am I?" I asked. She turned around, shock in her eyes. _

"_Oh-no" She said. Then she ran out the room._

_**~Chapter 3: Who's Adrian?~**_

**Rose pov**

The doctors took a blood sample from me to make sure everything was alright. They found out that my name was Rosemarie Hathaway, I'm 18 years old and I went to school somewhere in Montana. They found my clothes in a bag in the car I crashed in. They also found out that someone made a bank account for me that has a _lot _of money in it. So that was good for me I guess. The Doctor and Brittany, the nurse, came back in the room. I smiled.

"Rose, we found something in your blood." The Doc said. I was suddenly scared.

"Am I alright?" I asked.

"Yes, but we would like to have an ultrasound." I frowned.

"What's that?"

"It looks inside you." My mouth made an 'O'. "Can you please lay down and lift up your shirt?" I nodded and did what she said. She put some gel on the edge of my tummy. It was cold. She put something on top of it and something popped up on the screen.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at it. The doctor and Brittany smiled.

"That's your baby." I stared, too dumbstruck to say anything.

"My….my baby?" I shuttered. They nodded. I looked down at my tummy. "My baby" I whispered. Soon later they left and I fell asleep. I woke up on a beach laying down in a bathing suit top and jean shorts.

"Rose." Someone said my name. I turned to find some hot guy wearing just shorts. He was muscular but he was hot with messy brown hair and green eyes. How did I get here? I frowned.

"Who are you?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow.

"Rose?" I got up and walked away from him.

"Who are you and where am I?" I said, walking away from him. He was starting to creep me out. So help me, he started laughing at me.

"Rose, cut it out. You know where you're at and who I am." I shook my head.

"How do you know my name?"

"Rose, I said cut it out."

"I don't know you!" I shouted.

"What the fuck ever, Rose. I'll end all of this. Have a nice life." He said bitterly and then disappeared. I woke up in the bed I fell asleep. Even though I didn't know him or well remember him, I still felt sad about it. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I looked down at my baby and whispered, "Don't worry baby. It'll be okay. Everything will okay. I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't let anyone break your heart." **(The last two things she says is from the song 'Never Grow Up.' Song on profile.)**

**Adrian pov ****(I added this last minute :P)**

I woke up from the dream with Rose. I can't believe she acted like that. She knows who I am. Now I'm going back. Lissa and Dimitri looked at me.

"Well… Did you get in?" Lissa said impatiently.

"Yeah. She acted like she didn't know me." Both of them looked shocked. Dimitri swore under his breath. Lissa had tears coming down her cheek.

"She doesn't want to come back." She cried out. Christian wrapped his arms around her and sat her down. She kept crying. I got up and when back to my room. I threw myself down on the bed and cried. This is all Belikov's fault. If he shut his damn mouth, Rose would of never ran away. After I got that out of my system, I looked around for the strongest alcohol I could find. Russian Vodka. I drank and drank until I forgot everything. Even Rose.

**So… Did ya like it? Oooh I got news. Okay I'm not sure if I'm going to do a sequel or not**. **I can go two different ways I could go with this. Not sure. After I finished I got 2 no wait 3 stories I want to put o here. One is a one-shot.**

**Okay summarys:**

**The One-Shot Someone Like You: **_Love Fades, Mine Has. I left 3 years ago to go hunt Strigoi in Russia. Now 3 years later, He's getting married to Tasha Fucking Ozera. Now 3 years later, I'm finally back at the Moroi Royal Court, trying to win my lover's heart back._

**Like? Okay Next one!**

**The House That Build Me: **_Based on LS. There is Rose and Dimitri and everyone else in the story but the sister to Lissa is different. It's like reading LS but it takes place at my high school and town. _

_After escaping Russia, Summer Rose and her best friend are finally back to her Brother and baby sister. She knows that Nathan and his 'friends' are still hunting her. But nothing stopping him. _

_But she knows she's different from everyone at her high school. She can heal, use compulsion, and control the blood in other people. With her parent dead and her aunt and uncle disappearing off the face of the earth, she has no one to tell her what she really is. What if Rose and Dimitri come and tell her…. That she's a Moroi Princess from an ancient line. Crazy shit happens_

**Well….. NEXT ONE!**

**I have no name for this one. :P It's a Twilight/ VA Crossover and only thing I could say for this is :**_ What if Rose and Dimitri are with the Cullens in Breaking Dawn? And something happens to Rose? Rose still has the Bond with Lissa and its two way._

**Review or PM me for which one you like best. Oh well I going to the oneshot anyways. :P**

**REVIEW!**


	4. We Found Her

**Okay I got a bunch of review saying I shouldn't delete this or my other story. Thanks to Dimka's Chick for her advice and to everyone else who said I should go on. Oh and sorry I was in a bitchy mood :( Oh and I am finally on Christmas break. so maybe I'll be able to update.**

**Oh and WARNING!: Next month for me is going to be hell. I got exams and one way or another I will be moving either Jan or Feb not sure yet. And my parents are separating I guess and I don't know who's getting what and the computer I use is my dad's so… I don't know when I will be able to update again. Sorry. :( Really hate my life sometimes :( Anyways…..**

**Hopefully this chapter is longer… **

**I OWN NOTHING! Well….. you'll see ;)**

**~Chapter 4: We Found Her~ 5 years later~**

**Dimitri pov**

We are at the mall in Missoula because Lissa and Christian needed to go shopping. For their new baby. Yup, Princess Dragomir is 8 and half months pregnant. Everyone was here with us. Well Adrian, Stan, and Janine that everyone. Janine found out about Rose a few days after Lissa punched me. Which hurt like hell and Lissa didn't even heal me. I can understand why thought. I did act like a asshole to Rose. I was the one who made her run away. God I would give anything to have her back. We were in the food court of the mall because Lissa and others got hungry when we heard a little girl.

"Momma, Momma! Can I have a cookie? Please!" The girl plead. The little girl looked about four or five and the most shocking thing was she looked like me! Impossible. The girl had long brown hair and brown eyes like Rose's. She had my nose and smile. Then the mother came up. She had tan skin and long beautiful brown hair almost to her waist and amazing brown eyes that I would know anywhere. _Roza. _She laughed.

"Yeah right. You'll spoil your dinner." The little girl grabbed Rose's leg.

"Momma! Pretty please? I promise I'll eat all of dinner! Please Momma?" Rose thought about it.

"All of it?" She asked. The girl nodded. "Alisa if you don't I'm taking TV and all your toys away, understood?" Alisa nodded.

"I promise, Momma." Rose sighed but brought Alisa a cookie. Before she could take a bite, Rose took the cookie and took a bite. Alisa slapped her mother's arm but laughed anyways. They both walked away. I turned back to everyone. Lissa and Janine were crying, Christian, Adrian, and Stan looked shock. And me? I didn't know. Shocked? Relived? Yes and Yes.

"She named her daughter after me." Lissa muttered. Then she turned to me. "Follow her, please." I got up and followed Rose and Alisa.

"Momma, can you please try some on? Please for me? You would look so pretty!" Alisa asked. Rose groaned. No, not pretty at all. So beautiful. So amazingly beautiful.

"We came here to get you clothes. Not dresses for me." Rose told her as she put Alisa down. Alisa grabbed her hand and pulled her inside Macy's. She ran to a rack and pulled out a dark purple dress that went to her knees.

"Try this one on!" Alisa said, handing her the dress. Rose walked over and pulled out her side and went to the dressing room. Before she went in she told Alisa to stay where she was. Rose was an amazing mother even without someone else. After a few moments she came out. Pretty did not describe her. It was an insult. She was beautiful, amazing, wonderful, gorgeous and-

"You look so pretty!" Alisa cried. Roza smiled.

"Happy?" The girl nodded.

"One more dress." Rose sighed.

"One. Go find me one while I get this one off." Alisa nodded and ran off. I wasn't looking and Alisa ran into me. Well my legs. She backwards on her butt. I looked at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, bending down to help her up. She nodded. "Was that your mom in that dress?" She nodded. "Well tell her I said she looks very pretty. And I think she would great in this dress." I said, standing. I pulled out the dress from the night of the lust charm. Alisa smiled.

"Thank you." She ran away. "Momma momma! I found another dress!" Rose took the dress. After she came back out, I felt like crying. She looked amazing, like always. It brought back the night of the lust charm.

**~Flashback!~**

_I was in bed trying reading a western book, one of my favorites. Well 'Trying'. My mind was thinking about Rose. Roza. My Roza. That sound nice I thought. Banging on my door brought me back to reality. I opened the door to find Rose looking beautiful as ever._

"_Rose?" I asked. Good god she was still wearing the dress._

"_Let me in. It's Lissa." I immediately let her in, wondering what was wrong with Lissa._

"_What wrong?" I asked. She didn't say anything just stared at me. Well my chest. I suddenly remember I was only wearing pajama bottoms. And suddenly she tried to kiss me. _

"_Rose!" I shouted stepping away from her. "What are you doing?" I can't believe she just tried to kiss me. Wait I could. God only knew how much I wanted to kiss her but not with Lissa in trouble. They come first._

"_What do you think?" She said. Right now I couldn't think so I couldn't answer. She moved toward me again. _

"_Are you drunk?" I asked, holding my hand out. That was the only expiation I could think of. This is too good to be true._

"_Don't I wish." Oh great she was doing this because she wanted to. It would have been easier to refuse her if she was drunk. Goddamn it. She paused, looking uncertain. " I thought you wanted to- don't you think I'm pretty?" After everything she thought I think she just looks pretty. I wanted to tell her she was beautiful but I couldn't. I was still her mentor._

"_Rose, I don't know what's going on, but you need to go back to your room." I told her. She moved towards me again and I caught her wrists. I forgot about everything only thinking about how close she was to me, how beautiful she looked and how much I wanted to kiss her. I slid my hands up her arms and pulled her to me, pressing her against my body. I slid one of my hands up into her hair and tilted her head up to mine. I barbly brushed my lips across her. She swallowed_

"_Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked. I looked her._

"_I think you're beautiful." I told her._

"_Beautiful?" _

"_You are so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes." I pressed my lips to her again gentle at first, then hard and hungry. I slid my hands down her arms, to her hips and to the edge of her dress. I kept pulling the dress up till I pulled I over her head._

"_You… you got rid of the dress fast." She said between heavy breaths. "I though you liked it." I do but I like it better on the floor, I thought._

"_I do like it. I love it." I picked her up and took her to the bed. We laid on top of the cover and kept kissing. I murmured "Roza, Roza." To her. It sounded like a prayer. She was on top of me once. I always like a girl in control. We were taking things slow right now. She was nervous I could tell. But I wanted to do a whole lot more. She brushed her fingertips across my neck where the 6 molnija were. _

"_Did you really kill six Striogi?" I nodded. "Wow." I pulled her neck down to my lips and kissed her. My teeth glazed her neck._

"_Don't worry. You'll have a lot more than me someday."_

"_Do you feel guilty about it?" _

"_Hmm?" _

_"Killing them. You said in the van that it was the right thing to do, but it still bothers you. It's why you go to church, isn't it? I see you there, but you aren't really into the services."_

_I smiled; surprised and amused she guessed another secret about me. "How do you know these things? I'm not guilty exactly…just sad sometimes. All of them used to be human or dhampir or Moroi. It's a waste, that's all, but as I said before, it's something I have to do. Something we all have to do. Sometimes it bothers me, and the chapel is a good place to think about those kinds of things. Sometimes I find peace there, but not often. I find more peace with you." I rolled her off of me, got on top of her and kissed her much harder than before. I saw the decision in her eyes. She wanted to do this. I smiled and slid my hands around her neck and unfastened her necklace. I put it on the table and as soon as it left my fingers I felt like I've been slapped in the face and I could tell Rose felt the same way._

"_What happened?" I asked. _

"_I-I don't know" She told me. I felt like waking up. I wanted to but I couldn't weird. I frowned not really wanting her anymore. Okay that's a lie but something is very wrong. I picked up the necklace and I wanted Rose badly now. One hand was still on her hip and I tried to kiss her but some inner part of her fought through. _

"_Lissa." She whispered "I have to tell you something about Lissa. But I can't….remember….I feel so strange." _

"_I know." I said as I held onto her. I rested my cheek against her forehead. "There's something…something here…." I pulled away and she opened her eyes. "This necklace. This is the one Prince Victor gave you?" She nodded. I kept trying to wake up something was wrong with the necklace I relized. I took a deep breath and pulled my hand away from her hip and pulled myself away from her. I wanted her badly but there was something wrong here._

"_What are you doing? Come back…" She said. I wanted to so badly but I knew I couldn't. I got up and moved to the window. I opened it one-handed and cold air rushed in. Rose rubbed her hands over her arms to keep warm._

"_What are you going to-" The answer hit her. She jumped out of bed just as I threw the necklace out the window. "No! Do you know how much that must have-?" The necklace disappeared and now we weren't just waking up. We were awake. Rose took in all her surroundings. _

"_Lissa!" She cried out. Then she told me everything. I told her to get dress and we left._

**~Flashback over!~**

I never forgot about that night.

"Buy them!" Alisa told her.

"No Alisa." Rose said, sighing.

"But the guy back there said you looked very pretty. Don't you like looking pretty?" Alisa begged. Rose looked shocked. Shit I was totally busted.

"Who told you that?" Rose demanded.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me his name. He said you looked really pretty and he gave me that dress you're wearing."

"Oh. I'm not buying them Alisa. It's too much."

"Aaww." Alisa pouted. Rose sighed.

"I can't Alisa. Don't you want food?" Alisa sighed. She is too much like Rose. I smiled. Rose went back in to change. She came back out in her own clothes. She put back the dresses, picked up Alisa and the bags she had and left. I grabbed both of the dresses she tried on and brought them both. The salesclerk person looked at me like I'm crazy but didn't say anything. I followed Rose and Alisa home. Lucky for us we took two cars to the mall. We got to a neighborhood when she pulled into a driveway not far from the mall. It was a small house but it was big enough for the both of them. I pulled into the driveway next to hers. An empty house. Alisa got out and opened the front door and a huge black dog came running out. It came running to Rose as she got out. Rose laughed as the dog jumped on her. Alisa laughed and the dog barked.

"Sookie! Get down!" Rose shouted, laughing. Alisa went inside and put the bags down and came back out.

"Sookie!" Alisa called. The dog left Rose alone and ran to Alisa. Sookie sat down next to Alisa. The girl wrapped her little arms around the dog. Sookie licked Alisa face. She squealed and giggled. Then they all went inside. I felt something stab me in the chest. I should be there. With Rose and Alisa. I closed my eyes and started daydreaming. Alisa and Rose were in the yard running around with Sookie chasing them, both of them laughing. Alisa saw me and smiled. She ran over to me, I smiled and picked her up and swung her around. She giggled and kept smiling. I put her back down and she ran to the dog. Rose came over to me smiling, wearing a beautiful sundress. I smiled back at her. She wrapped her arms around my neck trying to kiss me. The dream disappeared before our lips could meet. Damn it. I sighed and got out the car. I knocked on her door. What would happen? Would she yell? Would tell me to go away? Would she kiss me? I really hoped for the last one. I heard Sookie barking. Would she make her dog kill me? That could be possible. Roza told her to shut up and opened the door. She smiled at me.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked. I wanted to hug and kiss her and tell her I'm sorry for everything I said. But she didn't seem angry. I raised an eyebrow.

"Roza?" I asked. She looked around.

"Um, I think you have the wrong person. My name is Rose, not Rosa or whatever you just said." She said, laughing. Now I think she flirting with me.

"Roza is your name in Russian." I told her as if she needed reminding.

"Oh. Well, I don't know Russian sorry. Are you from Russia?" She asked smiling. Now I just I think she just saying that so she could talk to me. But she should remember me. What is wrong with her? "Oh sorry. I'm a little out of it. You can come in." She said moving over so I could come in. When I stepped inside she whistled, "Wow, you're really tall." I smiled. The dog growled at me. "Sookie! Shut up!" Sookie did as she said and Alisa came downstairs.

"Hi Momma. Hi… person. You never told me your name." Alisa turned to Rose. "He's the one who called you pretty." She said pointing at me. Rose turned to me surprised. I looked down, blushing like hell.

"Well thank you." She said smiling. "What is your name?" Now she lost me.

"Dimitri Belikov?" She picked up Alisa and sat down on the couch with Alisa on her lap. Sookie came to sit by them. Alisa leaned over and pet the dog. The little girl smiled.

"You sound unsure of yourself. By the way I'm-"

"I know who you are." I said cutting her off. She raised her eyebrows.

"Alisa, can you go play in your room?" Rose asked. Alisa nodded, jumped off her lap and ran to her room I guessing. Sookie followed. Rose patted the couch. "You can sit down. I won't bite." She said, laughing. _No but you will punch and kick. _I thought silently. I smiled and sat down next to her. God, I wanted to kiss her right now but I knew I couldn't.

"So you know me?" She asked. I nodded. "How?" I heisted.

"Do you know what Dhampir's are?" I asked.

"Of course. That's what we are. Why?"

"You remember St. Vladimir's?" She nodded.

"What about Lissa?" She looked at me.

"You.. you know Lissa?" I nodded. She grabbed my arm. Heat ran through me. I wonder if she felt it. "Do you know where she is?" I nodded. She smiled a little and her eyes filled up with tear. "You…you can take me to her! Please! I miss her so much! You have to take me to her!" I laughed a little.

"That's kind of why I'm here." She raised her eyebrows.

"Because Lissa made you?" I scratched the back of my neck.

"Yes and No. I also did it for someone else."

"Who?" _Me, I love you Roza. I'm so sorry. _I wanted to say.

"How come you don't remember me?" I asked avoiding her question. She frowned.

"I been told that I was in a really bad accident five years ago. When they first found out I was pregnant with Alisa. I didn't remember anything about my past until a little before Alisa was born. I don't remember everything yet. But the last thing I remember is being in Portland with Lissa. I went there once and the guy said we haven't been there in years."

"What about the bond?" I started to smell something burning. Rose opened her mouth but I cut her off. "Do you smell something burning?" I asked. She gasped, jumped up and ran to the kitchen. I followed. The fire alarm came on. Rose turned the oven off and opened it and black smoke came out. I opened the windows and cold air blew in. The fire alarm went off. Roza collapsed in my arms. I grabbed a stool and picked her up in my arms. I sat down on the stool with Rose in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and she hid her face in my chest.

"I can't do anything! I'm such a horrible mother." She sobbed I brushed her hair behind her shoulder.

"No, you are an amazing mother. Alisa loves you." I told her. She looked up at me, tears falling down her cheeks. I always hated to see her cry. I took her face in my face and gently brushed the tears away with my thumb. She smiled at me and she started to lean forward. I smiled and pulled her closer. We were a heartbeat away. Our lips almost touched. I could feel her breath on my face and-

"Momma?" We pulled back and Rose jumped off my lap and turned to find Alisa standing in the hallway holding a phone. Damn. So close. So much like that damned daydream I had earlier. "How about we order a pizza?" She asked. Is that what Rose tried to cook? Glad to know not much has changed about her. Rose smiled and took the phone from her.

"Good idea. Now go play." Alisa looked at me then disappeared. Was she scared of me? Rose was on the phone for a few minutes ordering pizza I guess. I went to the living room and sat down on the couch. She came back and jumped on the couch. We smiled at each other. We talked for a while. Rose mostly wanted to know about me. I wanted to know more about Alisa not trying to sound like a stalker. Seeing as she is my daughter. Yes I admit I was wrong and Alisa is my daughter. Don't ask me how I know I just know.

"Now I have a question for you." I nodded. "Where you going to kiss me?" Was I? I knew the answer.

"Um.." She laughed a little.

"It's okay if you were. I just want to know. Were you?"

"I wasn't sure if I was. I want to." I whispered the last part.

"Hmm? What was the last part?" She asked, laughing.

"I want… to kiss you." I said quietly. She smiled and lean toward me again. And you'll never believe what happen next. Someone knocked on the door.

"Goddamn it." She muttered and got to answer the door. She made her tank top lower than I like when she answered the door. She opened the door and unearthed her man-eater smile.

"Hi," She said seducely. Goddamn it! She's mine! The guy's eyes widen as he looked at her chest. I growled. Alisa looked down from the top of the stairs. Sookie was right beside her. Rose pulled some money out of her bra and the guy watched her nearly drooling. Rose counted the money then pouted. She touched his arm, running her fingers up and down his arm. Why the fuck was she doing this? He moaned. I narrowed my eyes at him but he couldn't see me. Yet.

"I don't have enough money to pay for this. But I'm really hungry." The guy smiled at her. I wanted to kill him right now.

"It-It's okay. You don't have to pay a cent. I'll pay for it." He said. Rose smiled sweetly and took the pizza from him.

"Thanks." And she shut the door. She turned to me and smiled. "So what do you think? I just got us free pizza." I laughed.

"Poor guy." I said, laughing.

"I hope you like pepperoni. Alisa! Dinner!" She called. Alisa ran down. We got pizza and ate in the living room. Alisa on the floor, Me and Rose on the couch. This is how it should be. It felt so right. So normal. I missed this. I turned to Rose who was inhaling her fifth pizza.

"Rose?" She turned to me. I smiled. She had her mouth full of pizza. I laughed at her. She slapped the back of my head. "I have a question." She swallowed the pizza.

"Ask away."

"Well a few. Do you do that to every guy?" She smiled evilly and nodded. I laughed. "What about your bond with Lissa?" She frowned.

"I can't get in there on purpose. I don't know how. And whenever I do she's having sex with some guy." I chuckled. Christian. Oh how I feel sorry for her. "I miss her. Where is she by the way?"

"St. Vald's" She looked at me.

"What? Are you serious! That was the last place I expected her to be! Wait she went back?"

"You both went back but you didn't graduate." She raised her eyebrows.

"How come I didn't graduate? And why the hell-"

"Momma!" Alisa yelled. Rose laughed.

"I allowed to swear. You're not." Alisa crossed her arms.

"If you do then I will to." She said.

"Alisa…" I warned. Rose glared at me not me liking talking to her daughter.

"Fine, Alisa." She turned to me again. "Why in the world am I here and not with Lissa?" Alisa smiled and went back to eating.

"You found out you were pregnant and ran away." She frowned.

"Why did I run away?" _Because I yelled at you and called you a slut. _No I wasn't going to tell her that. At least not yet. Instead I said, "I don't know." She frowned.

"I miss her. When are we leaving?" She asked. Alisa looked up at us.

"We're leaving?"

"Yes, Alisa. We going to see your Aunt Lissa." Alisa frowned.

"I have an aunt?" Rose nodded. Alisa turned to Sookie who was laying on the floor. "Can Sookie come?" They both looked at me. Alisa looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I cracked. Barley here for an hour and I was already wrapped.

"Of course."

"Yay!" She shouted. Rose smiled at me and Alisa. I smiled back. An hour Alisa fell asleep on the couch in between us. Rose went upstairs and packed clothes for both her and Alisa. She came back down with two bags and a blanket. She put the bags down by the door and wrapped the blanket around Alisa and picked her up. "Come on let's go." I got up and turned everything off. I turned around to find Rose trying to pick up the bag while holding Alisa. I walked over and picked up the bags. Rose looked up at me.

"I got it." I told her. She smiled. I opened the door and then shut it and locked it. She walked over to her car and unlocked the back door. I stepped forward and shut the door. She looked up at me, confused.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked her.

"I'm going to Lissa?"

"We're taking my car." Her mouth made a 'O' and then called Sookie. The dog came over almost as dark as the night. I opened the back door to my car and Rose put Alisa in the car.

"Wait, she needs her car seat." She ran to her car. I picked up Alisa and held her in my arms for the very first time. I really regret saying all those things to her. Maybe if I didn't I could have been there when Alisa was born and Rose would of never lost her memory. I hate myself for that. Rose came back with a car seat in her arms and put it in the car. She held her arms out for Alisa. I handed Alisa to her. I walked to the other side and opened the back door. Sookie jumped in and I put the bag beside her. I walked to the other side and got in the driver side. Rose got into the seat next to me and sighed. I chuckled and started the car. We were driving for a while when Rose yawned and rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her hands around my arm that I wasn't using to driving. She yawned again. She looked cute. Then she fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and whispered to her, "Я люблю Вас, Roza. Я так сожалею обо всем, что я сказал. Я никогда не подразумевал это. Я очень люблю тебя, Roza и наша дочь. Я знаю, что Вы не понимаете меня, но я нуждаюсь в Вас, чтобы знать это. Я люблю Вас, и я сожалею."

**Russian for: I'm so sorry, Roza. About everything I said. I didn't mean it, Roza. I love you and our daughter. I'm so sorry and I Love you. **

**Okay that might be right I forget :P Oh and Sookie is really my dog she's sitting right to me :) Black Lab oh and my mom named after Sookie on True Blood. :P **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Never Grow Up

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT! : ****Okay remember last chapter in the beginning I said this month would be hell? Yeah I was right stuff is happening and I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Sigh. But here this chapter.**

**Oh sorry for the wait ): DON'T KILL ME! But I lost internet and everything is just crazy grr…..**

**And sorry to Reading Vampire Academy fans people after this update I have to write the chapter cause I usually copy and paste everything and I forget where I put my Vampire Academy book so I couldn't type shit for that :( SORRY DON'T KILL!**

**Oh and Rose's dress from the last chapter is on my profile! So is the song for the chapter!**

**I OWN NOTHING BESIDES SOOKIE AND ALISA!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_**Last time on Memories Lost, Memories Found:**_

_We were driving for a while when Rose yawned and rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her hands around my arm that I wasn't using to driving. She yawned again. She looked cute. Then she fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and whispered to her, "Я люблю Вас, Roza. Я так сожалею обо всем, что я сказал. Я никогда не подразумевал это. Я очень люблю тебя, Roza и наша дочь. Я знаю, что Вы не понимаете меня, но я нуждаюсь в Вас, чтобы знать это. Я люблю Вас, и я сожалею."_

_**Russian for: I'm so sorry, Roza. About everything I said. I didn't mean it, Roza. I love you and our daughter. I'm so sorry and I Love you. **_

**~Chapter 5 Never Grow Up~**

**Rose pov**

Before I fell asleep, I heard Dimitri whisper something in Russian in my ear. I had no idea what he said but he sounded regretful and sad. I felt someone shaking me.

"Rose? Roza? Time to wake up." He whispered. I opened my eyes and looked into Dimitri's gorgeous brown eyes. Damn! I barley know and right now I really, really want to kiss him, feel his lips on my mine and his hands- Shit! I groaned and threw my arm over my eyes.

"Don't you know not to wake me up? I thought you should know that." I said, he laughed. Dear god I love his laugh!

"I do know but I think you don't want to sleep in the car." He said, chuckling. I opened my eyes again and found Dimitri's beautiful eyes looking at me amused. _Well this is a great way to wake up in the morning._ He laughed again.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked. He nodded and laughed. I looked down and blushing like hell. He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him.

"It's alright."

"Momma where are we?" Alisa asked from the backseat. She sounded like she just woke up.

"St. Vladimir's Academy. This is where I went to school." I told her. Dimitri got out and a moment later, I did too. I opened the back door and Sookie jumped out and ran away. Dimitri looked at me. "She'll be back. She always comes back." Dimitri got Alisa out and I grabbed the bags. We started walking to the guest housing. I hadn't realized how much I missed this place. Alisa was walking beside me, holding my hand. Dimitri walked beside me. I wondered if we were together before I disappeared. I wondered if he knew who Alisa's father is. I really, really like him. Even though I barley know him, he knows a lot about me. Questions with no answers. Damn. Sookie came back and walked beside of her. Alisa held on her tail, holding it like a leash. Dimitri took us to the lobby and we saw a girl with long blonde hair. Her back was to us but I knew who she was.

"Lissa?" I asked, carefully. She turned around.

"Rose…" She whispered. Then she ran over and hugged me. "I missed you so much!" She cried into my shoulder.

"I know. I missed you too." I pulled back from the hug and saw Lissa had tears running down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"Damn hormones." She muttered.

"What?" I said, shocked.

"I'm pregnant." She said, smiling. I smiled back at her.

"Have fun. It hurts like hell but it's worth it." I said, smiling. "Even though she's a pain in the ass."

"Hey!" Alisa said, laughing. Lissa looked over my shoulder and smiled at Alisa. I held my arms out and Alisa ran into them.

"What's your name?" Lissa asked. Alisa smiled.

"My name's Alisa." She said proudly. Lissa smiled and her eyes filled up with tears.

"You named her after me?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. We heard a growl and we turned around to find Sookie growling at two guys. Dimitri was laughing.

"Sookie! Get over here!" I shouted. She stopped and walked over to me, still glaring at the guys.

"What the hell!" One shouted. He's hot I admit. Ice-blue eyes and awesome black hair. **(A/N If I can't have Dimitri I rather have Christian than Adrian :P) **

"Why the hell is a dog here?" The other one asked. He was hot also. Eyes like Lissa's and messy brown hair. They were both Moroi. Wait a minute…

"You," I whispered. "You…You were the one in my dreams years ago. You yelled at me." I said, pointing at Green-eye dude. He looked drunk and shocked.

"Rose, don't act like you don't know me." He said. I was about to go off but Dimitri stopped me.

"She lost her memory years ago, Adrian. She doesn't remember you." Adrian. So that was his name.

"Then how come you remember me?" Lissa asked.

"The last thing I remember is being in Portland with you." Lissa smiled. Adrian laughed. Right now, I really wanted to slap the hell out of him.

"So she doesn't remember you cradle-robber? Well that has to be good for you." I looked around.

"What are you-"

"Rose?" A voice spoke behind me. I turned around and saw Eddie an old friend of mine. He was with a little blonde Moroi girl who was also pregnant. She looked not much younger than me. She smiled and so did Eddie. I put Alisa down on the ground and ran over to Eddie and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "Rose, where the hell have you been?" He asked as I pulled back.

"Missoula. Hey since you're here, Mason has to be here too! Where is he?" I asked. Everyone sobered up. Did something happen? "What's wrong?" Eddie and the blonde looked at Dimitri who looked like he was fighting an inner battle with himself.

"Rose, Mason isn't here." The black haired guy said. I frowned.

"What does that mean?" Nobody said anything. They all looked down. I tried to get into Lissa's head. Damn it she was keeping it from me. "Lissa?" I asked. She shook her head.

"You'll remember sooner or later." She said, quietly. Damn it none of them are going to crack. Someone touched my arm. I jumped and turned to find Dimitri.

"Come on. Let's get your stuff to your room." He said. Alisa ran into my arms. Sookie followed. We started to walk away but I turned around and looked at everyone.

"I don't know all of your names." I said. I looked at the black haired dude, who had his arms around Lissa, holding her stomach. He smirked.

"Christian." He said.

"Ozera?" He nodded. Lissa is with Christian Ozera…. Did he drug her or something? How the hell is she with _him?_

"What?" Christian smiled and Lissa groaned.

"Stop it." She told me. I shrugged and turned to the blonde Moroi.

"Mia." She smiled at me. I smiled back. Dimitri touched my arm again. Alisa jumped out of my arms and chased Sookie. I smiled. We got the guest housing I think. He got a key out, unlocked the door and he opened the door for me.

"Wow." I said. It was like a house but smaller. There was a small kitchen to my left and 3 other doors on my left. Two bedrooms and a bathroom, I guessed. Then right in front of me was a loveseat and couch with a huge TV. Oh I love Lissa. I ran forward and jumped on the couch, lying down. Dimitri started laughing at me. I sat up and pated the spot next to me. He raised an eyebrow. How come he can do that! But he came and sat down next to me.

"What happened to Mason?" I blurted out. It came out before I could stop it. Well I wanted to know.

"Rose-" I cut him off.

"I don't care. I want to know. I don't care how bad. Just tell me." I begged. He frowned, looking deep in thought. He looked like he did earlier. After a few moments he looked like he was about to say something but-

"Momma! Hide me!" Alisa cried as she ran into the room with Sookie following her. She jumped into my arms, wanting me to hide her. I held her close and said, "Mine." That always pissed her off. She started barking. My little girl giggled and Me and Dimitri laughed with her. "Mine." Sookie barked louder and started jumping up and down. Dimitri wrapped his arms around both of us and said, "Mine." I think that pissed her off more. And anyways I wasn't complicating. I like being in his embrace.

"Where's her frog?" I asked Alisa. Sookie's Frog was just a stuffed frog that she destroyed. We called it Froggy. She loved that thing. **(A/N Oh this is true. Sookie destroyed that damn thing. And it was mine! :P) ** She ran to her bag, which is right by the door. She looked though her bag and I was pretty sure I put it in her bag. She found it finally and ran to me. She hid it behind her and I took it from her. I stood up and walked towards one of the bedrooms. Sookie started barking and tried to bite me or take it out of my hand, I wasn't really sure. She growled and barked again. Alisa was by the door, waving her arms. I threw it to her and my girl caught it. I smiled. Sookie ran to her and stood in front of her, barking. She started sitting, laying down and speaking. She did that when she thought she could get what she wanted. Alisa threw it back to me. I caught it and threw it to Dimitri, who was just watching. He raised his eyebrow.

"Good luck." I told him, before I moved away. Sookie tried to jump on him. He held it away from her, laughing.

"Rose!" He shouted and then threw it back to me. I caught it and threw it to Alisa. She giggled and ran to Dimitri; he picked her up, took the frog from her and threw it to me. The door opened and Christian came in.

"What the-" He started to say.

"Catch Pyro!" I shouted, throwing it to him. He caught it, surprisingly. Sookie ran to him and jumped on him, making him fall backwards. Sookie took the frog from him and walked over near the couch and laid down. Me, Dimitri, and Alisa collapsed on the couch, laughing our asses off. Lissa, Adrian, Eddie and Mia came in. Adrian and Eddie took one look at Christian on the floor and started laughing too.

"What the hell is going on?" Lissa shouted. We were all laughing too hard to answer her except Lissa, Mia and well Christian.

"What the fuck!" Christian shouted. I finally stop laughing. Alisa had tears running down her little red cheeks.

"Rose, what the hell is going on?" Lissa asked.

"We were playing with Sookie and I told Sparky to catch, he did and Sookie tackled him." I said, trying not to laugh. Lissa and Mia sat down on the couch next to me. I pulled Alisa in my lap so they could have room. Dimitri scooted over. Sookie dropped the frog, stood up and walked over to Lissa and Mia. Lissa looked at me.

"She won't hurt you." I assured her. She relaxed a little. Sookie sniffed her hand and Lissa petted her head. She held her head up so Lissa could scathed her neck. Lissa giggled and Christian smiled.

"See? Told you. She loves you already." I told Lissa. She rolled her eyes and kept petting Sookie. "Watch this." Lissa raised her eyebrows. I grabbed Lissa's arm and said, "Mine." Sookie growled as I said again and then she barked. Lissa laughed.

"That dog is possessive, isn't it?" Adrian asked, laughing.

"Yup." Me, Dimitri and Alisa said together. Then Sookie licked Lissa's face. She squealed and laughed. We all laughed with her. Christian was smiling. I guessed he liked watching his girlfriend having fun. I still couldn't believe she was with him but I could tell they love each other. Alisa yawned and leaned her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes. I brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. Suddenly an idea popped in Lissa's head.

"How about we go out for dinner tomorrow?"

"Why?" Eddie asked. She shrugged.

"To celebrate Rose coming home." _Coming Home. _I liked the sound of that. I was finally back.

"Oh, Liss you don't have to do that." She clapped her hand together like she was praying.

"Please, Rose?" She begged, using puppy-dog eyes like Alisa. Damn now I know where she gets that from. I sighed.

"Fine." She clapped her hands together and jumped up and down in her seat.

"Yay!" I yawned. I looked out the window. The sun was coming up; nighttime for Moroi, morning for humans. "Bedtime." Lissa sang. Christian rushed over to help Lissa up and Eddie did the same with Mia. I stood up, still holding Alisa. Lissa leaned over and hugged me, trying to be careful with Alisa and her baby.

"I'm so glad your back." She whispered. I hugged her carefully.

"Me too." Mia and Eddie hugged me and surprisingly Christian.

"I missed you, Rosie." I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Call me 'Rosie' one more time, that baby won't have a brother or sister." We pulled back and I smiled sweetly. He looked terrified. Smart boy. Adrian hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Glad your back, Little Dhampir." Dimitri and Adrian glared at each other before he left. Hmm. Wonder what that was all about. From down the hall I heard, "Where is she?" from someone who sounded familiar. Someone talked to her and then someone came in. Someone I knew anywhere. She had short red hair, had brown eyes, and was shorter than me. She had tears running down her face. She smiled a little and looked at the little girl in my arms. She smiled again.

"Rose…." She said.

"Hi mom."

**(A/N did you really think I was going to end it there?)**

She smiled.

"Hi, Rose." I turned towards to Dimitri.

"Can you put her to bed?" I asked. He nodded and took Alisa from my arms. He cradled her in his arms. I thought he looked a lot like her which I thought was weird. I haven't realized how much I missed her. She wasn't around when I was little but I still missed her. I ran over to her and hugged her. She was surprised at first but she hugged me back. I rested my head on her chest even though she was shorter than me. We pulled back to look at each other and sat down on the couch. She brushed my hair away from my face.

"Where have you been?" She asked. I knew she was going to ask that.

"Missoula. I lived there as long as I remember." _Which isn't much, _I added silently.

"Why did you leave?"

"I don't know."

"Well of course you-"

"I got into a car wreck 5 years ago, mom. I lost my memory." She hugged me again.

"My poor Rosie." I chuckled. "You're not leaving again, are you?" _Who the hell knows?_

"I don't know. I still have a house there and a job….." I trailed off.

"A job?" I nodded. "Which is…?"

"I work at a salon." She smiled a little.

"The girl…. In your arms… when I came in…." She trailed off.

"Is my daughter." I looked at her. She didn't seem mad, which I took as a good sign. She smiled.

"So… I'm a grandmother?" She asked. I nodded, smiling. She hugged me again. I yawned again. "You were on the human schedule, right?" I nodded, sleepily. She kissed my forehead. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." I said, smiling. She got up and headed for the door when she turned back to me.

"Rose… yourfatherwantstomeetyou." She said to quickly that I had no idea what she said.

"What?" She sighed.

"I said, your father wants to meet you. He's been worried about you ever since you left. When someone told me you were back, I called him and he wants to meet you. He will be joining us for dinner tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye mom." Holy shit I get to meet my father.

"Bye Rosie. I love you. You know that right?" I smiled.

"Of course. I love you too." She smiled and left.

"You don't know your father, do you?" A voice said behind me. I jumped and turned around to find Dimitri lending against the wall next to Alisa's room looking amused. My hand flew to my chest and I tried to slow my breathing. Dimitri's smile grew bigger as he watched me.

"Holy shit, Dimitri. You scared the fudge out of me!" He chuckled and came to sit down next to me, looking graceful as he did. How could he do that? I mean he is _tall._

"Are you okay?" He asked, the smile still on his face.

"I think." He chuckled again.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"No." I said, simply. He frowned and I giggled.

"No, you're not going to answer the question or no you don't know your father?"

"The second one."

"Good luck." I heard him mutter. I raised my eyebrows. "We all met your father after you disappeared. I knew him before."

"Are you scared of him?" I asked. Dimitri didn't seem like a guy who was scared of anyone. Even Moroi. He shrugged. I was about to ask him why but Alisa called for me. I sighed and told Dimitri I would be right back. I walked into Alisa's room and I had to admit Lissa did one hell of job doing Alisa's room. When she had all of this done, I didn't know. But I think she knew that I had a daughter because there were dolls and toys for her. I walked in and found Alisa sitting up in her bed and Sookie at her feet, curled up in a ball, looking at me. Back at home, Sookie always slept with Alisa. I got her right after Alisa was born. I always wanted a dog but animals don't like Dhampir for some unknown reason. Sookie loved us ever since she saw us. And Sookie slept by Alisa's crib when she was a baby or when she slept in my bed, Sookie was right by our feet.

"I can't sleep, mommy." Alisa said as I sit down next to her.

"Why not, honey?" I asked. She shrugged. Good god she was too much like me.

"Can you sing to me?" She asked. Every night when she was younger, she wanted me to sing for her. I did it when she was a baby. I smiled as I brushed her hair away from her face.

"What song?"

"The one you always sing for me. The one by Taylor Swift." Alisa is a huge Taylor Swift fan. **(A/N I love Taylor Swift! She is my favorite singer!) **Each time one of her songs came on, she would start dancing and singing along. I thought it was cute. I chuckled and started singing 'Never Grow Up' by Taylor Swift. **(A/N Song on Profile.)**

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<br>Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<br>To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
>I'd give all I have, honey<br>If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<em>  
><em>I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><em>And no one will desert you<em>  
><em>Just try to never grow up, never grow up<em>

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_  
><em>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<em>  
><em>At 14 there's just so much you can't do<em>  
><em>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<em>  
><em>But don't make her drop you off around the block<em>  
><em>Remember that she's getting older too<em>  
><em>And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school<em>

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<em>  
><em>No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred<em>  
><em>And even though you want to, just try to never grow up<em>

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_  
><em>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<em>  
><em>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said<em>  
><em>And all your little brother's favorite songs<em>  
><em>I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone<em>

_So here I am in my new apartment_  
><em>In a big city, they just dropped me off<em>  
><em>It's so much colder that I thought it would be<em>  
><em>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on<em>

_Wish I'd never grown up_  
><em>I wish I'd never grown up<em>

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_  
><em>I could still be little<em>  
><em>Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up<em>  
><em>It could still be simple<em>  
><em>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>Won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><em>And even though you want to, please try to never grow up<em>  
><em>Oh, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>Oh, never grow up, just never grow up<em>

I smiled as she yawned.

"How come I don't have a dad?" She asked. I frowned. Damn memory lost.

"I lost my memory, remember? You have a dad, I just don't know who he is."

"Will I ever have a little brother?" I chuckled and kissed her forehead. She yawned again.

"Maybe someday. We'll see."

"I love you, mommy." I smiled as I kissed her forehead again.

"I love you, too. Now get some sleep." I got up, she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. I smiled and petted Sookie's head. I walked out the room, shutting the door.

"That was beautiful." I yelped and turned to find Dimitri lending against the wall next to me again. I punched him.

"Goddamn it, Dimitri! Stop scaring the shit out of me!" I shouted at him. He chuckled. I glared at him.

"Sorry, Roza." He said. I collapsed on the couch again. He looked down at me, smiling. He's been doing that a lot and I wanted to see it a lot more. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just realized something. Lissa want to have dinner tomorrow and I have nothing to wear." He looked down and I swear he looked embarrassed.

"I'll be right back." He said, heading for the door. I raised my eyebrows.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I looked at him. I was right; he does look embarrassed. I thought he looked cute. I giggled a little. What the hell? I haven't _giggled _in a while.

"Just to my car." He said, leaving. Leaving me with more questions. Damn. Why had he been so embarrassed? Where was he really going? Was he lying? Again questions with no answers. I turned on the TV and flipped to a random movie channel. 'Unstoppable' was on, one of my favorite movies. **(A/N My favorite movie (: ) **It was about in the middle now. I got to the part where Connie started screaming, "Galvin, you asshole!" when Dimitri came back, holding something behind his back. I smiled at him.

"Welcome back." I said, smiling. He chuckled and sat down next to me. My heart fluttered a little. I liked having him close.

"Here," He said, handing me…. A Macy's bag. I raised my eyebrows but looked in the bag. At first, I had to do a double take. I gasped. I pulled out the two dresses I tried on the other day with Alisa. **(A/N The purple dress is on profile, you all know what the lust charm dress looks like :P) **

"Oh. My. God." I said, a smile growing on my face. I looked at Dimitri, he was blushing. It looked cute on him.

"I, uh, followed you. Lissa asked me too." He looked down, embarrassed. I giggled.

"It's all right." I lend over and hugged him. "Thank you." When I hugged him, he froze but now he relaxed and hugged me back. When he put his hands on my lower back, I thought I was going to die. The hug lasted a bit longer than a friendly one, but I didn't care. When we finally pulled back, he said, "You should get some sleep. You got a big day tomorrow. And it going to take you forever to get back on the vampire schedule." I nodded. He stood up. He kissed my forehead, his lips lingering there. He smiled at me and left. I finished watching 'Unstoppable' and then I went to bed, with a smile on my face.

**Wow. Long chapter aren't you guys happy? Oh if you haven't seen Unstoppable then you should watch it :P Best movie ever! Beside Vampire Academy when it comes out of course ;) Okay I'm done! REVIEW!**


	6. The Bitch Returns!

**Welcome back ;) I got bored without internet so…. Here I am :P You got love me since I update a couple times today (:**

**Someone coming back. I won't tell you who it is! Just know I hate her so much! She a bitch! I bet you're all thinking 'Who the hell is she talking about?' Well that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it ;) You'll find out XD **

**Random Question: If you were married to a rich man/woman and hated them, would you kill them for the money? How? I would! Okay we're doing a timeline thing in Parenting/Child Dev., and I said I would become a rich widow. So me, Annie, and Katelyn (My two awesome best friends XD) said we would kill them to become rich. And then we started thinking about how we would kill them.**

**Top 3: 'Accidental' Drug overdose, Poison in food or make it look like a car accident. XD We're so nice aren't we? :) **

**Other Random Question: So I was listening "I'm Sexy and I Know it." And thinking what the hell am I gonna write for this and thought about the guys (Dimitri, Adrian, Christian, and Eddie.) dancing to "I'm Sexy and I Know it." Weird, I know but wouldn't it be hilarious? Just saying XD**

**(Fans with knives): GET ON WITH IT! **

**Okay, okay! Don't shoot! **

**Now….. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Happy?**

_**Last time on Memoires Lost, Memories Found: **__"It's all right." I lend over and hugged him. "Thank you." When I hugged him, he froze but now he relaxed and hugged me back. When he put his hands on my lower back, I thought I was going to die. The hug lasted a bit longer than a friendly one, but I didn't care. When we finally pulled back, he said, "You should get some sleep. You got a big day tomorrow. And it going to take you forever to get back on the vampire schedule." I nodded. He stood up. He kissed my forehead, his lips lingering there. He smiled at me and left. I finished watching 'Unstoppable' and then I went to bed, with a smile on my face._

**XD LMninja XD**

**~Chapter 6: The Bitch Returns!~**

**(Great Chapter name huh?)**

**Rose pov**

"Momma? Momma? I'm hungry, wake up!" I opened my eyes to find Alisa jumping on the bed. Sookie jumped up on the bed and licked my face. I laughed and pushed her away. I looked at the clock. 10 o clock at night. Well human night. I threw the covers off and picked up Alisa. I went to the kitchen with Sookie following. There was a bag of dog food on the counter with a note on it.

_Figured she would be hungry when she wakes up_

_Dimitri. _

I smiled as I took the note off. I grabbed a big bowl and put some dog food in it. Sookie inhaled it in about 20 seconds. New record for her. I started to look around for food for me and Alisa. Then someone knocked on our door. I thought it was Dimitri….. well hoping it was Dimitri. But a quick check of the bond told me it was Lissa and Christian. I opened the door and smiled. Lissa lend forward and hugged me as much as she could since she was fucking huge! Christian hugged me too and they went to sit down on the couch. The bond told me she wanted to tell me something.

"Okay, just tell me." I said. Lissa smiled.

"I really missed you." I smiled.

"I did too." Lissa handed me a note that had _Lissa _on the front and it was my hand writing. I frowned. "Read it."

_Lissa,_

_I know you're probably going to be pissed but I can't do this anymore. I'm going to have this baby and I can't be your guardian and take care of a baby. I'm so so so sorry. I love you guys, I really do. Ask Dimitri if he's happy that I'm gone. I can't be around him anymore. I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen. He called me a slut. Maybe I am. I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I love you, Lissa. You will always be my sister. I'll always be watching. I might be back someday. Don't look for me._

_I love you, Lissa. I'm sorry. _

My hand flew to my mouth and tears burned in my eyes.

"Dimitri is Alisa's father. He didn't believe you." Lissa said, moving closer to me. Tears fell down my cheek. This hurt. This really hurt. Dimitri called me a slut. I couldn't believe this. Dimitri, the one who been so nice to me ever since he found me, fucking called me a slut. Is that why I ran away? Probably.

"Then why is he being so nice to me?" I asked.

"He regrets what he did." Christian said.

"He wants you back." Lissa said. **(A/N: I want you back by Jackson 5 Love that song!) **I lend over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I left, Liss." Lissa started to tear up. Damn, I was lucky I wasn't here for the whole nine months.

"Don't you ever do it again!" She told me. "Or I will hunt you down and kill you myself." I looked back at her. Oh god, she was serious. I looked at Christian who was laughing his ass off.

"I won't. Now what time are we leaving?"

"5, human time. You will be ready by 3:30." She said, seriously.

"Yes mom." I said, rolling my eyes. She smiled, hugged me and left with Christian. Alisa was at the table with a bowl of cereal. She turned on Toy Story 2, one of her favorite movies. I just sat on the couch thinking. Did he really mean to call me a slut? I don't know and honestly that was the last thing on my mind. What is is how the hell is Dimitri the father of MY child? Well, I can see it now. He was there in her smile, her nose and eyes. Damn, next question; how in the world am I going to tell Alisa? She been asking about her father for as long as I could remember. Damn, Damn, Damn! Alisa climbed into my lap and Sookie lend her head next to me and laid down. They both fell asleep and moments later, I did too.

**~ML MF~**

When I woke up, someone was pounding on the door and Sookie was barking. Alisa was still asleep in my lap. Damn she is one heavy sleeper. I picked her up and laid her down on the couch.

"Sookie, shut up!" I whispered-yelled. She growled but stopped barking. She walked over to Alisa and laid down beside her. I opened the door to find Lissa. I put a finger to my lips, warning her to be quiet. She nodded as she stepped inside. Sookie's tail started to wagging when she saw Lissa. Lissa smiled at Alisa sleeping.

"Can I, you know, dress her up for dinner tonight?" She asked, using the puppy-dog eyes. Damn, I always hated that.

"Fine." She jumped up and down all smiley.

"Wake her up." Lissa ordered. I raised my eyebrows and looked at the clock. It was noon or well midnight. I shrugged and shaked Alisa.

"Alisa. Alisa, honey, wake up." She groaned. I chuckled. "Alisa, Alisa, wake up!" Nothing worked. "I got pancakes." Alisa jumped up. Good god she is just like me.

"Where?" Me and Lissa laughed. I did that before and it always works.

"Sorry, honey. No pancake. But you'll going with Auntie Lissa to get ready for dinner tonight." Lissa smiled at Alisa. Alisa raised her arms up and Lissa picked her up. I smiled and gave Alisa's bag to Lissa. I kissed both of her cheeks before she left. I laid back on the couch and started watching The Hangover. **(A/N I love The Hangover XD Which is better?: The first or Second?) **I kept laughing my ass off. It was about 2:00 when it finished. I got up and took a quick shower. After I got out I put on the purple dress Dimitri got me. I went back to bathroom and got all my make-up out and started putting it on when someone knocked on the door. I pulled the towel out of my hair and started to brush it. After that, I bend down and got the hair dryer out.

"Wow. You look beautiful." I heard a voice say. I knew that voice anywhere. I turned around and found Dimitri standing in the doorway, looking at me, awestruck. I glared at him and said, "Are you sure I look beautiful or do I look slutty?" I growled, bitterly. Understanding slapped him in the face.

"You….you remember." He said, his voice breaking. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"No, I don't. But Lissa showed me the note I left."

"Roza-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"You heard me."

"Rose! Shut up for minute!" I turned back to him, shocked. "Please." He begged.

"You got two minute." I told him.

"Can we at least sit down?" I nodded and we went to sit down in the living room on the couch. I grabbed the TV remote and muted Eclipse. It was alright, I guess, but they knew _nothing _about vampires.

"Okay, I really don't know why I yelled at you that day."

"You thought I cheated on you." I said. "You should know me better than that." He brushed his hand across my cheek and left it there. My breath caught. That spot felt warm.

"That's not….what I thought."

"Then what were you thinking?" He looked down.

"I thought Adrian used compulsion on you….to you know, make you sleep with him." I just stared and honestly that could happen.

"You still should of known better." I looked at him. He nodded, miserably.

"I know, Roza. And I'm so sorry."

"Do you love me?" I asked. It came out before I could stop it. He looked up at me. His hand brushed over my cheek, went behind my neck and pulled me to him. His lips barely brushed mine; I could feel his breath on my face. He kissed my lips again, pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.

"I have always loved you. It broke my heart when I found out you left." He muttered something under his breath.

"What?" He sighed.

"When Lissa found out you left…. She well….she broke my nose." I felt a smile growing on my face.

"Our Lissa? Sweet, gentle, little princess Lissa Dragomir broke your nose?" I started laughing. He blushed. "Aaw, is little Dimitri embarrassed?" I said in a baby voice. He blushed deeper. I stopped laughing and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I love you, Roza." He whispered. I think he thought I would yell at him. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around and buried his face in my hair.

"I love you too." I paused. "Even though I can't remember shit."

"You'll get your memory back sooner or later." I pulled back and looked at him.

"You're Alisa's father."

"I know."

"Should we…..should we tell her?"

"Do you want to?" I nodded. "Okay. We'll tell her when she gets back." I sat up.

"Since you won't tell me anything about me, tell me stuff about you." He chuckled.

"I grew up in Siberia, Russia."

"Are you serious?" He nodded. "Wow."

"I lived there with my mother and 3 sisters."

"You knew your family?" He nodded. "Oh." He brushed his hand over my cheek.

"Both of your parents missed you very much."

"Really?" He nodded. I smiled. We talked for another hour or so and I found out a lot about Dimitri. I think it made me love him much more. I know it weird saying I love him already but I really do and I can see he loves me too. And Alisa of course. Or well I hope. It was about 2:40 when Alisa came running in.

"Mommy! Mommy! Don't I look pretty?" She was wearing a cute sundress and sandals. Lissa also curled her hair. She spun around. I laughed, ran over and picked her up.

"You look beautiful, honey." I looked at Dimitri. He was smiling. I sat down next to him with Alisa in my lap. She was too busy watching Edward asking Bella to marry him. "Alisa?" I said, trying to get her attention. "Remember you asking about your father last night?" She nodded, a confused look in her eyes. "Alisa, Dimitri is your father." I said, turning her towards him. Dimitri smiled at her.

"Daddy!" She shouted and jumped in his arm. Dimitri hugged her and I could swore I saw a tear run down his cheek. "How come I'm just meeting you?"

"I ran away. Me and your dad had a fight."

"Then she lost her memory." Dimitri said. I nodded.

"We're not leaving again, are we?" Alisa asked.

"Of course not." I said, taking her from Dimitri. I laid my back against his chest and held Alisa. Dimitri wrapped his arms around both of us. And I fell asleep.

**~ML MF~**

"Goddamn it, Rose! Wake the fuck up!" I heard someone yell. Lissa.

"Leave me alone." I groaned.

"Come on, Roza. Please wake up." Dimitri begged.

"Momma! Momma! Daddy got you donuts!" I sat up.

"Where?" Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Dimitri holding Alisa were all looking at me, laughing.

"Daddy?" Adrian asked, looking between the three of us. Lissa grabbed my arm and pulled me up off the couch. "Where did you get that dress?" I pointed at Dimitri. Adrian nodded.

"No donuts?" I asked. I thought I heard Lissa growl.

"No donuts. Now come on, we need to make you look stunning!" Lissa dragged me into the bathroom. Mia came running in as much as she could. I think I took a nap while they worked on me because Lissa started shaking me.

"Rosie, wake up. We need to go." Lissa said. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. Who I saw didn't look like Rose Hathaway. She was beautiful.

"Wow." I said. I looked at Lissa and Mia. Mia was wearing a light blue dress that went to her knees and Lissa was wearing a white dress that went to her knees also. "Wow, we look great." I said, standing up. Lissa handed me a pair of black heels that make me taller. We walked out to the parking lot together. It was daytime now. They were all waiting; Dimitri, Adrian, Christian, Mom, Alisa, Eddie, and some man.

"Look here they come." Adrian said, pointing at us and smiling. Dimitri and everyone looked at us. Christian, Dimitri, and Eddie's mouths dropped. It was a wonder they didn't drool. When we finally reached them, Christian and Eddie wrapped their arms around there girls. Dimitri came up to me smiling like an idiot.

"You look….amazing." He said, wrapping his arms around me. I realized the guys dressed up too.

"You don't look too bad yourself." He chuckled and lend down to kiss me. Our lips met for a moment then Alisa ran over. I picked her up.

"Momma you look so pretty." I giggled.

"Thanks, baby." I kissed her cheek. Mom came up to me. She actually dressed up. In a nice dress and heels. Never seen that before. She smiled.

"You look great." She said.

"Thanks. So do you." The man came over.

"Hello Rosemarie." I shifted. I didn't know this guy and I didn't like anyone calling me by my first name.

"Hi….who are you?"

"I'm Abe Mazur. I'm your father."

"Who are you?" Alisa asked mom. She smiled.

"Alisa, this is your grandma and granddad. My mom and dad." Alisa smiled and reached for Abe. I handed her over and just like that they were wrapped. Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He kissed my cheek.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." I said, moving my head so I could look at him. He smiled and kissed my lips.

"Alright let's go!" Lissa shouted. I chuckled. It took an hour until we got to Missoula. We got to the some kind of restaurant. **(A/N I'm guessing about the restaurant and I'm kind of making it up as I go and I never been to Missoula so…) ** When we got in there, there was a woman older than Dimitri waiting. She had a scar on her cheek, long black hair and eyes just like Christian's. They must be related. She came up to me and hugged me.

"Oh god, I'm so glad your back." She pulled back. "And you still look amazing of course. And who's this?" She said, looking at my daughter.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked. She looked shocked. She opened her mouth to speak but Dimitri cut her off.

"Um, Tasha, she lost her memory years ago. She doesn't remember you." Hmm. Tasha. That's her name. She eyed Dimitri like she was undressing him with her eyes. I stopped myself from growling.

"Well, Dimka." She giggled. I was ready to punch her. "Don't you look gorgeous." She purred. That's it, I hate her already. My man, bitch! "And who is this?" She looked at Alisa.

"This is our daughter, Alisa." Dimitri said, wrapping his arms around the both of us. Ha, ha! Take that bitch! She looked kind of pissed but hid it.

"Um, who is she really?"

"She is our daughter, Tasha." I growled. "She is both of ours."

"Oh." She was pissed; I could see it in her eyes. She smiled; a fake one. "That's great, she is beautiful." I growled when she left.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked. I smiled at him.

"Nothing, Darling." I said and walked in restaurant. He raised his eyebrow but he wrapped his arm around my waist again as we walked in the restaurant. Here's had we sat: Me and Dimitri was to my left, Tasha (Sitting way to close to him) on his left, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Christian, Lissa, Alisa, and back to me. Tasha was way too close to Dimitri; she had her hand going up and down his arm. Girl, I gonna kill you if you don't get your fucking hand off him. Adrian had a smug smile on his face. I growled at him. He just chuckled.

"So, Rose where have you been?" Tasha asked me. She had a smile on her face I didn't like at all. I gave her a sweet smile in return.

"Missoula."

"How did you lose your memory?"

"I got into a car accident when I ran away."

"Why did you run away in the first place?" I looked at Dimitri.

"I have my reasons." I smiled and turned away to talk to Lissa. Bitch, I growled. I kissed Ailsa's cheek and told her I'll be right back. I went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. Damn, I look hot. Ha, ha bitch, you can never look like me. I quickly use the bathroom and fix myself up before I went out. When I went out, I couldn't believe what I saw. My heart broke into a million pieces. I felt tears burn in my eyes. I stepped back so they couldn't see me but I could see them. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see this. I wanted to cry but I knew I shouldn't. I really didn't care. How could this happen? I didn't know. But what I did know is what I saw.

I saw Dimitri kissing Tasha.

**(Dramatic music!) Mother trucker! Son of a whore! XD (Gasp) You stupid Bitch! How dare they! Dimitri kissing Tasha? Ugh, he's kissing an old hag XD Bitch you are gonna die! XD Drown Bitch. (Jenna Marbles quote XD) Don't be surprised if you see other Jenna Marbles Quotes XD **

**Welp, I going to go. What do you think is going to happen next? **

**Well, I ain't going to tell you! **

**HAHA! **

"**And after I pencil-dive into the water since no one can get out because you wreck the fucking slide, I gonna take both my hands on top of your head and drown you in international waters so no one can ever fucking find you ever again! **

**How are your giant heels doing now? Huh? How's all that fucking metal doing for you now? Huh? Are you drowning? Fucking super!" –Jenna Marbles. **

**Eww… Dimitri is kissing an old hag, cougar. XD**

**Peace Sunnyd XD**


	7. It's On, Bitch!

**Nothing to say,**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_**Last time on Memories Lost, Memories Found: **__Damn, I look hot. Ha, ha bitch, you can never look like me. I quickly use the bathroom and fix myself up before I went out. When I went out, I couldn't believe what I saw. My heart broke into a million pieces. I felt tears burn in my eyes. I stepped back so they couldn't see me but I could see them. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see this. I wanted to cry but I knew I shouldn't. I really didn't care. How could this happen? I didn't know. But what I did know is what I saw._

_I saw Dimitri kissing Tasha. _

**XDLMninjaXD **

**~Chapter 7: It's on Bitch!~**

**Rose pov**

Tears burned in my eyes and I backed up and found another way back to our table. I stopped by Eddie and Mia.

"Can we switch seats?" I asked the both of them. They looked confused but nodded and stood up. I walked over, picked up Alisa and her booster seat and sat her down in Mia's old chair. I sat in Eddie's old chair next to Adrian.

"Hey, little Dhampir, you okay?" I shook my head and bit my lip, tears were threating to fall. "What happened?" He asked.

"I saw Dimitri kissing Tasha."

"I'm sorry, Rose." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. His lips left my skin as soon as Dimitri and Tasha sat down. Dimitri's eyes broke; He looked hurt, confused and pissed. That's your fault, bitch. I want him to hurt as much as he hurt me. I kissed Adrian's cheek. Dimitri's anger grew. Good. Tasha rubbed herself all over Dimitri and from the look on his face, he did not like it. _I'm gonna kill a bitch._ Well, you're the one fucking kissing her, you love her. Then why the hell was he acting like that? I didn't know and honesty, I didn't care. Lissa's confusion in the bond sang to me but she didn't say anything as we ate dinner. Finally, we finished and where on our way back home. I sat next to Adrian, which pissed Dimitri off more. Ha, ha bastard.

**Dimitri pov**

Rose just went to the bathroom when Tasha asked me, "Dimka, can I talk to you?" I nodded. We got up and we walked the same way Rose went. We stopped by the bathrooms behind a wall were no one could see us. "She's lying to you." I raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "Rose. She's lying about 'your daughter'"

"No, she's not. If you look at her, she looks like me." I growled. How dare she talk about my daughter like that? She has my nose, smile and eyes. Is she really that blind?

"Yes, she is. It's probably Adrian's since she's a blood whore." Tasha growled. I want to punch her now.

"Don't you dare talk about Rose or _my _daughter like that." I growled. "She is my daughter. And Rose is not a blood whore."

"Yeah, she is. You love me, Dimka." Was she crazy?

"I love you like a sister but if you keep talking about Rose and Alisa like that, then I don't want to be your friend anymore." Tasha smiled.

"You love me, Dimka."

"No, I-" I was about to tell her I don't but something stopped me. Something was telling me that I do love her much more than a sister.

"Kiss me, Dimka." She whispered. I wanted to kiss her. Really bad. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards me. One of my hands slipped in her hair as I brushed my lips across hers. The kissing speeded up as both of our desire picked up. She threw her arms around my neck so I couldn't move. Honesty, I didn't want to. We finally pulled back and she smiled. "Forget this ever happened." She told me. She kissed my cheek and we walked back to our table. When we got there, Rose and Alisa wasn't in their seats, Eddie and Mia were. Rose and Alisa were in between Adrian and Christian. And Adrian kissed her forehead and his lips left her forehead when we sat down. I couldn't remember what me and Tasha were talking about. Why was she over there? Did I do something wrong? Good god, this really hurt. What hurt me more is when Rose kissed Adrian's cheek_. I'm going to kill you, Adrian_. While we ate, Tasha couldn't keep her hands off me. When we finished, Rose sat next to Adrian on the way home. Rose took Alisa back to her room and I followed. Rose just stepped in the door and put Alisa down when I grabbed her hand and pulled her in the hallway. I pushed her against the wall and made sure she couldn't move.

"You ass licking, ball sack, mother fucking, cock bitch! Let me go!" I don't think I heard her swear that much. She must be pissed. **(A/N Jenna Marbles quote XD)**

"Rose, why are you mad at me?" She growled at me.

"Like you don't know." She said, dryly. "Now let me go!"

"I don't. Will you tell me?"

"I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you. Why are you saying that? I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." She growled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh god, you kissed Tasha, right in front of me!" I frowned.

"I never kissed Tasha."

"Bullshit!" She growled and kneed me in the wrong area. I fell to the ground, holding myself.

"I didn't kiss Tasha." I spit out.

"Oh, then who did?" She said.

"Not me. Oh god, Rose that hurt."

"Good, and I saw you. You had your hands all over each other." I looked up at her. She had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Roza, I swear I haven't kissed Tasha."

"I saw you." Her voice broke.

"Then she kissed me. I don't remember wanting to kiss her. I don't remember kissing her." She was quite for a moment.

"That bitch!" She shouted and went into her room. I got up and followed her. Good god, it still hurts. "Alisa, honey, I'll be back in a minute." Alisa came back into the room in her pjs. She looked confused but nodded. "I'm locking the door. I'll be back in a minute and Daddy coming with me. I love you, just get into bed." Rose kissed her cheek. She locked the door, grabbed the key and left with me following her.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." She growled. This can't be good. We went to Lissa's room and she was outside talking to Tasha. Rose went up to the both of them and punched Tasha. She fell to the ground. "How dare you use compulsion on _my _boyfriend!" Boyfriend? I kind of figured I was more than that. Tasha's nose was bleeding as she stands back up.

"_Your boyfriend_? Yeah right, you little blood whore." Rose growled and I was surprised she didn't punch her again.

"Don't you dare call me a blood whore." She growled.

"Just watch, your daughter will grow up to be a blood whore, just like you." Rose froze. So did me and Lissa. I couldn't believe what Tasha just said. She just called my daughter and my Roza blood whores. Rose is going to kill you.

"You dare…..speak about my daughter…..in front of me?" Tasha had a smug smile on her face.

"I dare." Rose lost it and I didn't want to stop her. She just called my daughter a blood whore; she needed to punched. Rose punched her in her gut and she fell to the ground.

"That, is for using compulsion on Dimitri to get him to kiss you." Lissa looked shocked; I didn't blame her. Rose kicked her in the same place and she still had her heels on. God, that had to hurt. She kicked her twice and pulled her up by her hair. Tasha cried out in pain. "And that, is for talking about my daughter. If you ever come near Dimitri or Alisa, I will hurt you much worst then now. Understand?" Tasha nodded. Rose threw her down on the ground and knocked Tasha out. And Stan came up.

"Rose! What the hell do you think you're doing? You assaulted a Moroi!" He shouted. Rose smiled.

"Oh god, Stan. I haven't realized how much I missed you."

"Rose? Where's Alisa?" Lissa asked.

"She's in her room." I told her.

"Alone?" She cried.

"Calm down, Sookie with her." Rose said.

"She's just a dog!"

"A dog?" Stan asked.

"Yes, I have a dog and Sookie can protect her; I seen it happen many times before." She said to both Stan and Lissa.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Rose sighed.

"Stan, can you take Tasha to her room?" She asked, sweetly.

"What did you attack her?" He asked.

"She used compulsion on Dimitri to make him kiss her and called my daughter a blood whore."

"You have a daughter?" His eyes widen.

"Yeah, I do. Got a problem?"

"No, but who's the father?"

"Me." I said.

"That's impossible." He said.

"If you see her, you can tell she's mine."

"I want to see her then." Rose sighed.

"Fine, just get Tasha out of here before I kill her." Stan nodded and threw Tasha over his shoulder and walked away.

"Now, what were you talking about?"

**Rose pov**

"Now, what were you talking about?"

"When Alisa was younger, she use to walk out of my sight a lot. One night, someone broke in and I was asleep and I didn't hear anything until Sookie started barking."

_~Flashback time!~_

_I was about I think, 20 years when this happened and only had a little bit of my memory back. It was the middle of the night and I got home from work late and I was so freaking tried. Alisa didn't like to go to sleep but tonight I got lucky. She was tried too and fell asleep quickly. I woke up hearing Sookie barking and Alisa crying. I got up and when to her room and there was some guy dressed in black. He had my baby in his hands and Sookie was biting him and he was trying to keep her away. I screamed. He turned to look at me and Sookie tackled him to ground. I ran to him and grabbed Alisa away from him. I ran back in my room and called 911. I went back and Sookie was growling and biting him. He was crying out in pain and trying to keep Sookie away. I heard sirens. I sighed in relief and ran out with Alisa to see the police. The guy was arrested and charged with attempted robbery. _

_~Flashback over~_

Dimitri and Lissa looked shock and relieved.

"She's a good dog." Lissa said.

"I know." I yawned. "I'm tried, I going to bed. Night." I hugged Lissa and me and Dimitri started walking back to my room. He wrapped an arm around my waist, kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you." In my ear. I smiled.

"I love you." I grabbed him by his hair. "If you ever kiss anyone else, I will rip off your balls in the middle of the night."

"Now, wouldn't that be bad for you?" He chuckled.

"I could go to Adrian." He growled. I laughed. "I'm kidding."

"Please, just don't…." I kissed his cheek and we walked into my room. I went to Alisa's room; she wasn't asleep yet. Me and Dimitri walked over and I sat on the edge of her bed. Sookie licked my arm and I petted her.

"Hi, honey."

"What did you do?" She asked. My eyes widen in fake hurt.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Alisa smiled.

"You sounded mad earlier and I heard you yelling at Daddy. And we moved away from him at dinner."

"Someone made me mad."

"What did you do?"

"She punched Tasha." Dimitri said. I growled. He just laughed.

"Why?"

"She made Daddy kiss her. Ugh, cougar." He chuckled.

"Oh, is that why we move by Adrian?" I nodded.

"Why were you yelling at Daddy?"

"I thought he kissed her."

"Oh. He didn't, did you?"

"No, I didn't." Dimitri said.

"Come on, time for bed." I said to Alisa, pulling Dimitri's arm. I kissed Alisa's forehead; Dimitri kissed forehead and both of her cheeks.

"Night, Mommy. Night, Daddy."

"Night, honey." Me and Dimitri said. We shut the door and Dimitri pushed me against the wall and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. We pulled back, I yawned, and he chuckled.

"I love you."

"I love you." I said, yawning. He picked me up in his arms and carried me in his arms to my bed. He sat me down but I got and changed into my pj's with Dimitri watching me. I didn't care. I climbed in the bed. "Stay with me?" I asked. He smiled and stripped his shirt. Goddamn, he looked good. He climbed into the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest.

"Night, Roza."

"Night, Dimitri. I love you."

"I love you, too, Roza." He kissed my forehead and fell asleep.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Tangled

**I know, I haven't update in a while.**

**Excuse: I haven't been at my dad's in about 4 weeks (That's where my computer is.)**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**I OWN NOTHING BESIDE ALISA, SOOKIE, AND LISSA'S UNBORN BABY! THAT HAS YET TO BE NAMED! ANY IDEAS! **

_**Last time on Memories Lost, Memories Found: **__"I love you." _

"_I love you." I said, yawning. He picked me up in his arms and carried me in his arms to my bed. He sat me down but I got and changed into my pj's with Dimitri watching me. I didn't care. I climbed in the bed. "Stay with me?" I asked. He smiled and stripped his shirt. Goddamn, he looked good. He climbed into the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest. _

"_Night, Roza." _

"_Night, Dimitri. I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Roza." He kissed my forehead and fell asleep._

**~Chapter 8: Tangled~ **

**Rose pov**

When I woke up, Dimitri was curled up against my back and had one arm around my waist. He was soring lightly in my ear. I giggled quietly, turned around, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed his cheek. He sighed.

"Roza," I giggled again.

"Oh, Dimitri, honey." I whispered. He groaned.

"Roza…." I kissed his cheek again, then kissed his lips and pulled back. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. "Good morning, Roza." I giggled. He opened his eyes and kissed my lips.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Best sleep I had in years." I laughed and kissed him. Neither of us pulled back this time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands went up to my hips. I heard the door open but we still didn't pull again. Sookie jumped up on the bed and licked us. I squealed and pulled back. Dimitri laughed and Alisa jumped on the bed.

"Moring Mommy." Alisa said and climbed into my lap. Dimitri looked hurt but it was fake.

"What about me?" Alisa laughed and climbed into his lap.

"Moring Daddy." She kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Sookie laid her head on my stomach. I chuckled and petted her head. My stomach growled and she jumped up. Dimitri laughed, threw the cover off, and picked up Alisa. Sookie jumped out and ran to the living room. He held out a hand and helped me out of bed. I smiled as he kissed my cheek. We went to the kitchen; he sat Alisa down on the table and I jumped up and sat on the counter. Dimitri started to look thought my freezer. He grabbed eggs and milk.

"You don't have to cook for us. We can just eat cereal." Dimitri just sighed and continued to cook. I rolled my eyes. He walked in front of me and put his hands on my hips.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"You don't have to cook for us. We'll be fine."

"Roza, it's alright." He kissed me.

"Eww. No Kissing!" Alisa shouted. We pulled back and we laughed. Dimitri went back to cooking and I watched amazed. He was amazing. Well, I already knew that. I wondered if he's good in bed. He's got to be since I had Alisa.

"Dimitri?" I asked.

"Yes, Roza?" He said, looking at me.

"How did you get me pregnant?"

"Sex, of course." He said, smirking. I just stared then laughed.

"You been hanging around me too much. And you know what I meant." He chuckled.

"I know. I don't really know how I got you pregnant. I think it has something to do with you being Shadow-Kissed."

"'Shadow-Kissed?'"

"It means you died and came back and bonded you to Lissa. I guess it made you able to have children with me."

"Hmm. Dimitri, how did we meet?" He chuckled.

"I'm the one who dragged you and Lissa back from your 'vacation.'" He smiled. I felt my mouth drop.

"What! Wait, you weren't there before we left."

"No, they brought me to be Lissa's guardian. My charge just died." I felt my eyes go wide. He looked back at food and had a haunted look in his eyes.

"Did… did he die on your watch?"

"No, I was away." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Dimitri, I'm so sorry." I pulled his to me and he let me. He buried his head into my shoulder. Even after all this time, he still missed him and blamed himself for his death. My poor baby. He kissed my cheek.

"You know, that is one thing I love about you."

"One thing?" I scoffed.

"One of a million." He said, smiling.

"Much better, now what were you saying?"

"I love how you care for me." He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Are you still Lissa's guardian?" He nodded. "How did we fall in love?" He chuckled.

"What's with the 20 questions?"

"I just want to know."

"We trained together. I was your mentor."

"I slept with my teacher?" He chuckled.

"Yes, but we were both more than willing." I giggled.

"Do you still love me?" He looked at me and kissed me.

"I have always loved you since I first saw you." I smiled and kissed him again. We ate our breakfast, which was amazing, not that I should of excepted anything less. After we ate, we went into the living room, looking thought the movie channels.

"Mommy, what's Tangled?" Alisa asked. I never watched it but I knew it was about a princess which was enough that Alisa would like it.

"I don't know but I know it's about a princess." Alisa smiled.

"Can we watch it?" I smiled at her and turned it on.

"This is the story of how I died." The movie started.

"Great way to start out the movie." I scoffed. Dimitri laughed.

"Watch the movie, Roza." Dimitri said. Alisa curled up in Dimitri's lap and I lend against his shoulder. He chuckled, wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. God, I love this man.

"But don't worry, this is a very fun story and it's not even mine. This is a story about a girl named, Rapunzel ." Well, then. It's about Rapunzel. I was suddenly was sucked in Lissa's head. And she was with Christian. And she was happy. Very, very happy. Oh man, I have to get out of here. He was kissing her and, wow, it was one hell of a kiss. He wasn't messing around. He pulled back as they laid on their sides. I felt Lissa's mouth pull up in a huge smile. Christian smiled back at her.

"You." Kiss. "Are." Kiss. "Amazing." Another kiss.

"Back at ya." She said and pulled his into another long kiss. His hand trailed up and down her back and finally, pulled her shirt up. He trailed kisses down her neck, in between her breast, down to her inflated stomach. He kissed her stomach as the baby kicked. Lissa laughed and he laughed with her. He kissed her lips again and whispered, "I love you. So much." Lissa smiled.

"I love you, too. You know what we should do after I have this baby and get my figure back?" She said, seducibly

"I don't know. What?"

"Let me give you a hint." She said and kissed him. More clothes started to come off and I tried to get out but damn, Lissa wasn't making it easy to get out. _Come on, Damnit. Get back to your own head. _I told myself. Everything was off now except his boxers. Oh shit. I finally got out, back to my own head and to Dimitri and Alisa.

"Goddamn," I groaned. "Can they their hands off of each other?" I asked Dimitri. He grimaced. "What?" I asked.

"Well, one day I kinda, you know…." I didn't need to hear the end. I knew what happen. Dimitri walked in on them having sex! HA! At least I wasn't the only one. I started laughing my ass. Alisa looked at me like I finally lost my mind.

"Why is mommy laughing?" She asked. Dimitri opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"About something Aunt Liss is doing that you will learn about when you are older. As in, 40."

"Rose, not that old."

"Ugh, fine, 30."

"She means when you over 18." Dimitri said.

"No I did." I muttered. I didn't want my baby to grow up.

"Wait, how were you with Aunt Lissa?" Alisa asked.

"Because your mommy is awesome like that." Dimitri and Alisa laughed. "Because, me and Aunt Lissa have a bond. I can go in her head whenever I want. But she can't go in mine. It shows me what she sees and hears. I know what she feels."

"How?"

"Long ago, me, Aunt Lissa, her brother and parents were in a car crash. They all died except Lissa. Even me."

"But then how are you here now?"

"She healed me. That's what made the bond."

"How can she do that?"

"She's a spirit user." Dimitri said.

"She can heal and use compulsion."

"Can I do that?" She asked, excitedly. We both laughed.

"No, honey. You're a Dhampir. Not a Moroi." She had this confused look that was cute.

"A what?" I just realized; I never told her about this whole Moroi-Dhampir thing.

"A Dhampir. Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian are Moroi. Like vampires with fangs but they don't kill. Dhampirs are half- human and half- Moroi."

"So we don't get special powers? It is only Lissa who has powers?"

"No, we don't. Every Moroi has either air, water, earth, fire like Sparky, or spirit like Lissa."

"And Adrian." Dimitri added.

"Dhampir become guardians to protect Moroi."

"From what?"

"Striogi. They are evil vampires that hurt all of people. They want Moroi."

"Why?"

"Because of their blood I think."

"They think it taste good." Dimitri said.

"How do we become guardians?"

"We train. Daddy was my teacher."

"Really? Daddy can you teach me!"

"Yeah, daddy can you teach us?" I asked.

"Of course." Dimitri said.

"Yay!" We laughed and then watched the rest of the movie. After the movie, Dimitri had some father-daughter bonding time while I hung out with Lissa and her glowing husband. I guess sex made them that much more in love. I was walking back when I heard a voice call out, "Going somewhere, Hathaway?"

**REVIEW!**


	9. UhOh

_**LAST TIME ON MEMORIES LOST, MEMORIES FOUND: **__"How do we become guardians?"_

"_We train. Daddy was my teacher." _

"_Really? Daddy can you teach me!" _

"_Yeah, daddy can you teach us?" I asked._

"_Of course." Dimitri said. _

"_Yay!" We laughed and then watched the rest of the movie. After the movie, Dimitri had some father-daughter bonding time while I hung out with Lissa and her glowing husband. I guess sex made them that much more in love. I was walking back when I heard a voice call out, "Going somewhere, Hathaway?"_

**~Chapter 9: Uh-oh~**

**Rose pov**

I turned around quickly to find

Jesse Zeklos. Lending against the wall, trying to look like a badass. Ha! If anyone was the badass, it was me. He smirked, stood up straight and walked over to me. He pushed me against the wall, his body holding me there, trapped. My arms were trapped so I couldn't punch him. Damn it. His arms were on the wall right next to my head. I could smell alcohol all over him. Great, he's drunk like Adrian.

"Hey there, beautiful." He slurred.

"Get away from me." I growled. He just laughed.

"I don't wanna." He laughed. I sneered. "Kiss me."

"Wha-" He tried to kiss me not waiting for my answer. I pushed him away enough so his lips couldn't touch mine.

"Stop it." I growled. He laughed, now he was really getting on my nerves.

"No, kiss me and I will."

"No." I spit in his face. I was a guardian; a drunken Moroi couldn't do this to me. He laughed and wiped it off his face. Then he slapped me. When I said, he slapped me, _he slapped me. _My head moved to the other side and I yelped.

"Kiss me and I'll let you go." Either fight my way out or kiss him? Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I felt my eyes widen and I tried to breathe but I couldn't. After a moment, I could finally breathe again. Some part of my mind reminded me that he was an air user. Shit. "Kiss me or I'll do it again." I pressed my lips against his. He pulled back.

"Really kiss me." He demanded. I grimaced but kissed him. He grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him. My tongue brushed one of his fangs and I wanted to push him away but I knew he would do that again and I didn't want that. After a while, he pulled back. And I punched him and it knocked him out. I smiled and walked away to see Alisa and Dimitri.

**Dimitri pov**

I was walking to Lissa's to see if Rose was there. Alisa was with Janine and Abe, getting to know them better. Since she was with them, me and Rose could have some alone time. I was close to Lissa's room when I saw Rose. And Jesse. Kissing. Really, _really _kissing. Something little kids weren't alone to see. I felt my heart break. She was kissing Jesse. She lied when she loved me. I turned around and went to the guest housing were Adrian lived. I pounded on the door so hard it was a wonder my hand didn't go through.

"Alright, alright, calm down. Belikov?" He looked at me shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Give me the strongest alcohol you got."

**Rose pov**

"Alisa? Dimitri?" I asked as I stepped in my house.

"In here, mommy!" Alisa called. I walked in kitchen and found my mom, dad, and Alisa at the table. Mom smiled.

"Where's Dimitri?"

"Daddy went to find you." I frowned.

"Well, he should come back soon. So what have you guys been doing?"

"Alisa was telling us about when you were in Missoula." I felt my eyes widen. I sit down next to Alisa and asked, "What do you want to know?" My parents stayed for a while, until I answered all their questions. I cooked dinner for me and Alisa, made her take a bath, and get to her in her pjs. Then Dimitri came back. Drunk. I mean, really drunk.

"Hey, Rosie." He slurred.

**Sorry it was short, I'll try to update sooner and make it longer.**

**Oh if you haven't noticed my penname is: x Pocketfull of Freaking Sunshine x **

**(Without the spaces) **

**REVIEW!**


	10. Misunderstanding

_**LAST TIME ON MEMORIES LOST, MEMORIES FOUND:**_

"_Alisa was telling us about when you were in Missoula." I felt my eyes widen. I sit down next to Alisa and asked, "What do you want to know?" My parents stayed for a while, until I answered all their questions. I cooked dinner for me and Alisa made her take a bath, and get to her in her pj's. Then Dimitri came back. Drunk. I mean, really drunk. _

"_Hey, Rosie." He slurred. _

**~Chapter 10: Misunderstanding~**

**Rose pov**

Oh dear lord. Dimitri was drunk. I mean, really, _really _drunk. He was stumbling all over the place. I never saw Dimitri drunk. But I won't remember anyways but still. He struck me as a kind of guy who doesn't drink or do anything besides his job. Never thought I would see this day. I shot up out of my seat and said, "Alisa, it's time for bed."

"But-" She started but I cut her off.

"Bedtime. I'll be there in a minute." She looked at Dimitri then ran into her bedroom with Sookie. I looked at Dimitri; he pouted.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked. He looked at me. I thought I saw anger in his eyes but it fade before I could really look. "Why are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk." He slurred; I could barely understand him. "I just had a couple drinks. I want to see my daughter." He tried to step around me but I stepped in front of him. He stumbled backward but didn't fall.

"You're not going to see her. Not like this." Anger flashed in his eyes.

"She's my daughter. I missed 8 years of her life." I frowned.

"She's 4." The anger grew.

"I don't care! You took her away from me! You cheated on me!" He shouted.

"I did not!"

"Then what do you call making out with Zeklos? Huh?" He asked, getting up in my face. I paled.

"You… you saw that?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't of notice since you were too busy making out with him." He said, sarcasm dipping off the words.

"No, it wasn't like that. I-"

"Lair!" He shouted. He tried to grab my arm. I didn't know what he was going to do but I just acted. So I punched him. And probably broke his nose. Ouch. He stumbled backward onto the floor. He looked up at me, his nose was bleeding.

"You hit me." He stated. Yeah, like I didn't know that. I kept my mouth shut; I didn't know what to say. "You hit me." He said again, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I did." He laid down on the ground with his hands on his forehead and groaned. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I got a headache." I chuckled.

"That's what you get for drinking. Get up." I told him.

"Why?" He asked looking at me. "Are you kicking me out? Take my daughter away again?" I frowned.

"Why would I do that?" I walked over to him. I grabbed his arm and helped him up. He stumbled into me. He held onto me. "Come on." He held onto me as we walked to the bedroom. I helped him lay down on the bed. He groaned again. I walked into to the bathroom, grabbed a few pills, and grabbed a glass of water before going back into the bedroom. Dimitri had his arms around his eyes. I realized I had the light on still. I turned it off and gave him the water and pills. He took 4 and took a huge drink of the water.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No, I feel like shit." I chuckled.

"Like I said, that's what you get for drinking."

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant I feel like a jerk. And my nose hurts." He carefully touched his nose and grimaced. I forgot about breaking his nose.

"I'm really sorry." I said.

"It's okay, I would of done the same thing."

"No, you wouldn't punch me."

"I know." I got up and when to the kitchen. I grabbed a thick hand towel and put ice in it. I went back to the bedroom and handed it to him.

"So me and Lissa both broke you nose." I teased. He just glared at me. "Sorry."

"I feel stupid."

"You should." I told him.

"I know. I should of talked to you first."

"I was going to tell you."

"I still feel stupid." I kissed him.

"It's all right."

"Mommy?" Alisa called.

"I'll be right back." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Tell Alisa I love her and I'm sorry she had to see that." I nodded. I went into Alisa's room and Sookie was at her feet. Her tail started wagging when I came in.

"Mommy, I don't feel good." I sat next to her and felt her forehead and cheeks. She was a little warm but nothing bad, or at least I hoped.

"Get some sleep and you'll feel better." I kissed her forehead. "Daddy says he loves you and he's sorry you had to see that." She nodded.

"Tell daddy that I love him too." I kissed her forehead and said I love her before shutting her door and when back to Dimitri. I climbed in bed next to him. He curled up against my back and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I love you." I said.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

"Why did you do?"

"Broke your nose."

"Oh, yeah. I love you too." I yawned and quickly fell asleep after he kissed my cheek. I woke up as quickly as I fell asleep to Sookie barking. She only barked once.

"What was that?" Dimitri asked, sleepily. She barked again and then whimpered.

"That was Sookie. She wouldn't bark unless…." Fear shot thought me. "Unless something was wrong." Me and Dimitri was out of bed in a flash.

**The End! **

**Haha! What do you think is wrong? Is Alisa okay or not? **

**REVIEW!**

**Hey, who watches America's Got Talent or American Idol? I was pissed when I found out Jessica lost….. and Joshua. America you were wrong! Teehee! **


	11. Sickness, A Memory, & American Idol

**Everyone out there who thought that Alisa was being kidnapped…. YOU BITCHES WERE WRONG! (Happy dance) I'm kidding. Well, you were wrong. Alisa not being kidnapped…. Maybe XD**

**You'll just have to keep reading. **

**OH MY GOSH! 103 REVIEWS! I'M SOOOO HAPPY! **

**Okay, I'm done :D **

**Or maybe not, Hey Tanner and Stephanie! (You know who I'm talking to XD) You reading this? (This is only for Tanner and Stephanie) Go down to the end, okay? Not like the very, very end but where it's bold and underlined again. Alright? Oh, and review. I want to know what you think :) **

**Remember, REVIEW!**

**:D**

_**LAST TIME ON MEMORIES LOST, MEMORIES FOUND:**__ "I love you." I said._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"So am I."_

_"Why did you do?"_

_"Broke your nose."_

_"Oh, yeah. I love you too." I yawned and quickly fell asleep after he kissed my cheek. I woke up as quickly as I fell asleep to Sookie barking. She only barked once._

_"What was that?" Dimitri asked, sleepily. She barked again and then whimpered._

_"That was Sookie. She wouldn't bark unless…." Fear shot thought me. "Unless something was wrong." Me and Dimitri was out of bed in a flash._

_**~Chapter 11: Sickness, A Memory, and American Idol~**_

**(Just roll with it XD)**

**Rose pov**

I threw the door open and Alisa's bedroom door was wide open. Sookie's bark made me jump. She was sitting by the bathroom door. She nudged it, a little and it opened. What we saw was Alisa on the floor. Throwing up in the toilet. Me and Dimitri nearly ran to her. Dimitri got on the floor beside and held her hair and whispered something in Russian to her. I searched the bathroom until I found a washrag. I ran it under cold water than ringed it out.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're burning up." Dimitri said.

"What?" Alisa stopped throwing up and looked at us. Dimitri was feeling her head but I replaced his hands with mine. Dimitri was right; she was burning up. Alisa's bottom lip trembled and she started to cry. "Oh my poor baby." I whimpered and pulled her in my arms. Dimitri got up and went somewhere. Alisa cried in my arms. Dimitri came back with a glass of water and handed it to Alisa. She drank from it and then gave it back to Dimitri. I put the rag on her forehead but she pulled away and threw up in toilet. I held her hair back this time.

"Stomach flu." He said. I was confused but I didn't question it; she looked like she had the stomach flu. When she was done, she started crying.

"Shh. Everything is alright." I said. I picked her up in my arms and we walked to the bedroom. "Dimitri, you get the trash can from the bathroom and put a bag in it?" I asked. He nodded and did what I said. I put Alisa in bed and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders. I put the rag on her forehead as Sookie jumped on the bed and laid her head on Alisa's feet. Dimitri came back and put the trash can right by her bed.

"Alisa, if you feel like you're going to throw up, use this trash can, okay?" Dimitri said. She nodded, misabley . I kissed her cheeks and said how much I loved her. Dimitri kissed her cheek and said, "Feel better, sweetheart. I love you. Try to get some sleep." We went back to our-well, my bedroom and left Alisa's door open and mine. I climbed into bed and Dimitri climbed in next to me.

"How is this possible?" I asked. "She's a Dhampir. Dhampirs don't get sick." Dimitri smiled and kissed me.

"Don't worry. Younger Dhampir tend to get sick sometimes." I frowned. **(A/N: Just roll with it)**

"I don't think I got sick when I was young."

"Some do." I yawned. He kissed me and said, "Get some sleep, Roza." I fell asleep quickly after that.

_"I'm not a blood whore," I snapped, pulling away from him._

_"But you want to. You like it. All you dhamp girls do." His teeth were on my skin again. Sharp. Wonderful._

_I had a feeling hostility would only make things worse, so I defused the situation with teasing. "Stop it," I said gently, running a fingertip over his lips. "I told you, I'm not like that. But if you want something to do with your mouth, I can give you some ideas."_

_That peaked his interest. "Yeah? Like wha—?"_

_And that was when the door opened._

_We sprang apart. I was ready to handle a fellow student or even possibly the matron. What I was not ready for was Dimitri._

_He burst in the door like he'd expected to find us, and in that horrible moment, with him raging like a storm; I knew why Mason had called him a god. In the blink of an eye, he crossed the room and jerked Jesse up by his shirt, nearly holding the Moroi off the ground._

_"What's your name?" barked Dimitri._

_"J-Jesse, sir. Jesse Zeklos, sir."_

_"Mr. Zeklos, do you have permission to be in this part of the dorm?"_

_"No, sir."_

_"Do you know the rules about male and female interactions around here?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Then I suggest you get out of here as fast as you can before I turn you over to someone who will punish you accordingly. If I ever see you like this again"—Dimitri pointed to where I cowered, half-dressed, on the couch—"I will be the one to punish you. And it will hurt. A lot. Do you understand?"_

_Jesse swallowed, eyes wide. None of the bravado he usually showed was there. I guess there was "usually" and then there was being held in the grip of a really ripped, really tall, and really pissed-off Russian guy "Yes, sir!"_

_"Then go." Dimitri released him, and, if possible, Jesse got out of there faster than Dimitri had burst in. My mentor then turned to me, a dangerous glint in his eyes. He didn't say anything, but the angry, disapproving message came through loud and clear._

_And then it shifted._

_It was almost like he'd been taken by surprise, like he'd never noticed me before. Had it been any other guy, I would have said he was checking me out. As it was, he was definitely studying me. Studying my face, my body. And I suddenly realized I was only in jeans and a bra—a black bra at that. I knew perfectly well that there weren't a lot of girls at this school who looked as good in a bra as I did. Even a guy like Dimitri, one who seemed so focused on duty and training and all of that, had to appreciate that._

_And, finally, I noticed that a hot flush was spreading over me, and that the look in his eyes was doing more to me than Jesse's kisses had. Dimitri was quiet and distant sometimes, but he also had a dedication and an intensity that I'd never seen in any other person. I wondered how that kind of power and strength translated into…well, sex. I wondered what it'd be like for him to touch me and—shit!_

_What was I thinking? Was I out of my mind? Embarrassed, I covered my feelings with attitude._

_"You see something you like?" I asked._

_"Get dressed."_

_The set of his mouth hardened, and whatever he'd just felt was gone. That fierceness sobered me up and made me forget about my own troubling reaction. I immediately pulled my shirt back on, uneasy at seeing his badass side._

_"How'd you find me? You following me to make sure I don't run away?"_

_"Be quiet," he snapped, leaning down so that we were at eye level. "A janitor saw you and reported it. Do you have any idea how stupid this was?"_

_"I know, I know, the whole probation thing, right?"_

_"Not just that. I'm talking about the stupidity of getting in that kind of situation in the first place."_

_"I get in that kind of situation all the time, Comrade. It's not a big deal." Anger replaced my fear. I didn't like being treated like a child._

_"Stop calling me that. You don't know even know what you're talking about."_

_"Sure I do. I had to do a report on Russia and the R.S.S.R. last year."_

_"U.S.S.R. And it is a big deal for a Moroi to be with a Dhampir girl. They like to brag."_

_"So?"_

_"So?" he looked disgusted. "So don't you have any respect? Think about Lissa. You make yourself look cheap. You live up to what a lot of people already think about Dhampir girls, and it reflects back on her. And me."_

_"Oh, I see. Is that what this is about? Am I hurting your big, bad male pride? Are you afraid I'll ruin your reputation?"_

_"My reputation is already made, Rose. I set my standards and lived up to them long ago. What you do with yours remains to be seen." His voice hardened again. "Now get back to your room—if you can manage it without throwing yourself at someone else."_

_"Is that your subtle way of calling me a slut?"_

_"I hear the stories you guys tell. I've heard stories about you."_

_Ouch. I wanted to yell back that it was none of his business what I did with my body, but something about the anger and disappointment on his face made me falter. I didn't know what it was. "Disappointing" someone like Kirova was a non-event, but Dimitri?…I remembered how proud I'd felt when he praised me the last few times in our practices. Seeing that disappear from him…well, it suddenly made me feel as cheap as he'd implied I was._

_Something broke inside of me. Blinking back tears, I said, "Why is it wrong to…I don't know, have fun? I'm seventeen, you know. I should be able to enjoy it."_

_"You're seventeen, and in less than a year, someone's life and death will be in your hands." His voice still sounded firm, but there was a gentleness there too. "If you were human or Moroi, you could have fun. You could do things other girls could."_

_"But you're saying I can't."_

_He glanced away, and his dark eyes went unfocused. He was thinking about something far away from here. "When I was seventeen, I met Ivan Zeklos. We weren't like you and Lissa, but we became friends, and he requested me as his guardian when I graduated. I was the top student in my school. I paid attention to everything in my classes, but in the end, it wasn't enough. That's how it is in this life. One slip, one distraction…" He sighed. "And it's too late."_

_A lump formed in my throat as I thought about one slip or one distraction costing Lissa her life._

_"Jesse's a Zeklos," I said, suddenly realizing Dimitri had just thrown around a relative of his former friend and charge._

_"I know."_

_"Does it bother you? Does he remind you of Ivan?"_

_"It doesn't matter how I feel. It doesn't matter how any of us feel."_

_"But it does bother you." It suddenly became very obvious to me. I could read his pain, though he clearly worked hard to hide it. "You hurt. Every day. Don't you? You miss him."_

_Dimitri looked surprised, like he didn't want me to know that, like I'd uncovered some secret part of him. I'd been thinking he was some aloof, antisocial tough guy, but maybe he kept himself apart from other people so he wouldn't get hurt if he lost them. Ivan's death had clearly left a permanent mark._

_I wondered if Dimitri was lonely._

_The surprised look vanished, and his standard serious one returned. "It doesn't matter how I feel. They come first. Protecting them."_

_I thought about Lissa again. "Yeah. They do."_

_A long silence fell before he spoke again._

_"You told me you want to fight, to really fight. Is that still true?"_

_"Yes. Absolutely."_

_"Rose…I can teach you, but I have to believe you're dedicated. Really dedicated. I can't have you distracted by things like this." He gestured around the lounge. "Can I trust you?"_

_Again, I felt like crying under that gaze, under the seriousness of what he asked. I didn't get how he could have such a powerful effect on me. I'd never cared so much about what one person thought. "Yes. I promise."_

_"All right. I'll teach you, but I need you strong. I know you hate the running, but it really is necessary. You have no idea what Strigoi are like. The school tries to prepare you, but until you've seen how strong they are and how fast…well, you can't even imagine. So I can't stop the running and the conditioning. If you want to learn more about fighting, we need to add more trainings. It'll take up more of your time. You won't have much left for your homework or anything else. You'll be tired. A lot."_

_I thought about it, about him, and about Lissa. "It doesn't matter. If you tell me to do it, I'll do it."_

_He studied me hard, like he was still trying to decide if he could believe me. Finally satisfied, he gave me a sharp nod. "We'll start tomorrow."_

I woke up quickly after that, gasping. Dimitri was still asleep next to me so, I shook him awake.

"Dimitri, Dimitri, wake up!"

"What?" He asked, sleepily. "Is Alisa alright?" I want to laugh a little. Even half asleep, his guardian side never went away.

"Yeah, she fine but I remembered something."

"What did you remember?"

"After we got back, I was with Jesse." He growled. I laughed. "And you scared the living shit out of him. Then you said you kind of called me a slut and-"

"I didn't mean it." I smiled.

"I know. Then you promised to teach me how to fight."

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Sadly. I remember everything up till you said we would start tomorrow." He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me down on top of him. I smiled and pecked his lips. "Are you really got to teach me how to fight again? And Alisa?"

"When she's better." I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He stroked my hair until I fell asleep again. Dimitri woke up before me, and I woke up before Alisa. I was kind of hoping she would wake up and feel better. But she didn't. If anything, she looked worst. She came out with the trash can and laid on the loveseat. Dimitri was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. I came and sat next to her and felt her head. She was still hot.

"Hey, how you doing?" I asked. She just groaned. "I'm sorry, you'll feel better soon." I kissed her forehead. Dimitri came out with chicken noodle soup and handed it to Alisa.

"No." She said.

"Alisa, you need to eat."

"No."

"Alisa-" Dimitri said.

"No! I don't want to get sick." She moaned.

"You have to eat sooner or later." I told her.

"Fine." She rolled over and tried to go to sleep. Dimitri put the food back in the kitchen and came back out and sat with my on the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned on an old recording of American Idol. Dimitri just looked at me and raised an eyebrow. It was at the Top 13. There was Colton, Deandre, Elise, Erika, Heejun, Hollie (The Barbie Doll **XD**), Jeremy, Jermaine, Jessica, Joshua, Phillip **(A/N: What the hell kind of name is Phillip Phillips?), **Shannon, and Skylar. **(A/N Some of them will be on my profile the ones that are mention)**

"What? I love American Idol." He laughed. Elise was first singing 'I'm Your Baby Tonight' by someone I don't know. Dimitri watched and when she finished, he said, "She was good."

"I know; she's one of my favorites."

"Which ones are your favorites?" He asked. I thought about it while it fasted forwarded on the DVR.

"Elise, Colton, Joshua, and Jessica. Those are my Top 4, but I already know who won and I wasn't happy." **(A/N: I was pissed when I found out who won. Anyone watch American Idol?)**

"You don't like her?"

"Him. He's alright, I guess. But I wanted Sanchez to win."

"Who?"

"Jessica." It came back on and Joshua was on. God, I loved him. Well, his voice. I loved Dimitri. He was singing 'I Wish' by Stevie Wonder.

"Damn." Dimitri said, as he sang. "I like him."

"What are you? Gay?" I teased. He laughed.

"If I was I would be making out with a guy and not you."

"True." He laughed.

"I'm not gay, Rose."

"I wasn't thinking that." I said, innocently. Dimitri was about to say something but Alisa started throwing up again. I moved out of Dimitri's arms and helped Alisa sit up. She stopped after a few moments. I picked her up with her blanket and I laid her down on my lap with the trash can by her feet. Dimitri pushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Sup, hookers!" Adrian said, throwing the door and coming in the room.

"Adrian! Shh! Alisa's sleeping!" I whispered-yelled at him. He frowned and walked over to us and felt her head.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's sick." Dimitri said.

"Dhampirs don't get sick." That's what everyone seems to think.

"Younger Dhampirs do get sick once in a while." I said.

"What happened to your nose?" He asked Dimitri.

"I broke it." I said, smirking.

"What!" Lissa shouted from the door. Christian laughed.

"Why did you break it?" He asked.

"He was drunk off his ass." I said.

"You drank all of that?" Adrian asked.

"Yes." He said, sadly.

"Wait, you gave him that? How much did you give him?"

"Uh..." He said.

"3 bottles."

"What! Dimitri I swear…"

"Why were you drinking?" Lissa asked.

"He saw me kissing Jesse."

"Why the hell were you kissing that dumbass?" Christian asked.

"He was drunk, and said I had to kiss him. He used air against me." Fear and shock ran through the bond. Picture of Victor and some Moroi. I felt pain through the bond and was sucked it. Lissa couldn't breathe; a Moroi was taking away her breathing. I fought my way out and looked at her.

"What?" She blocked it from me.

"You'll remember sooner or later." I growled. Adrian put his hand on his face and healed his nose. And possibly his hangover.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem."

"What the hell are you watching?" Christian asked. I laughed.

"American Idol."

"Which one?" Lissa asked.

"Top 13." Lissa squealed.

"Colton Dixon." She sighed, dreamily. Colton was singing 'Lately' by someone I didn't know. We finished watching the Top 13 and the results. And sadly Jeremy was voted off. They went back and my parents came. I didn't tell them about Dimitri being drunk. I think that my father would kill him- or make him _disappear._ Yeah. Alisa ate, but then threw up again. I hope she got better soon.

* * *

><p>Alisa felt a little better the next day but she still threw up once in a while. But her fever was gone. Somehow, I didn't feel all that great. The day after that, Alisa was better and she didn't throw up at all and ate like she normally did. I, however, didn't feel good. Dimitri made me stay off my feet all day, but that didn't work out so well. Now, Alisa was her bed and Dimitri and I were in ours. I was in a deep sleep then I woke up. Feeling like I have to throw up. I ignored it for a minute but then I had to. So, I ran to the bathroom and puked my guts out. After a few moments, Dimitri came in and held my hair away from my face. I finished and lend against the wall. Dimitri put his hand to my forehead then my cheek.<p>

"I thought only younger Dhampirs get sick." I moaned. He just smiled. Dick. Here I am, sick as a dog, and he just _smiles. _Jerk…

"It's never impossible for someone to get sick."

"Dick. I want some water." Even though I'll just throw it back up… He got up and brought me a glass of water. I drunk all of it and then Alisa showed up. She handed me the trash can she used while she was sick.

"I'm sorry I got you sick, mommy." I smiled a little.

"It's alright. Go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She went back into her bedroom. After she left, Dimitri scooped me up in his arms, grabbed the trash can, and took me to our bedroom. He carefully laid me on the bed and put the trash can right beside the bed. He got me a cold washrag and a glass of water. He climbed in bed with and kissed my cheek.

"Get some sleep, Roza." I quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up, I threw up. I fucking hated it. I thought I was done puking when I got past morning sickness when I was pregnant with Alisa, but noo. My daughter had to get me sick. It sucked! Dimitri and Alisa were already awake; I could hear them talking and watching TV. I got up, grabbed my trash can and went into the living room. They were both eating and Rango. I sat down next to Dimitri and lend my head on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like shit." I moaned. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry, Roza."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He chuckled and kissed me again. My parents and Lissa and her sidekick came in. They knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" My father asked.

"I feel like shit."

"Shh!" Lissa nearly shouted. She put her hands over her stomach. "Little ears." I rolled my eyes.

"Alisa got you sick?" mom asked, smirking.

"Don't be so smug about it." They laughed.

"Do mind if you babysit Alisa for a few days?" Dimitri asked. "Until Rose gets better."

"Who?" Mom asked.

"How about," Lissa started. "You take her for 2 days and then we can take her for 2 days."

"That's a great idea." Abe said.

"Alisa when you're finished, go pack a bag of clothes for about 4 days. That means everything." I said. She nodded and went back to eating. Lissa sat down next to me and smiled.

"I wish I could heal it away."

"I do too." Alisa quickly finished and went with my parents. I feel asleep on Dimitri's lap soon after they left.

Three days had passed. I was better was Dimitri still babied me. Make me breakfast, got me anything I wanted, and helped me up when I needed it. Dimitri was in the kitchen while I was laying on the couch. He was making me lunch since I was staving. I couldn't stand it anymore. I got up and when in the kitchen. He back was to me so I tiptoed to him.

"You shouldn't be up." I yelped.

"How in the world did you hear me?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. He turned to look at me. Smirking.

"I have eyes in the back of my head." He teased. I laughed and walked over to him.

"What are you making me?"

"Pizza." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thanks. But, please, stop babying me." He turned to me, shocked.

"Did you just say 'please'? I can die a happy man." He teased. I felt my jaw drop and then I started to cry. Tears ran down my cheeks as Dimitri looked at me.

"Oh, Roza. I'm so sorry. I was just kidding." He pulled me in a hug and kissed my forehead. "I was just kidding." I smiled and pulled back.

"Ha! You totally fell for it!" I shouted and laughed. He just looked shocked then hurt.

"That wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry." I kissed him. He forgot about everything as he kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put me on the counter so he wouldn't have to bend down. I threw my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. God, I wanted him. _Now. _

"Bedroom. Now." I growled as his kissed my neck. He picked up and carried to our room. We stumbled on bed with him on top. His hand trailed down my body and under my shirt. He trailed open-mouthed kisses down to my neck and pulled my shirt up over my head. Then the impossible happened.

I was sucked into Lissa's head.

Fear, shock, and confusion flooded through the bond. She was in the bathroom and she screamed.

"Lissa!" Christian shouted. He came in the bathroom and looked relieved when he saw she was alright. "What's wrong?"

"My water just broke!"

**3****RD**** PERSON POV ****(TANNER AND STEPHAINE! START READING!)**

"What are you planning?" The tall man asked. The man had messy brown hair and use to dark brown eyes before he was awakened and his eyes turned bright red. The man gave a breathtaking smile to the women with raven black hair. The smile that always lure women into his bed. The women smiled back and mouthed, 'Later.' The man smiled. She was beautiful, he would admit. Ice-blue eyes never found outside Royal families. Skinny with a few curves. The scar on her cheek was the only imperfection. And by god, she was amazing in bed. He smiled at the thought. But she was a whore, but then again, so was he. They both sleep with other people. She was also older than him. In human years. Strigoi years; he was older.

The other women in the room growled. She was also beautiful but she was too much a hard-ass to get her in his bed. He didn't care. There were other women who would love to be with him. Or so he thought.

"Tasha, stop flirting." The other women growled.

"Who said I was flirting?" Tasha asked, playfully.

"This isn't the time." Another woman said. "We need a plan if we're going to get Hathaway or Belikov." Honestly, she didn't want that. From what she heard, Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov loved each other and had a daughter. When blew her mind. They were Dhampirs but she didn't care. She didn't want to help 'awaken' them both. If what she heard about Rose Hathaway is true, she would be just like her. Harmless, but strong and deadly. Wouldn't want to kill or hurt anybody, wishing to be normal again…..

"We have a plan." Everyone looked at Tasha. She smiled evilly. The harmless girl didn't like where is going.

"We attack St. Vladimir's Academy."

***GASP!* TASHA YOU BITCH! MUHAHAHA! Tanner and Stephanie.. Did you like it? Please tell me you did… I would be heartbroken if you didn't like it….**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Pregnancy Is a Pain In The Ass!

**You like it? **

**Anybody read the Golden Lily yet? It was fucking awesome! Can't wait for the 3****rd**** book to come out, The Indigo Spell. And I'm seriously gonna kill Sydney, just saying :D**

**I wish I could post the paragraph of it but I can't. **

**Sorry.**

**Let's just say, it's a VERY personal question. Any ideas? **

**Dimkaisshmexy24: I'm a cliffhanger torturer? ** **Okay then… you and sister sound like my best friend, Katelyn. She always gets in fight with her sisters and little brother. It's actually pretty funny I think. Just saying. **

**Thanks to everyone who review!**

**Ooo, I had so much fun camping (: but the lake water smelt like fish :/ S'mores yum…**

**Okay, just read.**

_**LAST TIME ON MEMORIES LOST, MEMORIES FOUND: **__"Bedroom. Now." I growled as his kissed my neck. He picked up and carried to our room. We stumbled on bed with him on top. His hand trailed down my body and under my shirt. He trailed open-mouthed kisses down to my neck and pulled my shirt up over my head. Then the impossible happened._

_I was sucked into Lissa's head. _

_Fear, shock, and confusion flooded through the bond. She was in the bathroom and she screamed. _

"_Lissa!" Christian shouted. He came in the bathroom and looked relieved when he saw she was alright. "What's wrong?" _

"_My water just broke!" _

_**3**__**RD**__** PERSON POV **_

"_What are you planning?" The tall man asked. The man had messy brown hair and use to dark brown eyes before he was awakened and his eyes turned bright red. The man gave a breathtaking smile to the women with raven black hair. The smile that always lure women into his bed. The women smiled back and mouthed, 'Later.' The man smiled. She was beautiful, he would admit. Ice-blue eyes never found outside Royal families. Skinny with a few curves. The scar on her cheek was the only imperfection. And by god, she was amazing in bed. He smiled at the thought. But she was a whore, but then again, so was he. They both sleep with other people. She was also older than him. In human years. Strigoi years; he was older. _

_The other women in the room growled. She was also beautiful but she was too much a hard-ass to get her in his bed. He didn't care. There were other women who would love to be with him. Or so he thought. _

"_Tasha, stop flirting." The other women growled. _

"_Who said I was flirting?" Tasha asked, playfully._

"_This isn't the time." Another woman said. "We need a plan if we're going to get Hathaway or Belikov." Honestly, she didn't want that. From what she heard, Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov loved each other and had a daughter. When blew her mind. They were Dhampirs but she didn't care. She didn't want to help 'awaken' them both. If what she heard about Rose Hathaway is true, she would be just like her. Harmless, but strong and deadly. Wouldn't want to kill or hurt anybody, wishing to be normal again….._

"_We have a plan." Everyone looked at Tasha. She smiled evilly. The harmless girl didn't like where is going._

"_We attack St. Vladimir's Academy." _

**~Chapter 12: Pregnancy Is a Pain In The Ass! ~**

**Rose pov**

"What?" Christian asked, shocked.

"My fucking water just broke!" Lissa shouted. She was freaking out now. The baby was a week early. Christian started to freak out too.

"Shit." He swore. "What do we do?"

"Get me to the goddamn hospital!" She shouted.

"What about Alisa?"

"Call Adrian." _Rose, I want you to be here with me. Please? I'm scared. _She thought, as if she knew I was there.

"Come on, Liss. Let's go." Christian said, trying to call Adrian with one arm around Lissa. I forced myself back to my body. Dimitri was shaking me and saying my name over and over. I pushed him off of me.

"What's going on?" He asked. I grabbed my shirt and quickly put it on. I started searching for a pair of shoes. I finally found a pair and nearly ran out the door if Dimitri haven't grabbed me.

"Roza," He said, pinning me to wall with his body. "What's going on?"

"Lissa. She went into labor."

"She's a week early."

"Does it matter? She is in fucking labor. I got to go." I pushed him away from me but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I was ready to hurt his pretty little face.

"What?" I snapped.

"What about Alisa?"

"She's with Adrian."

"What?" He looked shocked.

"You go with Alisa and I'll stay with Lissa and call you when she has her baby." He nodded and kissed me.

"I love you." I kissed his cheek and said, "I love you too." And ran out the door to find Lissa. When I got there, she was laying on the bed with Christian right next to her, holding her hand.

"Hey, how you doing?" I asked, sitting next to the bed.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry." She groaned.

"Everything will be alright." I said. "Trust me." She smiled but groaned.

"Pregnancy is a pain in the ass!"

**Dimitri pov**

I nearly ran to Adrian's room. Who knows what he's doing with Alisa. I also thought he was drunk. So that was another reason; besides the fact I didn't trust him with my daughter. I finally got to his room and knocked. He opened and not looking surprised to see me there.

"Daddy!" Alisa shouted and jumped into my arms. "Where's mommy?"

"Mommy with Aunt Lissa. She wants to be there with her." She jumped out of my arms and ran to the table. She held up something she drew. There were little people on there.

"Look what I drew!" I looked at Adrian and he shrugged with an amused smile on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Our family. See? Me, you, mommy, Uncle Adi, Uncle Christian, Aunt Lissa, Aunt Mia, Uncle Eddie, Grandma, Granddad, and Sookie." She said, pointing them out.

"What's on Mia?" Adrian asked. I was thinking the same thing. She glared at all of us. She looked too much like Rose.

"That's her stomach. It's big." We laughed. She stuck her tongue out at us.

"Why don't you add Lissa's baby?" I asked. She brighten and started coloring again.

"Has she been coloring the whole time?" I asked.

"She's only been here for like, ten minutes." Alisa looked at him.

"I been here for fifteen minutes." Alisa said to him. I started laughing. She looked like her mother and acted too much like her. Adrian just sighed.

"She's is too much like Rose." He said.

"Of course she is. She is her daughter." He just looked at me.

"Don't be a smartass." I laughed. "Do you know if Lissa's okay? I mean, shouldn't she already had the baby?"

"Labor takes hours, Adrian."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that."

"Try being stuck in a house full of girls for years." I sighed. I missed my family, and they been worried about Rose; even if they haven't met her. Maybe they should meet Rose and Alisa….

"I feel sorry for you." He said, laughing and grabbed a bottle of Sweet Tea Vodka. **(A/N: I tried it… :/ I didn't like it.) **I quickly grabbed the bottle from him.

"The fuck!" He shouted and tried to grab from me. "I just wanted a drink."

"You not going to drink around my daughter."

"You did." He snapped. I flinched. Well, I did and didn't in a way.

"I didn't mean to go to Rose's room when I was drunk. I don't even remember what happened or why I went there." I snapped back.

"Come on, can I have it back?" He nearly begged.

"No." He sighed.

"….A drink?" I wanted to roll my eyes.

"No." Alisa was looking at us, confused. But went back to drawing. He sighed and sat down on the couch and watched some cartoon Nick show.

"That was amazing!" A girl on the show said as she jumped out of the old car. "I didn't think we would make it." She looked at the other girl who stood up, took her helmet off and fixed her hair.

"Well, you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes." She said. Alisa's head shot up.

"The Legend of Korra!" She shouted and moved to so she could see the TV better. **(A/N: Don't laugh at me…. I love that show… I don't know why I like it… I just do…by the way if see some of their bending stuff or anything like the show, don't be surprised.)**

"What?" Me and Adrian asked. She looked at us like we were the crazy ones.

"My favorite show." Then I barely remember Rose mention Alisa's favorite show was something about benders like the Moroi. I actually started watching the show. Korra, I think, was in the bathroom and just washed her hands and saw some blush or something next to her. She grabbed it and pretty much slapped herself with it. She went out the bathroom brushing it off of her and coughing. Alisa laughed. She was about to walk away when she heard someone talking.

"What the hell is this?" Adrian asked. Alisa glared at him but then turned back to the TV. He turned to me and I shrugged.

Hours passed and Alisa was playing some games by herself. She looked pretty bored. Adrian sighed since I took his last bottle of Vodka, he haven't had a drink in while. He looked alright, like it wasn't killing him. I guess he drank just for the hell of it.

"What are you looking at?" Adrian asked. I didn't know I was staring.

"Isn't it killing you?" I asked.

"What?" He asked, startled.

"Not drinking."

"Oh, I can go without drinking for a while. Thanks for the support." He said.

"Sorry. Every time I see you, you're always drinking."

"I want to stop. Believe me, I do."

"Then why don't you?"

"I don't know. I don't know." He sighed as Alisa came up to us and held her arms out to me. I realized she wanted me to pick her up. I did.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Well, that good." Adrian said. "Because, you are looking at the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich maker here." I had to scoff at that.

"I am the best." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like peanut butter." Alisa said. I smirked because I knew she loved peanut butter.

"Um…" Adrian said, at a total lost. Alisa started laughing.

"I love peanut butter." I started laughing at Adrian's face.

"That was unfair." He said, and started making the sandwich. Alisa just finished her sandwich and started watching TV again. My phone rang. Roza, it said.

"Hey." I said.

"Ready to come meet the newest member of the family?" She asked. I could hear the happiness and pride in her voice.

"We'll be there soon." Adrian smiled.

"Come on, Alisa. Let's go meet you cousin." Adrian said, grabbing her hand.

"Do you think they will like my drawing?" She asked.

"They'll love it." I assured her. She smiled as we left to find them. It didn't take long to get there and Rose was waiting in the waiting room with a smile that lit up her face. Alisa ran to her mother and jumped in her arms.

"Look what I drew for Aunt Lissa!" Alisa said. Rose smiled and kissed her forehead. I smiled and we went in the room. Lissa was sitting on the bed, holding her new baby with Christian next to her, holding her hand; they were both smiley brightly. I don't think I seen Christian smile so much. Rose put Alisa on the bed next to Lissa and she looked at the baby in her arms.

"Why is it so small?" Alisa asked. Rose laughed.

"He'll get bigger." She said.

"Bigger than me?"

"Maybe." Alisa frowned.

"What did you name him?" Adrian asked.

"Andre Lucas Dragomir-Ozera." Lissa said.

"Beautiful." Rose said. Christian smiled. Rose's parents came in with Eddie and Mia. I looked at Rose.

"You called everyone didn't you?" I asked.

"Of course." She smiled. I wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Oh! Aunt Lissa, look what I drew for you!" Alisa said. She grabbed the drawing and gave it to her. Lissa smiled and said thanks. The nurse came in to make sure everything was alright and if she could do anything.

"Actually," Rose said, pulling out a camera. "Can you take a picture?" The nurse nodded and took the camera. Abe and Janine stood by us. Adrian was in the front, smiling. Christian was on the other side, holding Lissa and his baby. Eddie and Mia stood by him and Eddie had his arms around Mia, holding her stomach. I wrapped my arms around Rose and she held Alisa.

"Smile." The nurse said and the camera flashed. She smiled and gave the camera back. Rose smiled and shut the thing off. We left after that. Rose put Alisa to bed and asked me, "Can we go to my house tomorrow and pack everything?"

"Sure. But we need to go on human time."

"Damn," She said. "We can't go to sleep can we?" She asked.

"You can if you want." She watched me.

"You don't want me to?" She asked.

"I kind of wanted to train with you." She smiled and kissed me.

"Sure, but someone needs to be here with Alisa."

"Adrian?" I suggested.

"I guess. He's probably the only one up." I laughed.

"Probably. Call him and I'll change." I kissed her forehead and went into my room, grabbed clothes and quickly changed. When I got back to Rose, she was begging Adrian to come over.

"Adrian, please. She's going to sleep through the night, so you can sleep here. Please, Adrian?" She paused but then smiled.

"Alright, I owe you, whatever; get your ass over here. Bye." I wrapped my arms around her. She lend her head against my chest.

"I'm not sure if I'll be any good." She told me. I chuckled.

"You're a Hathaway, Rose. I'm positive you'll be as just as good 5 years ago. Unless, you didn't excise or anything."

"I run every morning with Alisa and Sookie." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You'll just as good as I remember." I was about to kiss her when someone knocked on the door. Rose sighed and opened the door for Adrian. He came in and sat on the couch.

"You don't have to do anything. Just make sure no one comes in and-"

"Rose, shut up. I can handle this." He assured her.

"If you let anything happen to my daughter, your ass is mine." I told him. He paled and nodded.

"I won't let anything happen to her." He promised. I took Rose's hand.

"We'll be back soon."

"Don't have too much fun, Rosie." He teased. She flipped him off as we closed the door. He just laughed. I smiled at her.

"Let's go train." She smiled and we started running.

**Well, I didn't make this as long as I wanted, but that means more chapters for you guys :D. Shi-shizz is going to happen. Just saying :D**

**Oh, about the Legend of Korra….like I said, that is my favorite show besides Hell's Kitchen and MasterChef. Anybody watch them? Shizz is about to hit the fan on Hell's Kitchen and I love the blind girl on Masterchef. Teehee! Oh, the Legend of Korra had the season finale and IT WAS FUCKING AWESOME! I kept screaming at the goddamn TV. As you could see, I was mad. You guys should watch it. Just saying :D**

**Well, shit, looking the time. Got to go, my lovies. **

**Oh, remember REVIEW!**


	13. Shameless

**HEY, I JUST MET YOU! **

**AND THIS IS CRAZY!**

**BUT HERES MY NUMBER! **

**SO CALL ME MAYBE!**

**Don't ask… **

**I OWN NOTHING BESIDES SOOKIE, ANDRE, AND ALISA!**

**AND ALL THE OTHER BOYS**

**TRY TO CHASE ME…**

**BUT HERES MY NUMBER SO CALL ME MAYBE!**

**BOY, YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE, I MISSED YOU SO BAD!**

**Again, don't ask…**

_**LAST TIME ON MEMORIES LOST, MEMORIES FOUND: **__"You'll just as good as I remember." I was about to kiss her when someone knocked on the door. Rose sighed and opened the door for Adrian. He came in and sat on the couch._

"_You don't have to do anything. Just make sure no one comes in and-" _

"_Rose, shut up. I can handle this." He assured her. _

"_If you let anything happen to my daughter, your ass is mine." I told him. He paled and nodded._

"_I won't let anything happen to her." He promised. I took Rose's hand._

"_We'll be back soon."_

"_Don't have too much fun, Rosie." He teased. She flipped him off as we closed the door. He just laughed. I smiled at her._

"_Let's go train." She smiled and we started running._

**~Chapter 13: Shameless~**

**(ALL SONGS MENTIONED WILL BE ON MY PROFILE!)**

**Rose POV**

"So, now what, Comrade?" I asked as we walked in the gym. No one was there. Sweet. Me and Dimitri. Alone…

"Running." I looked at him like he spoke Russian to me.

"Say what?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yes, Roza. Running. I'll run with you." I groaned and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you, Roza." I sighed.

"I love you, too. I remember why you said I need to run. Sadly." He chuckled.

"You know I'm right. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside to the track.

"How long?" I asked.

"15 laps. Ready…set…go!" We started running. He was faster since he had such long legs. But I was pretty fast too. Since I have been running when I left, I wasn't breathless like I was. Well, I wouldn't say that. I was still breathless, just like not life or death breathless. Oh, well. We were on the last lap and Dimitri was a little front. I pushed myself forward as we were close to the end and I beat Dimitri. We just sat down on the ground, trying to catch our breath. Dimitri gave me a water bottle and smiled at me. I drank most of the bottle.

"You beat me." He said. I smiled.

"I did. Jealous yet?" I teased. He laughed.

"No. Ready to spar?" I frowned.

"Um…" Dimitri got up and then helped me up.

"I'll go easy on you." We went back inside the gym on the mats. "Ready?" I nodded. We circled each other, waiting for one of us to make a move. He lunged at me and I step out of the way. He tried to punch me but I blocked it. I gave a roundhouse kick to his stomach, but he only flinched. He punched me in my stomach and I fell to the ground, groaned in pain. Dimitri stopped and looked regretful.

"Oh, Roza. I'm so sorry. I didn't-" He tried to help me up but I tacked him to the ground.

"Roza!" I tried to 'stake' him but he kept blocking my hands, while laughing. He flipped us over so he was on top and his hand was over my heart. His hands pined my hands over my head.

"Dead." He said, smiling. I growled. "You did very well, Roza. I thought you wouldn't be as good."

"So all that shit about 'You'll be just as good as I remember.' Was for nothing? Love you, too." He laughed.

"I'm sorry. But that was unfair." I put on an innocent face and batted my eyelashes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, sweetly. He groaned.

"You know what I'm talking about, Rose."

"No, I don't." He rolled his eyes. I smiled at him. He gently pressed his lips against mine. I started kissing back. He let go of my hands and one went in my hair and the other went around my waist. I threw my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

"Alisa, cover your eyes!" Someone shouted. We broke the kiss and looked at the door. Adrian was there with Alisa, who had her eyes closed. Dimitri and I blushed and he got up then helped me up.

"Alisa, you can open your eyes now." I said. She peeked through her hands to make sure we weren't kissing. Then her hands dropped to her side. I smiled at her and took her out of Adrian's arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Alisa woke up and woke me up and wonder where you were at. I told her you were training and-" Adrian said.

"And I wanted to train!" Alisa shouted. I smiled and looked at Dimitri. He took her out of my arms and sat her on the ground. Adrian smiled at me.

"Well, I am going to get some real sleep now. See ya Little Dhampir. Bye Mini-Dhampir." I rolled my eyes. Alisa barley noticed that Adrian called her 'Mini-Dhampir' and left. She was too busy watching her daddy teaching her how to throw a punch without hurting herself. I smiled as I watched them.

"Mommy look! I can punch someone." She punched her father in the very wrong place. He groaned and fell to the ground. Alisa looked scared for a moment. I cover my mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Alisa, you don't punch a man there. Unless he's trying to hurt you." She nodded.

"I'm really sorry, daddy."

"Just…don't do it again." He said. She nodded and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her cheek. I picked her up and we went back to our room. But Stan ran into us. He stopped and stared at Alisa. She hid in my hair.

"Stop it, Stanny Boy. You're scaring my daughter." I said.

"You weren't lying."

"Of course not. You think I would lie about my own daughter."

"Who's her father?"

"I told you, me." Dimitri growled.

"What's your name?" Stan asked her.

"Alisa." She said, shyly.

"Hi, I'm Stan."

"Hi." She giggled. Barking suddenly came out of the middle of nowhere. Sookie came up and actually tackled Stan. She growled at him while we all laughed.

"Get this dog off of me!" He shouted.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Dimitri chuckled beside me.

"Rose, please!"

"Sookie, come here." She didn't move and kept growling.

"Sookie, _come here!" _She came over and sat beside me. Stan got up and glared at the dog. She barked at him and he flinched. I laughed.

"See ya later, Stanny boy!" I said, walking away back to our room.

"You might want to change." Dimitri said to me. Alisa looked confused.

"Yeah, I think you should too." It was now 5 in the evening and we should be leaving soon. He nodded and went to the bedroom to change. I looked at Alisa's confused face.

"We're going to our house." Alisa frowned.

"But, I thought we're staying here with daddy." She looked like she was going to cry.

"We are. We are going to get all of our clothes and stuff."

"Oh." Dimitri came out and I went to change in a long-sheet and jeans. I came back out and Dimitri and Alisa were ready to go.

**~ML MF~**

I turned on music while we packed everything.

"Hello, bitch!" Someone shouted. I turned to the door and saw my friends, Annie and Brittany, the nurse who helped me after the crash. They stopped as soon as they saw Dimitri but didn't see me. Brittany went over to him and leaned on him.

"Hello, darling. What's your name, gorgeous?" He looked scared.

"Um,…"

"Back off, bitch. He's mine." I said, coming the room. I grabbed Dimitri's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He smiled as I pulled back. The girls looked dumbstruck. They grabbed my arms and pulled me in the kitchen.

"How the hell-" Brittany said.

"Did you get-" Annie said.

"Someone-" Brittany said.

"Like him!" They shouted together.

"I honestly don't know." I sighed.

"Is he any good?" Annie asked.

"Is he Alisa's father?" Brittany asked.

"Wait, that's impossible. He's a Dhampir." Annie and Brittany were both Dhampirs but they weren't guardians. They left to take care of their children.

"Okay, shut up!" They shut up and looked at me. "I haven't gotten my full memory back. But I know I love him and he loves me. I can't remember sleeping with him and I haven't yet. Yes, he is Alisa's father. I know he's a Dhampir. He's Alisa father because I'm shadow-kissed. So I can have children with him." I took a deep breath.

"Damn, girl. You pick them well." Brittany approved. I rolled my eyes.

"You're leaving?" Annie asked.

"Yes. Dimitri works at the academy. I don't want to leave him." They hugged me.

"You better come and visit." They said. I laughed.

"I will. Now help me pack." They laughed and helped me back.

"Rose, Dimitri? You here?" A very familiar voice called.

"Lissa! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. She, Christian, mom, and Adrian came in.

"Sorry. We thought we could help." Lissa was holding Andre in her arms.

"You can't help while holding a baby." I said.

"Okay, I wanted to see you house." She laughed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Princess Dragomir." Brittany and Annie bowed, recognizing her. Lissa grimaced.

"Please, call me Lissa." They smiled. We packed until around 6 when everybody else with Alisa. Me and Dimitri stayed the night and packed. I turned the music to Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado featuring Timbaland.

_Am I throwing you off?  
>Nope<br>Didn't think so_

_How you doin' young lady_  
><em>That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy<em>  
><em>You don't have to play about the joke<em>  
><em>I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke<em>

_You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right_  
><em>You lookin' for her in the day time with the light<em>  
><em>You might be the type if I play my cards right<em>  
><em>I'll find out by the end of the night<em>

_You expect me to just let you hit it_  
><em>But will you still respect me if you get it<em>

_All I can do is try, gimme one chance_  
><em>What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand<em>

_I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent_

_You wanna get in my world, get lost in it_  
><em>Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute<em>

_Promiscuous girl_  
><em>Wherever you are<em>  
><em>I'm all alone<em>  
><em>And it's you that I want<em>

_Promiscuous boy_  
><em>You already know<em>  
><em>That I'm all yours<em>  
><em>What you waiting for?<em>

_Promiscuous girl_  
><em>You're teasing me<em>  
><em>You know what I want<em>  
><em>And I got what you need<em>

_Promiscuous boy_  
><em>Let's get to the point<em>  
><em>Cause we're on a roll<em>  
><em>Are you ready?<em>

_Roses are red_  
><em>Some diamonds are blue<em>  
><em>Chivalry is dead<em>  
><em>But you're still kinda cute<em>

_Hey! I can't keep my mind off you_  
><em>Where you at, do you mind if I come through<em>

_I'm out of this world come with me to my planet_  
><em>Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?<em>

_They call me Thomas_  
><em>last name Crown<em>  
><em>Recognize game<em>  
><em>I'm a lay mine's down<em>

_I'm a big girl I can handle myself_  
><em>But if I get lonely I'ma need your help<em>  
><em>Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health<em>

_I want you on my team_  
><em>So does everybody else.<em>

_Baby we can keep it on the low_  
><em>Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know<em>  
><em>If you with it girl I know a place we can go<em>

_What kind of girl do you take me for?_

_Don't be mad, don't get mean_  
><em>Don't get mad, don't be mean<em>

_Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean_  
><em>Don't get mad, don't be mean<em>

_Wait! I don't mean no harm_  
><em>I can see you with my t-shirt on<em>

_I can see you with nothing on_  
><em>feeling on me before you bring that on<em>

_Bring that on_  
><em>You know what I mean<em>

_Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things_  
><em>I'm only trying to get inside your brain<em>  
><em>To see if you can work me the way you say<em>

_It's OK, it's alright_  
><em>I got something that you gonna like<em>

_Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash_  
><em>Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash<em>

_Promiscuous Girl_  
><em>Wherever you are<em>  
><em>I'm all alone<em>  
><em>And its you that I want<em>

_Promiscuous Boy_  
><em>I'm calling your name<em>  
><em>But you're driving me crazy<em>  
><em>The way you're making me wait<em>

_Promiscuous Girl_  
><em>You're teasing me<em>  
><em>You know what I want<em>  
><em>And I got what you need<em>

_Promiscuous Boy_  
><em>We're one in the same<em>  
><em>So we don't gotta play games no more<em>

I was dancing to the song when Dimitri came up behind me and chuckled. I jumped and turned around to face him. I slapped his chest. He grabbed my hand as another song came on. Jesus, Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood.

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
>On a snow white Christmas Eve<br>Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
>Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline<br>It'd been a long hard year  
>She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention<br>she was going way too fast  
>Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass<br>She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
>She didn't even have time to cry<br>She was so scared  
>She threw her hands up in the air<br>_

Dimitri started dancing with me when he reaziled something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Roza?"

_Jesus take the wheel  
>Take it from my hands<br>Cause I can't do this on my own  
>I'm letting go<br>So give me one more chance  
>To save me from this road I'm on<br>Jesus take the wheel  
><em>

"The song." I closed my eyes. This song was pretty much singing the worst day of my life. That I know of.

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
>And the car came to a stop<br>She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
>And for the first time in a long time<br>She bowed her head to pray  
>She said I'm sorry for the way<br>I've been living my life  
>I know I've got to change<br>So from now on tonight_

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Jesus take the wheel  
>Take it from my hands<br>Cause I can't do this on my own  
>I'm letting go<br>So give me one more chance  
>To save me from this road I'm on<br>Jesus take the wheel

Oh I'm letting go  
>So give me one more chance<br>Save me from this road I'm on  
>From this road I'm on<br>Jesus take the wheel  
>Oh take it take it from me<br>Oh

"The worst day of my life. That I know of so far. She's pretty much singing it."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"Christmas eve, I was going to Brittany's house to spend Christmas with her. Alisa was about 1 year old." **(A/N: Am I right? I suck at Math. So, Rose would found out she was pregnant in April. They slept together before the attack a few weeks before her birthday at the end of March. So would have been at least a month or 2 pregnant. Nine months later….would be January, right? Next Christmas she would be about 1 year old. Right?) **"I just got a memory back and I was upset. I was driving like 80. I hit the ice wrong and when I looked at Alisa…." I couldn't finish. Dimitri looked shocked. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. He looked at me and brushed the tear away and kissed me.

"It's alright. She's fine. Your both fine." He kissed me again. I pulled back and smiled. I lend my head on shoulder as we danced to the song. Shameless. Not by Billy Joel but Skylar Laine was singing. You know, from American Idol.

_Well I'm shameless when it comes to loving you  
>I'd do anything you want me to<br>I'd do anything at all_

_And I'm standing here for all the world to see_  
><em>There ain't that much left of me<em>  
><em>That has very far to fall<em>

_You know I'm not someone who has ever been_  
><em>Insecure about the world I've been living in<em>  
><em>I don't break easy, I have my pride<em>  
><em>But if you need to be satisfied<em>

_I'm shameless, baby I don't have a prayer_  
><em>Anytime I see you standing there<em>  
><em>I go down upon my knees<em>

_And I'm changing, I swore I'd never compromise_  
><em>But you convinced me otherwise<em>  
><em>I'll do anything you please<em>

_You see in all my life I've never found_  
><em>What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down<em>  
><em>I could walk away from anyone I ever knew<em>  
><em>But I can't walk away from you<em>

_I have never let anything have this much control over me_  
><em>Cause I worked too hard to call me life my own<em>  
><em>Yes I made myself a world and it worked so perfectly<em>  
><em>But it's your world now, I can't refuse<em>  
><em>I never had so much to lose<em>  
><em>I'm shameless...shameless<em>

_You know it should be easy for someone who's strong_  
><em>To say they're sorry or admit when they're wrong<em>  
><em>I've never lost anything I ever missed<em>  
><em>But I've never been in love like this...<em>  
><em>It's out of my hands<em>  
><em>I'm shameless, I don't have the power now<em>  
><em>But I don't want it anyhow<em>  
><em>So I've got to let it go<em>

_I'm shameless, shameless as someone can be_  
><em>You can make a total fool of me<em>  
><em>I just wanted you to know<em>

_I am shameless_  
><em>Shameless...<em>  
><em>Shameless...<em>

Dimitri just held me and we danced-or moved around in a circle.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Roza.." He sounded nervous.

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"Do you want to meet my family?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, wide eyed. "Your family?" He nodded.

"I would love to but.."

"But what?" He asked.

"What about Alisa? What if they hate me or don't believe us? What if-" He cut me off by kissing me.

"Roza, they love you already. They can tell that Alisa is our daughter just by looking at her." He kissed me again. "Don't worry." I took a deep breath.

"I guess we can go. And Lissa and Christian and Adrian and everybody else." I said. He laughed as I yawned. He picked me up as I squealed. He laughed as he carried me up to my old bedroom. We left the bed because we knew we were going to sleep tonight. Dimitri took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. I undressed in front of him and took his shirt and put it on. He went downstairs and turned everything off and locked the door. I climbed into bed and few moments later he climbed into the bed and curled up against my back with one arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek and said, "Goodnight Roza. I love you."

"I love you too."

**REVIEW!**


	14. Taken

**I thought I put an Author's note on this but it never showed up.. Hm. My birthday was the 12****th****! Wish me love(:**

_**LAST TIME ON MEMORIES LOST, MEMORIES FOUND: **__"I love you too." I said and kissed his cheek. _

"_Roza.." He sounded nervous. _

"_Yeah?" I looked at him._

"_Do you want to meet my family?" He asked._

"_What?" I asked, wide eyed. "Your family?" He nodded. _

"_I would love to but.." _

"_But what?" He asked._

"_What about Alisa? What if they hate me or don't believe us? What if-" He cut me off by kissing me._

"_Roza, they love you already. They can tell that Alisa is our daughter just by looking at her." He kissed me again. "Don't worry." I took a deep breath._

"_I guess we can go. And Lissa and Christian and Adrian and everybody else." I said. He laughed as I yawned. He picked me up as I squealed. He laughed as he carried me up to my old bedroom. We left the bed because we knew we were going to sleep tonight. Dimitri took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. I undressed in front of him and took his shirt and put it on. He went downstairs and turned everything off and locked the door. I climbed into bed and few moments later he climbed into the bed and curled up against my back with one arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek and said, "Goodnight Roza. I love you."_

"_I love you too." _

**~Chapter 14: Taken~**

**(Oooh, sounds bad doesn't it XD Anyone seen the movie? There is a movie called Taken, right?)**

**Rose POV**

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" I asked Mia for the 500th time. Mia smiled as Eddie came up and held her hand.

"I'm sure." Mia said. "Go have fun with your man and daughter. I'll take care of Sookie until you get back." I heisted but she hugged me.

"Go or the plane will leave without you." She teased.

"You know what to do right?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Make sure she always has water, feed her 2 cups at least twice a day, take her out and let her run and use the bathroom. I get it. Go!" She laughed. I hugged them both and ran to Dimitri to get on the plane. Alisa ran into my arms as boarded the plane. We took one of the academy planes because Alberta gave it to us. Lissa and Christian were beside us, holding Andre. Adrian was in front of us. I sat beside Dimitri and Alisa said beside me. We were ready to take off and Alisa wanted to get up.

"You can't." I told her.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because the seat belt sign isn't off yet." She waited and when the sign when off, she took her seat belt off and climbed into my lap.

"Where are we going?" Alisa asked.

"Russia." Dimitri said.

"Russia? Where's that at?"

"Far away from here." I said.

"What does it look like?" Alisa asked.

"Artic wasteland." I said, with a smile. Dimitri rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't listen to your mother. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Alisa climbed into Dimitri.

"Tell me about Russia!" Alisa said, excitedly. Dimitri laughed and told her about how beautiful it was and how we both love it. Alisa just sat there, listening to her father talk about his homeland. I realized, as he was talking, he was homesick. He wanted to go to see his family again.

"Why are we going to Russia?" Alisa asked at one point.

"To see my family." Dimitri said. Alisa smiled.

"We get to meet your family?" Alisa asked, excitedly.

"There your family too." I said.

"Tell me about them!"

"Yeah, Dimka." Lissa said, in a teasing voice. "Tell us about your family." Everyone-Lissa, Christian, Adrian, me and Alisa-were waiting for Dimitri to speak. When did he, he sounded happy. Everyone got excited when Dimitri said he beat the living shit out of the bastard of his dad. I was proud of him of that. When Dimitri was done, Alisa was worn out. So she climbed into my lap and fell asleep. I lend my head on Dimitri's shoulder. He kissed my forehead.

"Get some sleep Roza."

"Roza, we're here." Dimitri said. I smiled. We finally arrived in town of Baia.

"Yay, we're here!" Alisa shouted.

"Shh, Alisa." Lissa said. Andre woke up but didn't cry. Thankfully. We pulled up to small house. Dimitri took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I hope so." I got out. We all got out and I grabbed Alisa.

"Will they like me?" Alisa asked.

"They'll love you." Dimitri said, kissing her forehead. Dimitri knocked on the door and a girl who looked my age answered. She screamed and started talking in Russia and hugged Dimitri. She spoke Russian to us and invited us inside.

"Oh, you're American." She said. Then I knew, she was Viktoria, younger sister.

"Yeah, I'm Rose. Dimitri's girlfriend." Her eyes lit up.

"Oh, so you're the Rose he's been talking about the time. I thought he lost you."

"Well, he found me. He talked about me all the time?" I blushed.

"Oh yeah. He wouldn't shut up about you."

"Well, at least I know he cares. Where is he?" I looked around; he was nowhere to found.

"He's probably seeing mom. Well, who's this?" She looked at my little girl in my arms.

"My names Alisa!" She said. Sometimes, she could be so shy other times she could be as outgoing as me. Viktoria laughed.

"Hi, I'm Viktoria."

"Victoria?"

"Viktoria."

"Can I call you something else?" Viktoria chuckled.

"Vika."

"Vika." She smiled and looked at everyone else.

"Princess Dragomir." She said and bowed. Lissa groaned.

"Please, don't do that. Just call me Lissa." Vika nodded.

"Christian." They shook hands. Adrian came up to her and took her hand and kissed it. Vika took her hand back.

"Watch it party boy. I am a guardian and can kick your ass easily."

"Aaww, come on, little Rosie here with protect me."

"Bullshit." I muttered.

"Rose…" He whined. Dimitri came back in with a woman in his arms that I think was his mom. She spoke Russian to me. Then she realized I didn't speak Russian.

"Sorry. I'm Olena. You must be Rose and her friends." She looked at the little girl in my arms. "Who's this?" Dimitri let go of his mom and wrapped his arms around us.

"Mama, this is our daughter, Alisa." She looked shocked.

"That's impossible." Vika said.

"Yeah, we know." I said.

"Then who is her father?" Olena asked. Alisa patted Dimitri.

"This is my daddy." She said, confused.

"Rose is…special. She's shadow-kissed like Mark. She can have children with me, mama." Olena looked at she still didn't believe it but she really looked at Alisa.

"She does look like the both of you." She smiled at Alisa. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Alisa." Olena smiled.

"Hi, I'm Olena."

"She's your grandmother." She looked at me, confused.

"I have two?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Yes, you have two." She reached for Olena and she took Alisa out of my arms. Vika smiled at me and talked to the others. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and said, "Told you so."

"Shut up. I know that's not all of them. Maybe Sonya or Karolina will hate me." Vika scoffed.

"Yeah right." She said.

Olena made us a big dinner since we came. Not that I was completing. The food was great even if it was Russian food. Alisa even ate it. Sonya, Karolina and their children came home. Paul, Zoya, and Katya. Katya was a year younger than Alisa and Sonya's daughter. Zoya was Karolina's daughter and was a year older than Alisa. Paul was 14 going on 15 and reminded me of Dimitri. Alisa got along with them great well, everyone but Paul. She didn't like Paul very well. It didn't matter; she liked everyone else. The Belikov's loved us. Lissa, Andre, and Christian stayed in the guest bedroom, me, Alisa and Dimitri were in his room while Adrian had the couch. Sucks for him. We all went to sleep quickly.

"Momma!" Alisa ran to me and held on my leg. "Momma, Paul says there's a park not far from here. Can we go, momma! Please?" I laughed.

"After you finish your lunch." She smiled and started to eat her food. I looked at Paul. He smirked.

"Thanks, Paul."

"My pleasure, Rosie." Good god, he was like Adrian sometimes. Good thing he wasn't an alcoholic…. Yet. The girls finished their food quickly. Andre wasn't feeling good and it was really sunny and hot outside, not good for the Moroi. So the Moroi stayed while me, Dimitri, Paul, and Viktoria took the three girls to the park. Zoya, Katya, and Alisa were in the sandbox but Zoya and Katya had to go to the bathroom and Viktoria took them. I looked at Dimitri and he was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"I haven't realized how much I missed this place. I use to come here all the time when I was little." I smiled and looked back at the sandbox to see Alisa. She wasn't there. I had a bad feeling in my stomach. I looked back at Dimitri.

"Dimitri?" He looked at me. "Where's Alisa?" He looked confused.

"I thought she was in the sandbox."

"She was. Not anymore."

"Go check to see if she's with Viktoria." I nearly ran to the bathroom where Viktoria, Katya and Zoya were coming out.

"Where's Alisa?" I asked. Viktoria looked as just as confused as Dimitri did.

"She's not with me." I nearly wanted to faint. _Alisa is gone, Alisa is gone. _I ran back to Dimitri.

"She's not with her!"

"_Mommy!" _Someone shouted. I knew that voice anywhere. We started running toward the sound of the voice.

"Alisa!" I shouted. I saw her in some women arms who was running. Me and Dimitri pushed ourselves forward. The women jumped into a car. With my daughter. "No!" I shouted. The car drove away quickly. I got to the curb and the car was gone. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. _Someone took my daughter._ I started sobbing and Dimitri hugged me, but I saw him crying too. _Someone took my daughter. _I realized. _My daughter is gone. I might never see her again. _I sobbed even harder.

Me and Dimitri searched the town. We were walking back to the house when my stomach felt sick. I stopped walking and my hands went to my stomach. Dimitri stopped walking too and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Dimitri looked worried for me and Alisa.

"My stomach feels weird." Dimitri got his stake out. Just as a Strigoi attack him. He somehow knew it was coming and quickly staked it. He looked at me.

"Does your stomach still feel weird?" I nodded and stood by me protecting. I heard someone scream. We ran towards the sound. A young girl with blonde hair was pinned up against the wall with three Striogi around her. She looked scared out of her mind. Dimitri attacked the Strigoi and quickly staked them. They didn't even see him coming. I went up the girl.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded. Then I got a good look at her. She had brown eye and blonde hair that goes to her shoulders. She had a golden lily tattoo on her left cheek.

"You're human." I said, surprised.

"She's an alchemist." Dimitri said.

"What?" I asked. "What is that?" The girl got something out of her purse and dumped something on the dead bodies. They curled up and disappeared.

"Whoa." She chuckled.

"Thank you for saving me." She said.

"Your welcome. What's your name?" I asked.

"Sydney. Sydney Sage."

"Well, Sydney, you have a lot to explain." I said.

"I think we should go home." Dimitri said. I nodded. I grabbed his arm.

"Why did I nearly get sick when there were Strigoi?" I asked.

"I'll explain later." Sydney followed us back to the Belikov house. My parents were there.

"Abe Mazur." Sydney said, shocked. Abe smiled at her.

"Sydney Sage. Why, I thought I would see you again." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I could see in her eyes, she feared him.

"Wait. You two know each other?" I asked. Abe smiled.

"Of course. She asked for a favor that I was proud to help with." Sydney looked shocked.

"Well, you agreed." She said.

"How is Keith Darrell doing?" Sydney paled.

"It doesn't matter." My mom said. She looked at me with sad eyes. "We need to find Alisa." With saving Sydney and killing Strigoi, I nearly forgot about my daughter.

"Who's Alisa?" Sydney asked.

"My daughter." I said, sadly. She looked shocked.

"What happened to her?"

"Someone took her while we were at the park." I started crying. Dimitri hugged me.

"I'm so sorry." I just nodded. The guardians started making a plan and trying to figure out where she would be. But no one could think of where she could be. Dimitri carried me up to our bedroom and we climbed into bed. It felt weird that Alisa wasn't here… I cried myself to sleep and Dimitri just held me.

_Christian. Christian._

_Christian was hurt._

_I snapped back into Lissa's body, suddenly sucked in by the terror pounding through her. She was surrounded, surrounded by men and women who had come out of nowhere, bursting up into the attic of the chapel where she and Christian had gone to talk. Christian leapt up, fire flaring from his fingers. One of the invaders hit him on the head with something hard, making his body slump to the ground._

_I desperately hoped he was okay, but I couldn't waste any more energy worrying about him. All my fear was for Lissa now. I couldn't let the same thing happen to her. I couldn't let them hurt her. I needed to save her, to get her out of there. But I didn't know how. She was too far away, and I couldn't even escape her head at the moment, let alone run over there or get help._

_The attackers approached her, calling her Princess and telling her not to worry, and that they were guardians. And they did seem like guardians. Definitely Dhampirs. Moving in precise, efficient ways. But I didn't recognize them as any of the guardians from school. Neither did Lissa. Guardians wouldn't have attacked Christian. And guardians certainly wouldn't be binding and gagging her—_

_Something forced me out of her head, and I frowned, staring around my room. I needed to go back to her and find out what had happened. Usually the connection just faded or I closed it off, but this—this was like something had actually removed me and pulled me. Pulled me back here._

_But that made no sense. What could pull me back from…wait._

_My mind blanked._

_I couldn't remember what I'd just been thinking about. It was gone. Like static in my brain. Where had I been? With Lissa? What about Lissa?_

_Standing up, I wrapped my arms around myself, confused, trying to figure out what was going on. Lissa. Something with Lissa._

_Dimitri, a voice inside my head suddenly said. Go to Dimitri._

_Yes. Dimitri. My body and spirit burned for him all of a sudden, and I wanted to be with him more than I ever had before. I couldn't stay away from him. He'd know what to do._

_And he'd told me before I should come to him if something was wrong with Lissa. Too bad I couldn't remember what that was. Still. I knew he'd take care of everything._

_Getting up to the staff wing of the dorm wasn't hard, since they wanted to keep me inside tonight. I didn't know where his room was, but it didn't matter. Something was pulling me to him, urging me closer. An instinct pushed me toward one of the doors, and I beat the living daylights out of it._

_After a few moments, he opened it, brown eyes widening when he saw me._

_"Rose?"_

_"Let me in. It's Lissa."_

_He immediately stepped aside for me. I'd apparently caught him in bed, because the covers were peeled back on one side and only a small tableside lamp shone in the darkness. Plus, he wore only cotton pajama bottoms; his chest—which I'd never seen before, and wow, did it look great—was bare. The ends of his dark hair curled near his chin and appeared damp, like he'd taken a shower not so long ago._

_"What's wrong?"_

_The sound of his voice thrilled me, and I couldn't answer. I couldn't stop staring at him. The force that had pulled me up here pulled me to him. I wanted him to touch me so badly, so badly I could barely stand it. He was so amazing. So unbelievably gorgeous. I knew somewhere something was wrong, but it didn't seem important. Not when I was with him._

_With almost a foot separating us, there was no way I could easily kiss his lips without his help. So instead, I aimed for his chest, wanting to taste that warm, smooth skin._

_"Rose!" he exclaimed, stepping back. "What are you doing?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_I moved toward him again, needing to touch him and kiss him and do so many other things._

_"Are you drunk?" he asked, holding his hand out in a warding gesture._

_"Don't I wish." I tried to dodge around him, then paused, momentarily uncertain. "I thought you wanted to—don't you think I'm pretty?" In all the time we'd known each other, in all the time this attraction had built, he'd never told me I was pretty. He'd hinted at it, but that wasn't the same. And despite all the assurances I had from other guys that I was hotness incarnate, I needed to hear it from the one guy I actually wanted._

_"Rose, I don't know what's going on, but you need to go back to your room."_

_When I moved toward him again, he reached out and gripped my wrists. With that touch, an electric current shot through both of us, and I saw him forget whatever he'd just been worrying about. Something seized him too, something that made him suddenly want me as much I wanted him._

_Releasing my wrists, he moved his hands up my arms, sliding slowly along my skin. Holding me in his dark, hungry gaze, he pulled me to him, pressing me right up to his body._

_One of his hands moved up the back of my neck, twining his fingers in my hair and tipping my face up to his. He brought his lips down, barely brushing them against mine._

_Swallowing, I asked again, "Do you think I'm pretty?"_

_He regarded me with utter seriousness, like he always did. "I think you're beautiful."_

_"Beautiful?"_

_"You are so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes."_

_His lips moved to mine, gentle at first, and then hard and hungry. His kiss consumed me. His hands on my arms slid down, down my hips, down to the edge of my dress. He gathered up the fabric in his hands and began pushing it up my legs. I melted into that touch, into his kiss and the way it burned against my mouth. His hands kept sliding up and up, until he'd pulled the dress over my head and tossed it on the floor._

_"You…you got rid of that dress fast," I pointed out between heavy breaths. "I thought you liked it."_

_"I do like it," he said. His breathing was as heavy as mine. "I love it."_

_And then he took me to the bed._

_I'd never been completely naked around a guy before. It scared the hell out of me—even though it excited me, too. Lying on the covers, we clung to each other and kept kissing—and kissing and kissing and kissing. His hands and lips took possession of my body, and every touch was like fire on my skin._

_After yearning for him for so long, I could barely believe this was happening. And while the physical stuff felt great, I also just liked being close to him. I liked the way he looked at me, like I was the sexiest, most wonderful thing in the world. I liked the way he would say my name in Russian, murmured like a prayer: Roza, Roza…_

_And somewhere, somewhere in all of this, was that same urging voice that had driven me up to his room, a voice that didn't sound like my own but that I was powerless to ignore. Stay with him, stay with him. Don't think about anything else except him. Keep touching him. Forget about everything else._

_I listened—not that I really needed any extra convincing._

_The burning in his eyes told me he wanted to do a lot more than we were, but he took things slow, maybe because he knew I was nervous. His pajama pants stayed on. At one point, I shifted so that I hovered over him, my hair hanging around him. He tilted his head slightly, and I just barely caught sight of the back of his neck. I brushed my fingertips over the six tiny marks tattooed there._

_"Did you really kill six Strigoi?" He nodded. "Wow."_

_He brought my own neck down to his mouth and kissed me. His teeth gently grazed my skin, different from a vampire but every bit as thrilling. "Don't worry. You'll have a lot more than me someday."_

_"Do you feel guilty about it?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Killing them. You said in the van that it was the right thing to do, but it still bothers you. It's why you go to church, isn't it? I see you there, but you aren't really into the services."_

_He smiled, surprised and amused I'd guessed another secret about him. "How do you know these things? I'm not guilty exactly…just sad sometimes. All of them used to be human or Dhampirs or Moroi. It's a waste, that's all, but as I said before, it's something I have to do. Something we all have to do. Sometimes it bothers me, and the chapel is a good place to think about those kinds of things. Sometimes I find peace there, but not often. I find more peace with you."_

_He rolled me off of him and moved on top of me again. The kissing picked up once more, harder this time. More urgent. Oh God, I thought. I'm finally going to do it. This is it. I can feel it._

_He must have seen the decision in my eyes. Smiling, he slid his hands behind my neck and unfastened Victor's necklace._

_He set it on the bedside table. As soon as the chain left his fingers, I felt like I'd been slapped in the face. I blinked in surprise._

_Dimitri must have felt the same way. "What happened?" he asked._

_"I-I don't know." I felt like I was trying to wake up, like I'd been asleep for two days. I needed to remember something._

_Lissa. Something with Lissa._

_My head felt funny. Not pain or dizziness, but…the voice, I realized. The voice urging me toward Dimitri was gone. That wasn't to say I didn't want him anymore because hey, seeing him there in those sexy pajama bottoms, with that brown hair spilling over the side of face was pretty fine. But I no longer had that outside influence pushing me to him. Weird._

_He frowned, no longer turned on. After several moments of thought, he reached over and picked up the necklace. The instant his fingers touched it, I saw desire sweep over him again. He slid his other hand onto my hip, and suddenly, that burning lust slammed back into me. My stomach went queasy while my skin started to prickle and grow warm again. My breathing became heavy. His lips moved toward mine again._

_Some inner part of me fought through._

_"Lissa," I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut. "I have to tell you something about Lissa. But I can't…remember…I feel so strange…"_

_"I know." Still holding onto me, he rested his cheek against my forehead. "There's something…something here…" He pulled his face away, and I opened my eyes. "This necklace. That's the one Prince Victor gave you?"_

_I nodded and could see the sluggish thought process trying to wake up behind his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he removed his hand from my hip and pushed himself away._

_"What are you doing?" I exclaimed. "Come back…"_

_He looked like he wanted to—very badly—but instead he climbed out of the bed. He and the necklace moved away from me. I felt like he'd ripped part of me away, but at the same time, I had that startling sensation of waking up, like I could think clearly once more without my body making all the decisions._

_On the other hand, Dimitri still wore a look of animal passion on him, and it seemed to take a great deal of effort for him to walk across the room. He reached the window and managed to open it one-handed. Cold air blasted in, and I rubbed my hands over my arms for warmth._

_"What are you going to—?" The answer hit me, and I sprang out of bed, just as the necklace flew out the window. "No! Do you know how much that must have—?"_

_The necklace disappeared, and I no longer felt like I was waking up. I was awake. Painfully, startlingly so._

_I took in my surroundings. Dimitri's room. Me naked. The rumpled bed._

_But all that was nothing compared to what hit me next._

_"Lissa!"_

I woke up gasping.

"Dimitri, wake up." I whispered. He woke up quickly.

"What?"

"I remembered something." He rolled over to look at me.

"What did you remember?" I blushed in the dark.

"The lust charm, Victor kidnapping Lissa, and saying you didn't love me then Natalie attacking and saying you love me." He smiled at me.

"I'm glad your remember everything. Get some sleep." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"I hope we find her soon." I whispered.

"Me too." He kissed me and we fell asleep.

"Rose! I talked to her! In her dreams!" Someone shouted. I was out of bed in a flash.

**Review? Pretty please, for my birthday?**


	15. Shot & Kissed

_**LAST TIME ON MEMORIES LOST, MEMORIES FOUND: **__I woke up gasping. _

"_Dimitri, wake up." I whispered. He woke up quickly. _

"_What?" _

"_I remembered something." He rolled over to look at me. _

"_What did you remember?" I blushed in the dark._

"_The lust charm, Victor kidnapping Lissa, and saying you didn't love me then Natalie attacking and saying you love me." He smiled at me._

"_I'm glad your remember everything. Get some sleep." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. _

"_I hope we find her soon." I whispered._

"_Me too." He kissed me and we fell asleep. _

"_Rose! I talked to her! In her dreams!" Someone shouted. I was out of bed in a flash_

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 15: Shot &amp; Kissed~<strong>

**Adrian POV**

_Alisa was missing. _

That's was all I was thinking about. That is, until a cute blonde girl came into the house with Rose and Dimitri. Hell, cute didn't even describe her. She was beautiful. Her blonde hair came down to her shoulders, brown eyes and had a golden lily tattoo on her cheek. She was shorter than me and she was human. It didn't matter if she was human or Moroi, she was stunningly beautiful.

"Abe Mazur." The girl exclaimed. She shocked and well, scared. I had a feeling she didn't Abe any more than I did.

"Sydney Sage. Why, I thought I would see you again." Abe said, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Yup, she didn't like him. It was written all over her aura.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Rose asked. Abe smiled at Sydney, fangs and all.

"Of course. She asked for a favor that I was proud to help with." Sydney looked shocked.

"Well, you agreed." She said.

"How is Keith Darrell doing?" Sydney paled. Who the hell was Keith Darrell? By the looks of it, Sydney or Abe didn't like him either.

"It doesn't matter." Janine said, looking at Rose with sad eyes. "We need to find Alisa." With meeting Sydney, I nearly forgot about the missing little girl.

"Who's Alisa?" Sydney asked.

"My daughter." Rose said. Sydney looked shocked and surprised.

"What happened to her?"

"Someone took her while we were at the park." Rose started crying and Dimitri hugged her. Who would take a little girl from a park? A sweet little girl. The fuck is wrong with people these days?

"I'm so sorry." I could see in her aura, she meant it. She felt horrible about it, even though she didn't know any of us. She came and sat down near me.

"Hi." I said. She looked at me.

"Hi. I'm Sydney." She held her hand out for me to shake. I did and I suddenly warm.

"I heard. I'm Adrian Ivashkov." She looked at me, shocked.

"Oh, great." She said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I said, offended.

"Nothing." She said, sweetly. Everyone went to bed and Sydney was leaving.

"Well, Sage, I can't wait until I see your beautiful face. I'm counting the minutes until I see you again." When she had one foot out the door. She turned back to me.

"I really doubt that." She smirked. I smiled and she smiled back at me. My heart fluttered little. Then she left. And I couldn't wait to see her again. I laid down on the couch, trying to get Sydney Sage out of my head, but it wasn't working. She was amazing. She reminded me of Rose a little. She was beautiful, funny, and smart. Damn it, I falling for an alchemist…Maybe she feels the same way. I was about to asleep, thinking if Sydney was going to be in my dreams or not; and that's when it hit me. Dreams. Alisa is probably asleep too! I can find her and Rose would love me forever! Okay, maybe not the last part. I started thinking about Alisa and tried pulling her in a dream. We were in a meadow that I don't know. Alisa was sitting on the ground in a purple dress with white sandals with her hair curled and her bangs pinned back. She was looked around.

"Alisa?" I called. She jumped and ran to me.

"Uncle Addie!" She ran it my arms.

"Hey, sweetheart." I said as I hugged her. I sat her down and looked at her.

"Alisa, where are you?" I asked.

"Here" She said, confused.

"No, it the real world. Where are you?"

"I don't know." She started crying. I made her look at me.

"Alisa, you got to tell me something so we can find you."

"I remember going by Grandma's house." She said, after a while.

"Which way? Left or right?" She looked confused. I grabbed a stick and drew a house in the dirt and a road.

"Which way did you go? This way? Or the other way?" She pointed to the left.

"That way. Then we went into a house."

"How far?"

"I don't know." I sighed. At least I got something. I kissed her forehead.

"Alisa, I need to go." She looked like she wanted to cry again.

"But, you just got here."

"I know, but I got to go. We'll find you soon, I promise." She nodded. I hugged her.

"We'll find you soon." I made the dream disappear. I got up from the couch and ran to Rose's room.

"Rose! I talked to her! In her dreams!" I shouted. She ran to me, grabbed my shirt and started screaming at me.

"She is alright? Did they hurt her? Where is she!" She screamed. I pulled her hands off my shirt.

"She's not far from here. She's fine." I assured her. She sighed as I told her.

"That's it?" She asked. I nodded, she sighed.

"It's a start. We'll start looking in the morning." She left and went back to bed with Dimitri following her. I climbed back on the couch and fell asleep. Dreaming about Sydney Sage.

**Rose POV**

Sydney came back in the morning and Adrian was in a very happy mood. Weird….Maybe he likes her. Hell, there was no maybe about it. I see the way he was looking at her. He _loves _her. I didn't care; I was happy for him….As long she didn't break his heart. I would serious hurt her if she broke his heart. I and Dimitri walked up and down the street and nothing, of course. Whoever took her, wanted to keep her hidden. Even thought, I had no idea why they wanted her in the first place. Nothing important happened for the rest of the night. This is until; Adrian woke me saying he knew where she was at.

"Rose! I know where she's at!" He shouted. This is the second night when I woke up to him saying that. It was starting to get on my nerves.

"I know where's she at. Down the street. 1354."

"That's great!" Then I realized something. "How did you get the address?"

"Alisa saw it." I nodded.

"We'll look in the morning."

**Sydney POV**

Me, Rose and Dimitri were walking the down the street looking for 1354. Neither of us knew where that was. So we just were walking down the street, looking for the number. We were walking down the street and I saw a little girl who was about 5, looking out the window. She looked at me then looked at Rose and Dimitri. There was something familiar about her... She started banging on the window, trying to get someone attention. I turned to Rose and Dimitri.

"Rose, look." I said, pointing to the little girl. She looked at her, screamed and ran to the window. Dimitri and I followed. Rose started crying and I guessed this was the missing girl. Rose told her to get back and cover her head. Alisa backed into a corner and covered her head like she was told. Rose got her gun out and shot the window 3 or 4 times until the window broke. Rose moved all the glass on the ground as Alisa came running up to us. She held her arms out to Rose but then Alisa screamed. A woman showed up behind her and pulled her hair and pointed a gun at her head. Well, Alisa's hair was in a braid but it still had to hurt. Rose, Dimitri and I got our guns out. Yeah, I don't seem like the type to carry a gun and it was useless against Strigoi but you never know.

"How dare you steal my daughter!" The woman shouted. Rose looked taken back.

"She's my daughter you bitch!" Rose shouted and pointed her gun at her.

"You are the one who stole my Stephanie from me! Now that I have her back, you're trying to take her away from me again!" She started crying. She started moving towards the door with Alisa. Rose moved her hands over her eyes and then her ears. Alisa shut her eyes and covered her ears. And Rose shot the woman.

The man behind the woman shot Dimitri. Rose screamed and shot the man. Alisa ran toward us. Rose ran to Dimitri as he fell to the ground. I went to the window and helped Alisa out. She stood by the window unsure.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend." I said, sweetly. She reached her arms out to me and wrapped them around my neck as I helped her out the window. I sat her down on the ground and she ran to her parents. Rose was crying as she looked at Dimitri. He was shot in the lung. She looked at me.

"Call the police!" I had my phone and called them and gave them the address.

"They'll be here soon." I said.

"Daddy. Don't die." Alisa said, crying. Dimitri grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'll be fine." He said. Rose and Alisa looked unsure. They came and took Dimitri. Rose went with him as I talked to police with Alisa. I held her in arms as she cried.

"When was she kidnapped?" They asked.

"2 days ago." I said.

"Where?"

"They said at the park. That she turned her back and she heard her scream and tried to get her. But she was too late." They nodded. "Do you know why they called her Stephanie?" I asked.

"The woman name was Sophia Smith. She had a daughter Stephanie Smith. She was kidnapped when she was 5 and never found. We all thought she was dead. Sophia gone crazy pretty much and was always so sure she would find her daughter. I guess she looks like Stephanie. I'm very sorry for this happening." Me and Alisa left after that. She held onto me as we walked back to the Belikov house.

"Will my daddy be alright?" She asked. I didn't know how to respond. But in the end I said, "Of course he will be. Your mom would never let him die." She didn't say anything after that. I opened the door and everyone attacked us.

"Alisa!" Everyone jumped up and kept talking to her asking how she was and if she was alright.

"HEY!" Adrian shouted. Everyone turned to him, shocked. "Where are Rose and Dimitri?"

"Dimitri was shot. They both went to the hospital."

"Oh god." Dimitri's mom said. "Is he alright? We have to go see him."

"Could you take care of my son and Alisa?" Lissa asked.

"Of course."

"I'll stay and help." Adrian said. She told me what to do and then they all left. It was just me, Adrian, Alisa, and Andre. Well, Andre was upstairs sleeping. Adrian took Alisa from me and sat her down on the couch and looked at her seriously.

"Alisa, tell me what they did to you." he asked. I sat down on the couch next to her.

"They did everything mommy would. They loved me, brushed my hair, fed me, and gave me toys. But they tried to cut my hair saying how I always wanted it short. So they braided it and put me in a room with a bunch of toys. She kept calling me Stephanie and said how much she loved me. I asked if she could take me home and she told me I was home. I said I wanted my mommy and she said she was my mommy."

"Alisa, did they touch you anywhere that felt wrong?" He asked. Just the thought of someone doing that do a child made me sick. Alisa shook her head.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. Adrian still looked unsure.

"I'm hungry." She said. Adrian got up and made god only knows what. He made her chicken nuggets and mac and cheese. When it was finished, Alisa ate all of it and said she was tired. I picked her and took her to Rose and Dimitri's room. I put her in the middle and tucked her.

"Will my daddy be alright?" She asked before she went to sleep. I smiled.

"I told you, he'll be fine." I kissed her forehead and she fell asleep. I closed the door as I walked out and headed downstairs. That is, until I heard someone say, "She likes you." I jumped to find Adrian lending against the wall, watching me. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. He smirked.

"Did I scare you?" He asked, trying not to laugh. I slapped his arm.

"Yes, you did. And what did you say?"

"I said, she likes you."

"Oh." He just looked at me.

"You didn't know." He said.

"No. She was scared of me at first." He chuckled.

"I'm not surprised. She was kidnapped. I think she would be scared." I sighed and walked downstairs. He followed me and grabbed my hand. I looked at him. He gave me a sweet small smile. I blushed under his gaze. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped an arm around my waist. I blushed again. He gently grabbed my chin with the hand that wasn't around my waist and made me look at him.

He lends in and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to make it longer but I got a headache….<strong>

**Oh, you won't find out what happens next with Adrian and Sydney because… Well, you'll find out(: **

**So Review(: **

**Otherwise, I will make Dimitri Die! Muhahaha!**


	16. Kidnapped (Re-posted)

**I OWN NOTHING!**

_**LAST TIME ON MEMORIES LOST, MEMORIES FOUND: **__"I said, she likes you." _

"_Oh." He just looked at me._

"_You didn't know." He said._

"_No. She was scared of me at first." He chuckled._

"_I'm not surprised. She was kidnapped. I think she would be scared." I sighed and walked downstairs. He followed me and grabbed my hand. I looked at him. He gave me a sweet small smile. I blushed under his gaze. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped an arm around my waist. I blushed again. He gently grabbed my chin with the hand that wasn't around my waist and made me look at him. _

_He lends in and kissed me. _

**~Chapter 16: Kidnapped (Reposted)~**

**Alisa POV**

I, Zoya, and Katya were playing in the sandbox and we were building a sandcastles to show to my mommy and daddy. But they had to go to the bathroom so they went with Aunt Vikki. I stayed and built the sandcastles. But a lady came up to me and grabbed me. She kept saying that she wouldn't hurt me and that she loved me and that she was taking me home. I didn't get it. Home was back at St. Vald's but we were at grandma's house. This wasn't my mommy. I looked over her shoulder and saw my mommy yelling at daddy, freaking out. So I screamed, "Mommy!" She looked over and mommy and daddy started running to me. The lady grabbed my hair and pulled me back down and started running.

"NO!" Mom shouted as the lady threw me in the car and we drove away. I want my mommy back. I started out the window and I saw grandma's house. I was hoping she was dropping me off there, but she didn't stop. We did stop at a house a few minutes later. She picked me up and we went into the house. She sat me down on the table and looked at me. She was really pretty. She smiled at me then hugged. I just sat there not hugging her back. She pulled back and said, "Stephanie, I missed you so much."

"My name is Alisa." I whispered. She growled.

"No, your name is Stephanie. _They _gave you that name."

"No, my name is Alisa."

"It's Stephanie." She growled at me.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"How about some lasagna?" I nodded. I wasn't so sure if I could eat what she makes but I was so hungry. She started making it and someone came in and hugged the lady and kissed her cheek. They reminded me of mommy and daddy. I started crying. The lady came and hugged me and asked me, "What's wrong?" I moved away from her.

"I want my mommy and daddy." I cried. She hugged me again.

"I am your mommy." She said. "And your daddy is right here."

"I don't know you!"

"Yes, you do. That lady took you from me. And now we have you back." She hugged me again. She touched my hair. "We got to cut your hair."

"No!" I always told my mommy that I never wanted my hair cut.

"But sweetheart, you always want your hair short."

"No!" She sighed and picked me. I screamed and hit her until she put me down.

"Come on, Stephanie. It's time for bed." She grabbed my hand and led me to a room. There were toys, dolls, and a bed.

"This is your room." She tucked me into bed, kissed my forehead, and left. I cried for my mommy and daddy. When I woke up, I was in a garden. I was wearing a pretty purple dress with white shoes. My hair was curled too.

"Alisa?" I turned around and saw my uncle.

"Uncle Addie!" I cried and ran to him.

"Hey, sweetheart!" He said, wrapping his arms around me. He pulled back and sat me and looked at me.

"Alisa, where are you?" He asked.

"Here"

"No, it the real world. Where are you?"

"I don't know." I started crying. He made me look at him.

"Alisa, you got to tell me something so we can find you."

"I remember going by Grandma's house." I said.

"Which way? Left or right?" I was confused. What was left and right? He grabbed a stick and drew a house in the dirt and a road.

"Which way did you go? This way? Or the other way?" I pointed one way.

"That way. Then we went into a house."

"How far?"

"I don't know." He sighed. He kissed her forehead.

"Alisa, I need to go." I wanted to cry again.

"But, you just got here."

"I know, but I got to go. We'll find you soon, I promise." I nodded and he hugged me.

"We'll find you soon." I went back to sleep. When I woke up, I smelt bacon. I get out and went to the kitchen. I wanted to go home but I was so hungry.

"Good morning, Stephanie." She said. I muttered, "Good morning." And sat at the table. After breakfast, she made me brush my teeth and take a bath. Then she sat me down and brushed my hair like my mom did. But she started singing too.

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>

"What's that song?" I asked. She smiled at me as she braided my hair.

"The Hanging Tree. It's a song past down in my family." She said. I couldn't get that song out of my head as I went to bed. Or when I thought I went to bed. I saw myself in the lady's arms going into the house. 1354, the mailbox said. Then I woke up and I was holding the two dolls I was playing with. The lady came in, fed me, and then tucked me into bed. I woke up in the same place I was with Uncle Addie and he was there. I ran into his arms and hugged him.

"I know where I'm at. I think. The mailbox said, 1354." I said. He looked confused and then asked, "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"I just remembered."

"You just as a bad liar as your mother." He said. "Tell me the truth."

"I was playing with my dolls and then I saw me in the lady's arms taking me in the house and I saw the numbers." Uncle Addie still looked confused but nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I need to go tell your mom and dad. They'll be there soon." I hugged him and then went back to sleep. The same thing happened in the morning. I ate, brush my teeth, took a bath, let her braid my hair and sing the Hanging Tree to me. I stayed in my room all day and stared out the window, waiting for mommy and daddy to show up. It was about 2 when I finally saw someone. I saw someone with short blonde hair and a lily tattoo on her cheek. She was with my mommy and daddy! I started banging on the window, trying to get mommy and daddy to look at me. The blonde girl looked at me and her eyes widened and looked at my mom. Mommy looked at me and I smiled. They ran over to me. I get to go home!

Mommy started crying; I guessed she was happy to see me. She told me to get back and cover my head. So I backed into a corner and mom shot the window a couple times. She got rid of all the glass before I came running to her.

I held my arms out to mom but then I screamed out in pain. Someone pulled my hair and pointed something at my head. Mommy, Daddy and that lady got their guns out.

"How dare you steal my daughter!" The lady shouted. Mom looked shocked.

"She's my daughter you bitch!" She shouted and pointed her gun at her.

"You are the one who stole my Stephanie from me! Now that I have her back, you're trying to take her away from me again!" She started crying. She started moving towards the door with me. Mom moved her hands over her eyes and then her ears. I knew what she wanted me to do. I shut my eyes and covered my ears. I heard a gunshot.

Someone screamed and I heard another gunshot. I ran to the window. I stood by the window. I didn't know who she was.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend." She said, sweetly. I reached for her and wrapped my arms around her neck. She sat me down on the ground and ran to mommy and daddy. Daddy was hurt. Mommy was crying. She looked at the blonde lady.

"Call the police!" She called them

"They'll be here soon." She said.

"Daddy. Don't die." I said, crying. Daddy grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I'll be fine." He said. I didn't think so. They came and took Daddy. Mommy went with him and I stay with the blonde lady, crying while she held me.

"When was she kidnapped?" They asked.

"2 days ago." She said.

"Where?"

"They said at the park. That she turned her back and she heard her scream and tried to get her. But she was too late." They nodded. "Do you know why they called her Stephanie?"

"The woman name was Sophia Smith. She had a daughter Stephanie Smith. She was kidnapped when she was 5 and never found. We all thought she was dead. Sophia gone crazy pretty much and was always so sure she would find her daughter. I guess she looks like Stephanie. I'm very sorry for this happening" We left after that. I held onto her as we walked back home.

"Will my daddy be alright?" I asked.

"Of course he will be. Your mom would never let him die."

"Alisa!" Everyone shouted. I just held onto the blonde lady.

"HEY!" Uncle Addie shouted. "Where are Rose and Dimitri?"

"Dimitri was shot. They both went to the hospital."

"Oh god." Grandma said. "Is he alright? We have to go see him."

"Could you take care of my son and Alisa?" Aunt Lissa asked.

"Of course."

"I'll stay and help." Uncle Addie said. Uncle Addie took me from the blonde lady and sat me down on the couch and looked at me.

"Alisa, tell me what they did to you." he asked. She sat down on the couch next to me.

"They did everything mommy would. They loved me, brushed my hair, fed me, and gave me toys. But they tried to cut my hair saying how I always wanted it short. So they braided it and put me in a room with a bunch of toys. She kept calling me Stephanie and said how much she loved me. I asked if she could take me home and she told me I was home. I said I wanted my mommy and she said she was my mommy."

"Alisa, did they touch you anywhere that felt wrong?" He asked. I shook her head.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm hungry." I said. He got up and made me chicken nuggets and mac and cheese. I ate all of it and said I was tired. Blonde lady picked me up and took me to someone's room. She put me in the middle and tucked me in.

"Will my daddy be alright?" I asked again before I went to sleep. She smiled.

"I told you, he'll be fine." She kissed my forehead and I fell asleep.

"Alisa." I felt someone shaking me awake. I woke up and looked at the blonde lady. She smiled and I smiled back.

"Hey, you want to go see your daddy?" She asked. I nodded and jumped out of bed. She already had an outfit for me and I got dress quickly and asked her to brush my hair. She smiled and she did. When I was done, my hair was long and straight and I was wearing a dress like in that dream with Uncle Addie. We went downstairs and he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I looked at the blonde lady and sheeply said, "I don't know your name."

"My name's Sydney."

"Or you can just call her Sage." Uncle Addie teased. She rolled her eyes and he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. I covered my eyes and screamed, "Eww! No kissing!" They laughed and grabbed Aunt Lissa's baby and we went to the hospital. We went in with Sydney holding my hand and Uncle Addie holding the baby. They showed us were everyone was and when we got there, I heard mom scream and I was in the air. I laughed as mom kissed everywhere on my face. She hugged me tightly in her arms and I think she started crying. She pulled back and opened her mouth but Uncle Addie cut her off.

"I already asked her about it. Nothing bad really happened, except the lady was fucked up in the head." Aunt Lissa glared at him and took her baby from him.

"Good."

"How's daddy?" I asked. Mom didn't answer me, some other lady did.

"He just woke up." She said, and we all looked at her. "He'll be fine, just can't do anything physically and needs to stay in bed for 2 weeks. You can go see him now." Mommy said thank you to her then we went in. Daddy was laying in the bed without his shirt on.

"Daddy!" I shouted. He turned his head to me and smiled. I jumped from mommy's arms and tried to get on the bed. Mommy came up and helped me. I climbed on his lap and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so glad you're okay, sweetheart." I frowned.

"But I'm not the one who got shot." He chuckled.

"True, I was still worried."

"You worry too much." Mom said, sitting in a chair next to the bed and kissed his cheek. He raised an eyebrow.

"The doctor told me you were out there screaming about me, saying that you need to see me and—"

"Okay, okay." She said, cutting him off. "I was worried." She kissed him. I covered my eyes and screamed. They laughed.

"I love you." Mom whispered and grabbed me. Daddy kissed us both.

"I love you both." Mommy kissed my forehead.

_I opened the door and walked into my mommy and daddy's room. Aunt Vika dropped me off after Aunt Lissa started screaming._

"_Daddy, what's going on? Where's mommy? Why are you crying?" I asked. Daddy had his face in his hands so I crawled into his lap and asked, "Daddy?" He grabbed me and looked at me. His eyes were red from crying. _

"_You know how mommy told you about the bad vampires?" I nodded. "And how they change people to be like them?" I nodded again._

"_Well, they changed mommy into one of them."_

I got out of the dream-thingy, and I was in the car with everyone. Uncle Addie looked at me.

"You okay, sweetheart?" He asked. I nodded.

I hoped that dream wasn't real.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, i know someone is going to complaint about putting the song 'Hanging Tree' from Mockingjay in here. Like i said, i might put a Hunger Games VA crossover. Still not sure about it but still...**

**So, i know it's been a long, long time since i updated and i'm sorry. I been getting in a lot of trouble because of fucking people. And i'm about to go crazy for real and might end up... doing something i will regret. So if i disappear for more than a year, I'm probably in a mental institution. And probably never coming back...**

**Anyways, today is Richelle Mead's birthday! So go say happy birthday!**

**Oh, and she posted the name of the 4th Bloodlines book, The Fiery Heart. And...(wait for it)... It's going to be in both Adrian's and Sydney POV!**

**We haven't gotten The Indigo Spell yet and she's already telling us about the 4th one? I'm dying...**

**And Breaking Dawn pt. 2 is about to come out! IT LOOKS AWESOME!**

**So... REVIEW! :D**

**Love,  
>XPocketfullofFreakingSunshin eX<strong>


	17. Sweetie

_**MAJOR BLOODLINES SPOILER IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU HAVENT READ IT YET, PLEASE SKIP!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LAST TIME: <strong>__"The doctor told me you were out there screaming about me, saying that you need to see me and—" _

"_Okay, okay." She said, cutting him off. "I was worried." She kissed him. I covered my eyes and screamed. They laughed. _

"_I love you." Mom whispered and grabbed me. Daddy kissed us both._

"_I love you both." Mommy kissed my forehead._

I opened the door and walked into my mommy and daddy's room. Aunt Vika dropped me off after Aunt Lissa started screaming.

"Daddy, what's going on? Where's mommy? Why are you crying?" I asked. Daddy had his face in his hands so I crawled into his lap and asked, "Daddy?" He grabbed me and looked at me. His eyes were red from crying.

"You know how mommy told you about the bad vampires?" I nodded. "And how they change people to be like them?" I nodded again.

"Well, they changed mommy into one of them."

_I got out of the dream-thingy, and I was in the car with everyone. Uncle Addie looked at me._

"_You okay, sweetheart?" He asked. I nodded. _

_I hoped that dream wasn't real._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 17: Sweetie~ <strong>_

_**(I don't own anything besides Alisa, Sookie, and Andre and any other character that I forgot.) **_

**SYDNEY**** POV**

I gasped as his lips pressed to mine. I see it coming but it still caught me by surprise. This is my first kiss and it was amazing! It was pretty sad that I was 23 years old and just now had my first kiss. And with a Moroi, of all people. A royal one at that. And I been raised all my life to hate them and that they were unnatural and all of them were bad. Well, Rose changed that for me and everyone else in this house. She was heartbroken about her daughter being kidnapped and everyone else. Rose didn't seem like the type to break down crying but she did. Then I met Adrian. He wasn't an evil creature of the night.

I felt his hands go to my hair and I grabbed his forearms. He kept pulling me closer if that was even possible. I felt my nail dig into his arm and he growled. He pushed me into a wall and I felt his tongue open my mouth and we fought. I felt his hand trail down my left side and he hitch my leg up to his waist and I gasped again. My tongue ran over one of his fangs and he growled. Again. I jumped up and he grabbed my other leg and wrapped them around his waist. My hands flew to hair. And then the unbelievable happened.

_You're not as lonely as you think you are_  
><em>I'm trying to tell you<em>  
><em>Anything you want boy<em>  
><em>I can make it happen<em>  
><em>We could fall in love and I could be your sweetie<em>  
><em>Anytime of day boy<em>  
><em>I'll be your distraction<em>  
><em>We can make it happen<em>  
><em>I could be your sweetie, sweetie<em>  
><em>You're not as lonely as you think you are<em>  
><em>I'm trying to tell you<em>  
><em>That all I wanna do, is just be true to you<em>  
><em>And give you satisfaction<em>  
><em>Sweetie, sweetie<em>  
><em>Yea<em>

Adrian pulled away and said, "What the hell is that?" I blushed and he carefully put me on the ground and I ran to the table and grabbed my phone just as it shut up. It was an unknown number. I slammed it back down and when back to Adrian. He smiled and kissed me. Then it started again.

_You're not as lonely as you think you are  
>I'm trying to tell you<br>Anything you want boy  
>I can make it happen<br>We could fall in love and I could be your sweetie  
>Anytime of day boy<br>I'll be your distraction  
>We can make it happen<br>I could be your swee-_

I answer the phone, a little breathless and said, "Hello?" I sound pissed off.

"Damn, calm down. It's Rose." I instantly felt bad.

"Sorry."

"You okay? You sound like you just ran a mile." I felt Adrian come up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. I gasped and Rose heard that.

"Sydney, what's going on? Where's my daughter?"

"Nothing, and Alisa is sleeping right now."

"Where's Adrian?" She asked. I froze, not knowing what to say. Adrian moved his lips from my neck to the phone.

"I'm right here, Rose." He said.

"What the hell is going on?" She shouted. I moved the phone away from my ear a little.

"You're kind of interrupting something important, Rose." He said and then kissed my cheek right by the phone. I heard her gasped.

"Okay, I'm going now. Make sure my daughter doesn't see anything. You might scar her for life." I rolled my eyes and Adrian chuckled.

"Bye Rose!" He said and hung up on her. He sat the phone down and kissed me.

"Really? Carly Rae Jepson?" He asked. I blushed but he kissed me again before I could answer.

_Wherever you go, just always remember  
>That you got a home for now and forever<br>And if you get low, just call me whenever  
>This is my oath to you<br>Wherever you go, just always remember  
>You're never alone, we're birds of a feather<br>And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
>This is my oath to you<em>

"Oh my god, you got be to kidding me." I said to my phone as it rang, telling me I had a text.

_**Remember to use protection(:  
>~R<strong>_

Adrian started laughed as I glared at the phone. I just hoped I didn't get an email anytime soon. But the odds aren't in my favor.

_Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<br>It's hard to look right,  
>At you baby,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<br>Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<br>And all the other boys,  
>Try to chase me,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<em>

Adrian started laughing again.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: BLOODLINES SPOILER!) **

"So you can't even get out of it?" He asked. I nodded. I was telling him about the alchemist. I tapped my cheek.

"This won't let. Once you have it on you, they own you."

"What about Abe? Why are you so scared of him?" I froze. I sighed.

"That's kind of a long story."

"I got time." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I curled into his side.

"Well, I'm not the only child in my family. I have 2 other sisters, one older, one younger. There is this other alchemist, Keith and I hate him. But my father loved him and he stayed for one summer. He forced my older sister, Carly to go out with him. She came to in the middle of the night, crying. He raped her. The whole time, she told me, Keith had kept telling her how beautiful she was and how she'd left him no choice, that it was impossible for him to take his eyes off of her. I finally convinced her that she'd done nothing wrong, that she hadn't led him on—but she still held me to my promise to stay silent. I'd hated my silence but not nearly as much as I hated Keith for thinking he could rape someone as sweet and gentle as Carly and get away with it. When I had my first assignment and met Abe Mazur, that I'd realized there were other ways Keith might pay that would allow me to keep my promise to her. So, I'd made my deal with the devil, not caring that it bound me—or that I was stooping to barbaric levels of revenge. Abe had staged a fake Strigoi attack and cut out one of Keith's eyes years ago. I was in his debt."

"He raped your sister? And you took his eye out?" He asked, shocked. I nodded. "Does she know?" I shook my head. Then he started laughing.

"I'm proud of you. That sick bastard dissevered it." I laughed. I smiled.

_You're not as lonely as you think you are  
>I'm trying to tell you<br>Anything you want boy  
>I can make it happen<br>We could fall in love and I could be your sweetie  
>Anytime of day boy<br>I'll be your distra-_

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey, it's me." Rose said.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. They said Dimitri going to be alright. Can you come over with the kids?" She asked, relief flooded her voice.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon."

"Bye." She hung up.

"Dimitri's okay, and she wants us over there. I'll go wake Alisa, Can you get the baby?" He nodded.

"Alisa." I said, shaking her softly. She woke up and looked at me. I smiled and she smiled back.

"Hey, you want to go see your daddy?" I asked. She nodded and jumped out of bed. I already had an outfit for her and she got dress quickly and then she asked me to brush her hair. I smiled and did what she asked. When I was done, her hair was long and straight and she was wearing a dress I found in her bag. We went downstairs and Adrian grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Alisa looked at me and said, "I don't know your name."

"My name's Sydney." I said.

"Or you can just call her Sage." Adrian teased. I rolled her eyes and he grabbed me and kissed me on the lips. Alisa covered her eyes and screamed, "Eww! No kissing!"

We laughed and grabbed Lissa's baby and we went to the hospital. We went in with Alisa holding my hand and Adrian holding the baby. They showed us were everyone was and when we got there, I heard Rose scream and Alisa's hand was pulled out of mine and was in the air. She laughed as she kissed everywhere on Alisa's face. She hugged her tightly in her arms and I think she started crying. She pulled back and opened her mouth but Adrian cut her off.

"I already asked her about it. Nothing bad really happened, except the lady was fucked up in the head." Lissa glared at him and took her baby from him. Then Adrian wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Good."

"How's daddy?" Alisa asked. She didn't answer, the doctor did.

"He just woke up." She said, and we all looked at her. "He'll be fine, just can't do anything physically and needs to stay in bed for 2 weeks. You can go see him now." Rose said thank you to her then we went in.

Abe came over to me and Adrian.

"I bet you two had fun." He said.

"We didn't do anything." Abe scoffed.

"Sure." He looked at me. "Keith's in town." I froze.

"The guy who raped your sister?" I nodded.

"Where was he?"

"Around the Belikov house."

"Oh great. He knows I'm here."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG YUS! A FASTER UPDATE :D<strong>

**Shit is about to happen :) This is gonna be good...**

**I love writing this story, its so fun :)**

**The songs are: **

**Sweetie by Carly Rae Jepsen**

**Oath by Cher Lloyd, and **

**Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen.**

**So...REVIEW! **

**IM hungry...bring me food!**


	18. Remembering Mason

_**LAST TIME: **__"How's daddy?" Alisa asked. She didn't answer, the doctor did._

_"He just woke up." She said, and we all looked at her. "He'll be fine, just can't do anything physically and needs to stay in bed for 2 weeks. You can go see him now." Rose said thank you to her then we went in._

_Abe came over to me and Adrian._

_"I bet you two had fun." He said._

_"We didn't do anything." Abe scoffed._

_"Sure." He looked at me. "Keith's in town." I froze._

_"The guy who raped your sister?" I nodded._

_"Where was he?"_

_"Around the Belikov house."_

_"Oh great. He knows I'm here."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 18: Remembering Mason~<strong>_

_"Good luck!" she called._

_I hurried off across campus and found my mentor, Dimitri Belikov, waiting beside a Honda Pilot. How boring. I supposed I couldn't have expected us to navigate Montana mountain roads in a Porsche, but it would have been nice to have something cooler._

_"I know, I know," I said, seeing his face. "Sorry I'm late."_

_I remembered then that I had one of the most important tests of my life coming up, and suddenly, I forgot all about Lissa and her pills possibly not working. I wanted to protect her, but that wouldn't mean much if I couldn't pass high school and actually become her guardian._

_Dimitri stood there, looking as gorgeous as ever. The massive, brick building cast long shadows over us, looming like some great beast in the dusky predawn light. Around us, snow was just beginning to fall. I watched the light, crystalline flakes drift gently down. Several landed and promptly melted in his dark hair._

_"Who else is going?" I asked._

_He shrugged. "Just you and me."_

_My mood promptly shot up past "cheerful" and went straight to "ecstatic." Me and Dimitri. Alone. In a car. This might very well be worth a surprise test._

_"How far away is it?" Silently, I begged for it to be a really long drive. Like, one that would take a week. And would involve us staying overnight in luxury hotels. Maybe we'd get stranded in a snowbank, and only body heat would keep us alive._

_"Five hours."_

_"Oh."_

_A bit less than I'd hoped for. Still, five hours was better than nothing. It didn't rule out the snowbank possibility, either._

_The dim, snowy roads would have been difficult for humans to navigate, but they proved no problem for our dhampir eyes. I stared ahead, trying not to think about how Dimitri's aftershave filled the car with a clean, sharp scent that made me want to melt. Instead, I tried to focus on the Qualifier again._

_It wasn't the kind of thing you could study for. You either passed it or you didn't. High-up guardians visited novices during their junior year and met individually to discuss students' commitment to being guardians. I didn't know exactly what was asked, but rumors had trickled down over the years. The older guardians assessed character and dedication, and some novices had been deemed unfit to continue down the guardian path._

_"Don't they usually come to the Academy?" I asked Dimitri. "I mean, I'm all for the field trip, but why are we going to them?"_

_"Actually, you're just going to a him, not a them." A light Russian accent laced Dimitri's words, the only indication of where he'd grown up. Otherwise, I was pretty sure he spoke English better than I did. "Since this is a special case and he's doing us the favor, we're the ones making the trip."_

_"Who is he?"_

_"Arthur Schoenberg."_

_I jerked my gaze from the road to Dimitri._

_"What?" I squeaked._

_Arthur Schoenberg was a legend. He was one of the greatest Strigoi slayers in living guardian history and used to be the head of the Guardians Council-the group of people who assigned guardians to Moroi and made decisions for all of us. He'd eventually retired and gone back to protecting one of the royal families, the Badicas. Even retired, I knew he was still lethal. His exploits were part of my curriculum._

_"Wasn't… wasn't there anyone else available?" I asked in a small voice._

_I could see Dimitri hiding a smile. "You'll be fine. Besides, if Art approves of you, that's a great recommendation to have on your record."_

_Art. Dimitri was on a first-name basis with one of the most badass guardians around. Of course, Dimitri was pretty badass himself, so I shouldn't have been surprised._

_Silence fell in the car. I bit my lip, suddenly wondering if I'd be able to meet Arthur Schoenberg's standards. My grades were good, but things like running away and getting into fights at school might cast a shadow on how serious I was about my future career._

_"You'll be fine," Dimitri repeated. "The good in your record outweighs the bad."_

_It was like he could read my mind sometimes. I smiled a little and dared to peek at him. It was a mistake. A long, lean body, obvious even while sitting. Bottomless dark eyes. Shoulder-length brown hair tied back at his neck. That hair felt like silk. I knew because I'd run my fingers through it when Victor Dashkov had ensnared us with the lust charm. With great restraint, I forced myself to start breathing again and look away._

_"Thanks, Coach," I teased, snuggling back into the seat._

_"I'm here to help," he replied. His voice was light and relaxed-rare for him. He was usually wound up tightly, ready for any attack. Probably he figured he was safe inside a Honda-or at least as safe as he could be around me. I wasn't the only one who had trouble ignoring the romantic tension between us._

_"You know what would really help?" I asked, not meeting his eyes._

_"Hmm?"_

_"If you turned off this crap music and put on something that came out after the Berlin Wall went down."_

_Dimitri laughed. "Your worst class is history, yet somehow, you know everything about Eastern Europe."_

_"Hey, gotta have material for my jokes, Comrade."_

_Still smiling, he turned the radio dial. To a country station._

_"Hey! This isn't what I had in mind," I exclaimed._

_I could tell he was on the verge of laughing again. "Pick. It's one or the other."_

_I sighed. "Go back to the 1980's stuff."_

_He flipped the dial, and I crossed my arms over my chest as some vaguely European-sounding band sang about how video had killed the radio star. I wished someone would kill this radio._

_Suddenly, five hours didn't seem as short as I'd thought._

_Arthur and the family he protected lived in a small town along I-90, not far from Billings. The general Moroi opinion was split on places to live. Some argued that big cities were the best since they allowed vampires to be lost in the crowds; nocturnal activities didn't raise so much attention. Other Moroi, like this family, apparently, opted for less populated towns, believing that if there were fewer people to notice you, then you were less likely to be noticed._

_I'd convinced Dimitri to stop for food at a twenty-four-hour diner along the way, and between that and stopping to buy gas, it was around noon when we arrived. The house was built in a rambler style, all one level with gray-stained wood siding and big bay windows-tinted to block sunlight, of course. It looked new and expensive, and even out in the middle of nowhere, it was about what I'd expected for members of a royal family._

_I jumped down from the Pilot, my boots sinking through an inch of smooth snow and crunching on the gravel of the driveway. The day was still and silent, save for the occasional breath of wind. Dimitri and I walked up to the house, following a river rock sidewalk that cut through the front yard. I could see him sliding into his business mode, but his overall attitude was as cheery as mine. We'd both taken a kind of guilty satisfaction in the pleasant car ride._

_My foot slipped on the ice-covered sidewalk, and Dimitri instantly reached out to steady me. I had a weird moment of deja vu, flashing back to the first night we'd met, back when he'd also saved me from a similar fall. Freezing temperatures or not, his hand felt warm on my arm, even though the layers of down in my parka coat._

_"You okay?" He released his hold, to my dismay._

_"Yeah," I said, casting accusing eyes at the icy sidewalk. "Haven't these people ever heard of salt?"_

_I meant it jokingly, but Dimitri suddenly stopped walking. I instantly came to a halt too. His expression became tense and alert. He turned his head, eyes searching the broad, White Plains surrounding us before settling back on the house. I wanted to ask questions, but something in his posture told me to stay silent. He studied the building for almost a full minute, looked down at the icy sidewalk, then glanced back at the driveway, covered in a sheet of snow broken only by our footprints._

_Cautiously, he approached the front door, and I followed. He stopped again, this time to study the door. It wasn't open, but it wasn't entirely shut either. It looked like it had been closed in haste, not sealing. Further examination showed scuffs along the door's edge, as though it had been forced at some point. The slightest nudge would open it. Dimitri lightly ran his fingers along where the door met its frame, his breath making small clouds in the air. When he touched the door's handle it jiggled a little, like it had been broken._

_Finally, he said quietly, "Rose, go wait in the car."_

_"But wh-"_

_"Go."_

_One word-but one filled with power. In that single syllable I was reminded of the man I'd seen throw people around and stake a Strigoi. I backed up, walking on the snow-covered lawn rather than risk the sidewalk. Dimitri stood where he was, not moving until I'd slipped back into the car, closing the door as softly as possible. Then, with the gentlest of movements, he pushed on the barely held door and disappeared inside._

_Burning with curiosity, I counted to ten and then climbed out of the car._

_I knew better than to go in after him, but I had to know what was going on with this house. The neglected sidewalk and driveway indicated that no one had been home for a couple days, although it could also mean the Badicas simply never left the house. It was possible, I supposed, that they'd been the victims of an ordinary break-in by humans. It was also possible that something had scared them off-say, like Strigoi. I knew that possibility was what had made Dimitri's face turn so grim, but it seemed an unlikely scenario with Arthur Schoenberg on duty._

_Standing on the driveway, I glanced up at the sky. The light was bleak and watery, but it was there. Noon. The sun's highest point today. Strigoi couldn't be out in sunlight. I didn't need to fear them, only Dimitri's anger._

_I circled around the right side of the house, walking in much deeper snow-almost a foot of it. Nothing else weird about the house struck me. Icicles hung from the eaves, and the tinted windows revealed no secrets. My foot suddenly hit something, and I looked down. There, half-buried in the snow, was a silver stake. It had been driven into the ground. I picked it up and brushed off the snow, frowning. What was a stake doing out here? Silver stakes were valuable. They were a guardian's most deadly weapon, capable of killing a Strigoi with a single strike through the heart. When they were forged, four Moroi charmed them with magic from each of the four elements. I hadn't learned to use one yet, but gripping it in my hand, I suddenly felt safer as I continued my survey._

_A large patio door led from the back of the house to a wooden deck that probably would have been a lot of fun to hang out on in the summer. But the patio's glass had been broken, so much so that a person could easily get through the jagged hole. I crept up the deck steps, careful of the ice, knowing I was going to get in major trouble when Dimitri found out what I was doing. In spite of the cold, sweat poured down my neck._

_Daylight, daylight, I reminded myself. Nothing to worry about._

_I reached the patio and studied the dark glass. I couldn't tell what had broken it. Just inside, snow had blown in and made a small drift on pale blue carpet. I tugged on the door's handle, but it was locked. Not that that mattered with a hole that big. Careful of the sharp edges, I reached through the opening and unlocked the handle's latch from the inside. I removed my hand just as carefully and pulled open the sliding door. It hissed slightly along its tracks, a quiet sound that nonetheless seemed too loud in the eerie silence._

_I stepped through the doorway, standing in the patch of sunlight that had been cast inside by opening the door. My eyes adjusted from the sun to the dimness within. Wind swirled through the open patio, dancing with the curtains around me. I was in a living room. It had all the ordinary items one might expect. Couches. TV. A rocking chair._

_And a body._

_It was a woman. She lay on her back in front of the TV, her dark hair spilling on the floor around her. Her wide eyes stared upward blankly, her face pale-too pale even for a Moroi. For a moment I thought her long hair was covering her neck, too, until I realized that the darkness across her skin was blood-dried blood. Her throat had been ripped out._

_The horrible scene was so surreal that I didn't even realize what I was seeing at first. With her posture, the woman might very well have been sleeping. Then I took in the other body: a man on his side only a couple feet away, dark blood staining the carpet around him. Another body was slumped beside the couch: small, child-size. Across the room was another. And another. There were bodies everywhere, bodies and blood._

_The scale of the death around me suddenly registered, and my heart began pounding. No, no. It wasn't possible. It was day. Bad things couldn't happen in daylight. A scream started to rise in my throat, suddenly halted when a gloved hand came from behind me and closed over my mouth._

I woke up screaming. I keep screaming, thinking about the people who died. I felt someone grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"Rose! Roza, please wake up!"

"What's wrong with mommy?" I woke up and saw everyone—and I mean everyone—was at the door of the bedroom watching. Adrian, Sydney, Lissa, Christian, Alisa and Dimitri were on the bed trying to wake me up. I started bawling and Dimitri just hugged me.

"Roza, what's wrong?" He asked.

"The Badicas. There's all dead" I sobbed. Dimitri just hugged me.

"Didn't that happen a while ago?" I heard someone ask. I think Viktoria.

"Yes, but Rose lost her memory, remember?" Adrian said. I cried myself to sleep. It turned out to be bad idea…

_Dimitri smiled his rare smile. "Well…children do that to people."_

_"I can't imagine it happening to you," she laughed. "You're always so stoic. Of course … I suppose you'd be doing baby talk in Russian, so no one would ever know."_

_They both laughed at that, and I turned away, grateful Mason was there to talk to. He was a good distraction from everything, because in addition to Dimitri ignoring me, Lissa and Christian were chatting on in their own little world too. Sex appeared to have made them that much more in love, and I wondered if I'd get to spend any time with her at all on the ski trip. She did eventually break away from him to give me my Christmas present._

_I opened the box and stared inside. I saw a string of maroon-colored beads, and the scent of roses floated out._

_"What the …"_

_I lifted the beads out, and a heavy gold crucifix swung from the end of them. She'd given me a chotki. It was similar to a rosary, only smaller. Bracelet-size._

_"Are you trying to convert me?" I asked wryly. Lissa wasn't a religious nut or anything, but she believed in God and attended church regularly. Like many Moroi families who'd come from Russia and Eastern Europe, she was an Orthodox Christian._

_Me? I was pretty much an Orthodox Agnostic. I figured God probably existed, but I didn't have the time or energy to investigate. Lissa respected that and never tried to push her faith on me, which made the gift that much weirder._

_"Flip it over," she said, clearly amused at my shock._

_I did. On the back of the cross, a dragon wreathed in flowers had been carved into the gold. The Dragomir crest. I looked up at her, puzzled._

_"It's a family heirloom," she said. "One of my dad's good friends has been saving boxes of his stuff. This was in it. It belonged to my great-grandmother's guardian."_

_"Liss …" I said. The chotki took on a whole new meaning. "I can't… you can't give me something like this."_

_"Well, I certainly can't keep it. It's meant for a guardian. My guardian."_

_I wound the beads around one wrist. The cross felt cool against my skin._

_"You know," I teased, "there's a good possibility I'll get kicked out of school before I can become your guardian."_

_She grinned. "Well, then you can give it back."_

_Everyone laughed. Tasha started to say something, then stopped when she looked up at the door._

_"Janine!"_

_My mother stood there, looking as stiff and impassive as ever._

_"Sorry I'm late," she said. "I had business to take care of."_

_Business. As always. Even on Christmas._

_I felt my stomach turn and heat rise to my cheeks as the details of our fight came rushing back to my mind. She'd never sent one word of communication since it had happened two days ago, not even when I was in the infirmary. No apologies. Nothing. I gritted my teeth._

_She sat down with us and soon joined in the conversation. I'd long since discovered she could really only talk about one subject: guardian business. I wondered if she had any hobbies. The Badica attack was on everyone's mind, and this drove her into a conversation about some similar fight she'd been in. To my horror, Mason was riveted by her every word._

_"Well, decapitations aren't as easy as they seem," she said in her matter-of-fact way. I'd never thought they were easy at all, but her tone suggested that she believed everyone thought they were cake. "You've got to get through the spinal cord and tendons."_

_Through the bond, I felt Lissa grow queasy. She wasn't one for gruesome talk._

_Mason's eyes lit up. "What's the best weapon to do it with?"_

_My mother considered. "An axe. You can get more weight behind it." She made a swinging motion by way of illustration._

_"Cool," he said. "Man, I hope they let me carry an axe." It was a comical and ludicrous idea, since axes were hardly convenient weapons to carry around. For half a second, the thought of Mason walking down the street with an axe over his shoulder lightened my mood a little. The moment quickly passed._

_I honestly couldn't believe we were having this conversation on Christmas. Her presence had soured everything. Fortunately, the gathering eventually dispersed. Christian and Lissa went off to do their own thing, and Dimitri and Tasha apparently had more catching up to do. Mason and I were well on our way to the Dhampir dorm when my mother joined us._

_None of us said anything. Stars cluttered the black sky, sharp and bright, their glitter matched in the ice and snow around us. I wore my ivory parka with fake fur trimming. It did a good job keeping my body warm, even though it did nothing against the chilly gusts that seared my face. The whole time we walked, I kept expecting my mother to turn off toward the other guardian areas, but she came right inside the dorm with us._

_"I've been wanting to talk to you," she finally said. My alarms clicked on. What had I done now?_

_That was all she said, but Mason picked up on the hint immediately. He was neither stupid nor oblivious to social cues, though at that moment, I kind of wished he was. I also found it ironic that he wanted to fight every Strigoi in the world but was afraid of my mother._

_He glanced at me apologetically, shrugged, and said, "Hey, I've got to get, um, somewhere. I'll see you later."_

_I watched with regret as he left, wishing I could run after him. Probably my mom would only tackle me and punch my other eye if I tried to escape. Better to do things her way and get this over with. Shifting uncomfortably, I looked everywhere but at her and waited for her to speak. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a few people glancing over at us. Recalling how everyone in the world seemed to know about her giving me the black eye, I suddenly decided I didn't want witnesses around for whatever lecture she was about to unleash on me._

_"You want to, um, go to my room?" I asked._

_She looked surprised, almost uncertain. "Sure."_

_I led her upstairs, keeping a safe distance away as we walked. Awkward tension built between us. She didn't say anything when we reached my room, but I saw her examine every detail carefully, as though a Strigoi might be lurking in there. I sat on the bed and waited while she paced, unsure what I should do. She ran her fingers over a stack of books on animal behavior and evolution._

_"Are these for a report?" she asked._

_"No. I'm just interested in it, that's all."_

_Her eyebrows rose. She hadn't known that. But how would she? She didn't know anything about me. She continued her appraisal, stopping to study little things that apparently surprised her about me. A picture of Lissa and me dressed up like fairies for Halloween. A bag of SweeTarts. It was as though my mother were meeting me for the first time._

_Abruptly, she turned and extended her hand toward me. "Here"_

_Startled, I leaned forward and held my palm out underneath hers. Something small and cool dropped into my hand. It was a round pendant, a small one-not much bigger than a dime in diameter. A base of silver held a flat disc of colored glass circles. Frowning, I ran my thumb over its surface. It was strange, but the circles almost made it look like an eye. The inner one was small, just like a pupil. It was so dark blue that it looked black. Surrounding it was a larger circle of pale blue, which was in turn surrounded by a circle of white. A very, very thin ring of that dark blue color circled the outside._

_"Thanks," I said. I hadn't expected anything from her. The gift was weird-why the hell would she give me an eye? — but it was a gift. "I… I didn't get you anything."_

_My mom nodded, face blank and unconcerned once more. "It's fine. I don't need anything."_

_She turned away again and started walking around the room. She didn't have a lot of space to do it, but her shorter height gave her a smaller stride. Each time she passed in front of the window over my bed, the light would catch her auburn hair and light it up. I watched her curiously and realized she was as nervous as me._

_She halted in her pacing and glanced back toward me. "How's your eye?"_

_"Getting better."_

_"Good." She opened her mouth, and I had a feeling she was on the verge of apologizing. But she didn't._

_When she started pacing again, I decided I couldn't stand the inactivity. I began putting my presents away. I'd gotten a pretty nice haul of stuff this morning. One of them was a silk dress from Tasha, red and embroidered with flowers. My mother watched me hang it in the room's tiny closet._

_"That was very nice of Tasha."_

_"Yeah," I agreed. "I didn't know she was going to get me anything. I really like her."_

_"Me too."_

_I turned from the closet in surprise and stared at my mom. Her astonishment mirrored mine. If I hadn't known any better, I'd have said we'd just agreed on something. Maybe Christmas miracles did happen._

_"Guardian Belikov will be a good match for her."_

_"I-" I blinked, not entirely sure what she was talking about. "Dimitri?"_

_"Guardian Belikov," she corrected sternly, still not approving of my casual way of addressing him._

_"What… what kind of match?" I asked._

_She raised an eyebrow. "You haven't heard? She's asked him to be her guardian-since she doesn't have one."_

_I felt like I'd been punched again. "But he's…assigned here. And to Lissa."_

_"Arrangements can be made. And regardless of the Ozera reputation…she's still royal. If she pushes, she can get her way."_

_I stared bleakly into space. "Well, I guess they are friends and everything."_

_"More than that-or possibly could be."_

_Bam! Punched again._

_"What?"_

_"Hmm? Oh. She's… interested in him." By my mother's tone, it was clear that romantic matters actually held no interest for her. "She's willing to have Dhampir children, so it's possible they might eventually make an, um, arrangement if he were her guardian."_

_Oh. My. God._

_Time froze._

_My heart stopped beating._

_I realized my mother was waiting for a response. She was leaning against my desk, watching me. She might be able to hunt down Strigoi, but she was oblivious to my feelings._

_"Is … is he going to do it? Be her guardian?" I asked weakly._

_My mom shrugged. "I don't think he's agreed to it yet, but of course he will. It's a great opportunity."_

_"Of course," I echoed. Why would Dimitri turn down the chance to be a guardian to a friend of his and to have a baby?_

_I think my mom said something else after that, but I didn't hear it. I didn't hear anything. I kept thinking about Dimitri leaving the Academy, leaving me. I thought about the way he and Tasha had gotten along with each other so well. And then, after those recollections, my imagination started improvising future scenarios. Tasha and Dimitri together. Touching. Kissing. Naked. Other things …_

_I squeezed my eyes shut for half a second and then opened them._

_"I'm really tired."_

_My mom stopped mid-sentence. I had no idea what she'd been saying before I interrupted her._

_"I'm really tired," I repeated. I could hear the hollowness in my own voice. Empty. No emotion. "Thanks for the eye…um, thing, but if you don't mind …"_

_My mother stared at me in surprise, her features open and confused. Then, just like that, her usual wall of cool professionalism slammed back into place. Until that moment, I hadn't realized how much she'd let it up. But she had. For just a brief time, she'd made herself vulnerable with me. That vulnerability was now gone._

_"Of course," she said stiffly. "I don't want to bother you."_

_I wanted to tell her it wasn't that. I wanted to tell her I wasn't kicking her out for any personal reason. And I wanted to tell her that I wished she were the kind of loving, understanding mother you always hear about, one I could confide in. Maybe even a mother I could discuss my troubled love life with._

_God. I wished I could tell anyone about that, actually. Especially right now._

_But I was too caught up in my own personal drama to say a word. I felt like someone had ripped my heart out and tossed it across the other side of the room. There was a burning, agonizing pain in my chest, and I had no idea how it could ever be filled. It was one thing to accept that I couldn't have Dimitri. It was something entirely different to realize someone else could._

_I didn't say anything else to her because my speech capabilities no longer existed. Fury glinted in her eyes, and her lips flattened out into that tight expression of displeasure she so often wore. Without another word, she turned around and left, slamming the door behind her. That door slam was something I would have done too, actually. I guess we really did share some genes._

_But I forgot about her almost immediately. I just kept sitting there and thinking. Thinking and imagining._

_I spent the rest of the day doing little more than that. I skipped dinner. I shed a few tears. But mostly, I just sat on my bed thinking and growing more and more depressed. I also discovered that the only thing worse than imagining Dimitri and Tasha together was remembering when he and I had been together. He would never touch me again like that, never kiss me again…_

_This was the worst Christmas ever._

I woke with Alisa curled up in my side and Dimitri had his arms around the both of us. I grabbed Dimitri's arm and started shaking him.

"Dimitri, wake up." I kept saying over and over. His eyes finally fluttered open.

"Roza? What's wrong? Did you have another dream...memory?" I nodded.

"You and Tasha...was there anything between you two?" I asked.

"Never. Why do you ask?"

"I remember my mom coming to my room on Christmas, saying that Tasha asked you to be her guardian. And that she wanted a lot more" He nodded, slowly.

"Oh. There was never anything between us. She asked a dozen times to go out with her, but I always said no."

"She sounds like a stalker." He nodded.

"She is. She told me once, that she used to love looking in my window, _every night_."

"Yeah, that's pretty stalker-ish." I giggled.

"Mommy?" My daughter asked, finally waking up. Her little eyes fluttered open and looked up at me.

"Why were you screaming last night?"

"Mommy had a bad memory. It scared her." I said.

"Nothing sacred mommy."

"Scares." I corrected. "And a lot things scared me. I just try not to show it."

"I'll protect you, mommy." She said, hugging me. I just kissed her forehead.

"Careful, Keith. I hear Strigoi like to come back for revenge." I heard someone say. It took me a moment to realize that it was Sydney. I rounded the corner, trying to stay out of sight. I could see Sydney and Adrian, holding her back. She looked like she wanted to pound the guy with the lily tattoo on his left cheek like Sydney. I guessed it was Keith. Keith looked at her shocked. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. I was about to blow my cover to attack this asshole. Adrian grabbed Sydney, pulled her back, cried out, "Keep your hands off of her!"

Adrian moved her behind him, protecting her from him.

"You did this." He said, in shock.

"Maybe you learned your lesson." She snarled. Keith attacked them both. That's when I blew my cover. I ran and attacked him. I grabbed him and threw him down and then sat down on his back.

"Get the fuck off of me!" He shouted. I looked at Adrian, who was helping Sydney up. She had a huge cut on her cheek.

"You okay?" I asked, eyeing the cut.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Adrian cupped her cheek and healed it. She smiled at him and he kissed that healed cheek.

"Now what do we do with you?" I said, looking at him. Fear flashed in his eyes.

"Can you compel him?" Sydney asked. "He could report this to the Alchemist. They'll take me away."

"They should. Vamp lover." He growled. I slapped him.

"Hey!" He shouted. Adrian got down on his knees and compel him. We just walked away.

"You have to come back and visit." Olena said, hugged me and Alisa. I hugged her.

"I promise." She smiled and kissed Alisa's forehead.

"Goodbye, Mama." Dimitri said, hugging her. She had to reach up to hug him, since he was a foot taller.

"Don't wait to long to come visit us again." He chuckled but nodded.

"Yes, mama. I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"It was so nice to meet all of you." She said, hugged every single one of us.

"We have to come back." I said to Dimitri as we got in the car. He nodded, looking a little sad. I grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry. We'll come back." He smiled.

_"Rose," she said, surprised. Like in Stan's class, she hadn't noticed me in the room. "What are you doing here?"_

_It was such a stupid question, I didn't try to answer it. What did she think I was doing here? This was one of the biggest things to happen to the Moroi._

_I pointed to her clipboard. "Who else was killed?"_

_Irritation wrinkled her forehead. "Drozdovs."_

_"But who else?"_

_"Rose, we don't have time-"_

_"They had staff, right? Dimitri said non-royals. Who were they?"_

_Again, I saw the weariness in her. She took these deaths hard. "I don't know all the names." Flipping through a few pages, she turned the clipboard toward me. "There."_

_I scanned the list. My heart sank._

_"Okay," I told her. "Thanks."_

_Lissa and I left them to go about their business. I wished I could have helped, but the guardians ran smoothly and efficiently on their own; they had no need for novices underfoot._

_"What was that about?" asked Lissa, once we were heading back to the main part of the lodge._

_"The Drozdovs' staff," I said. "Mia's mom worked for them…."_

_Lissa gasped. "And?"_

_I sighed. "And her name was on the list."_

_"Oh God." Lissa stopped walking. She stared off into space, blinking back tears. "Oh God," she repeated._

_I moved in front of her and placed my hands on her shoulders. She was shaking._

_"It's okay," I said. Her fear came to me in waves, but it was a numbed fear. Shock. "This is going to be okay."_

_"You heard them," she said. "There's a band of Strigoi organizing and attacking us! How many? Are they coming here?"_

_"No," I said firmly. I had no evidence of that, of course. "We're safe here."_

_"Poor Mia …"_

I gasped and woke up. Dimitri looked up from his book and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry in his tone.

"Mia." I gasped. "Mia's mom? She died, didn't she? From a Strigoi attack?" He nodded sadly.

"Poor Mia..." I said, sounding like Lissa did in my dream. He grabbed my hand.

"Roza, what do you remember?"

"Up until Tasha was talking about letting Moroi fight. She lit some guy jacket on fire then, chaos broke out." He nodded and kissed my forehead.

_"He found out… I was with Adrian this morning."_

_"Oh, wow," I said. "Yeah. That might be a problem." Standing up, I walked over to the dresser and found my brush. Wincing, I stood in front of the gilt-framed mirror and began brushing out the snarls acquired during my nap._

_She groaned. "But nothing happened! Christian's freaking out over nothing. I can't believe he doesn't trust me."_

_"He trusts you. The whole thing's just weird, that's all." I thought about Dimitri and Tasha. "Jealousy makes people do and say stupid things."_

_"But nothing happened," she repeated. "I mean, you were there and-hey, I never found out. What were you doing there?"_

_"Adrian sent me a bunch of perfume."_

_"He-you mean that giant box you were carrying?"_

_I nodded._

_"Whoa."_

_"Yeah. I came to return it," I said. "The question is, what were you doing there?"_

_"Just talking," she said. She started to light up, on the verge of telling me something, but then she paused. I felt the thought almost reach the front of her mind and then get shoved back. "I've got a lot to tell you, but first tell me what's up with you."_

_"Nothing's up with me."_

_"Whatever, Rose. I'm not psychic like you, but I know when you're pissed off about something. You've been kind of down since Christmas. What's up?"_

_Now wasn't the time to get into what had happened on Christmas when my mom told me about Tasha and Dimitri. But I did tell Lissa the story about Mason-editing out why I had stopped-and simply driving home how I had._

_"Well…" she said when I finished. "That was your right."_

_"I know. But I kind of led him on. I can see why he'd be upset."_

_"You guys can probably fix it, though. Go talk to him. He's crazy about you."_

_It was more than miscommunication. Things with Mason and me couldn't be patched up so easily. "I don't know," I told her. "Not everyone's like you and Christian."_

_Her face darkened. "Christian. I still can't believe he's being so stupid about this."_

_I didn't mean to, but I laughed. "Liss, you guys'll kiss and make up in like a day. More than kiss, probably."_

_It slipped out before I could stop it. Her eyes widened. "You know." She shook her head in exasperation. "Of course you know."_

_"Sorry," I said. I hadn't meant to let her know I knew about the sex thing, not until she told me herself._

_She eyed me. "How much do you know?"_

_"Um, not much," I lied. I'd finished brushing my hair but began playing with the brush's handle in order to avoid her eyes._

_"I have got to learn to keep you out of my mind," she muttered._

_"Only way I can 'talk' to you lately." Another slipup._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded._

_"Nothing … I…" She was giving me a sharp look. "I… I don't know. I just feel like we don't talk as much anymore."_

_"Takes two to fix that,"_

_"We aren't fighting right now." I blurted out._

_He gave me a sidelong look. "Do you want to fight?"_

_"No. I hate fighting with you. Verbally, I mean. I don't mind in the gym."_

_I thought I detected the hint of a smile. Always a half-smile for me. Rarely a full one. "I don't like fighting with you either."_

_Sitting next to him there, I marveled at the warm and happy emotions springing up inside of me. There was something about being around him that felt so good, that moved me in a way Mason couldn't. You can't force love, I realized. It's there or it isn't. If it's not there, you've got to be able to admit it. If it is there, you've got to do whatever it takes to protect the ones you love._

_The next words that came out of my mouth astonished me, both because they were completely unselfish and because I actually meant them._

_"You should take it."_

_He flinched. "What?"_

_"Tasha's offer. You should take her up on it. It's a really great chance."_

_I remembered my mom's words about being ready for children. I wasn't. Maybe she hadn't been. But Tasha was. And I knew Dimitri was too. They got along really well. He could go be her guardian, have some kids with her … it would be a good deal for both of them._

_"I never expected to hear you say anything like that," he told me, voice tight. "Especially after-"_

_"What a bitch I've been? Yeah." I tugged his coat tighter against the cold. It smelled like him. It was intoxicating, and I could half-imagine being wrapped in his embrace. Adrian might have been onto something about the power of scent. "Well. Like I said, I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want us to hate each other. And…well …" I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them. "No matter how I feel about us … I want you to be happy."_

_Silence yet again. I noticed then that my chest hurt._

_Dimitri reached out and put his arm around me. He pulled me to him, and I rested my head on his chest. "Roza," was all he said._

_It was the first time he'd really touched me since the night of the lust charm. The practice room had been something different … more animal. This wasn't even about sex. It was just about being close to someone you cared about, about the emotion that kind of connection flooded you with._

_Dimitri might run off with Tasha, but I would still love him. I would probably always love him._

_I cared about Mason. But I would probably never love him._

_I sighed into Dimitri, just wishing I could stay like that forever. It felt right being with him. And-no matter how much the thought of him and Tasha made me ache-doing what was best for him felt right. Now, I knew, it was time to stop being a coward and do something else that was right. Mason had said I needed to learn something about myself. I just had._

_Reluctantly, I pulled away and handed Dimitri his coat. I stood up. He regarded me curiously, sensing my unease._

_"Where you going?" he asked._

_"To break someone's heart," I replied._

_I admired Dimitri for a heartbeat more-the dark, knowing eyes and silken hair. Then I headed inside. I had to apologize to Mason…and tell him there'd never be anything between us._

_"No," said Christian. "I'm ready. Ready to drink."_

_Everyone in the room froze for the space of a few heartbeats, including me. This wasn't exactly what I'd had in mind._

_The guards' leader stood up. "Do not screw around with us."_

_"I'm not," said Christian. He had a feverish, desperate look on his face that I didn't think was entirely faked. "I'm tired of this. I want to get out of here, and I don't want to die. I'll drink-and I want her." He nodded toward me. Mia squeaked in alarm. Mason called Christian something that would have earned him a detention back at school._

_This definitely wasn't what I'd had in mind._

_The other two guards looked to their leader questioningly. "Should we get Isaiah?" asked one of them._

_"I don't think he's here," said the leader. He studied Christian for a few seconds and then made a decision. "And I don't want to bother him anyway if this is a joke. Let him go, and we'll see."_

_One of the men produced a pair of sharp pliers. He moved behind Christian and leaned down. I heard the sound of plastic popping as the flex-cuffs gave way. Grabbing a hold of Christian's arm, the guard jerked him upright and led him over to me._

_"Christian," exclaimed Mason, fury filling his voice. He struggled against his constraints, shaking his chair a little. "Are you out of your mind? Don't let them do this!"_

_"You guys have to die, but I don't," snapped Christian, tossing his black hair out of his eyes. "There's no other way out of this."_

_I didn't really know what was going on now, but I was pretty sure I should be showing a lot more emotion if I was about to die. Two guards flanked Christian on either side, watching warily as he leaned toward me._

_"Christian," I whispered, surprised at how easy it was to sound afraid. "Don't do this."_

_His lips twisted into one of the bitter smiles he produced so well. "You and I have never liked each other, Rose. If I've got to kill someone, it might as well be you." His words were icy, precise. Believable. "Besides, I thought you wanted this."_

_"Not this. Please, don't-"_

_One of the guards shoved Christian. "Get it over with, or get back to your chair."_

_Still wearing that dark smile, Christian shrugged. "Sorry, Rose. You're going to die anyway. Why not do it for a good cause?" He brought his face down to my neck. "This is probably going to hurt," he added._

_I actually doubted it would … if he was really going to do it. Because he wasn't…right? I shifted uneasily. By all accounts, if you got all your blood sucked out of you, you also got enough endorphins pumped in during the process to dull most of the pain. It was like going to sleep. Of course, that was all speculation. People who died from vampire bites didn't really come back to report on the experience._

_Christian nuzzled my neck, moving his face under my hair so that it partially obscured him. His lips brushed my skin, every bit as soft as I recalled from when he and Lissa kissed. A moment later, the points of his fangs touched my skin._

_And then I felt pain. Real pain._

_But it wasn't coming from the bite. His teeth only pressed against my skin; they didn't break it. His tongue moved against my neck in a lapping motion, but there was no blood to suck. If anything, it was more like some kind of weird, twisted kiss._

_No, the pain came from my wrists. A burning pain. Christian was using his magic to channel heat into my flex-cuffs, just as I had wanted him to. He'd understood my message. The plastic grew hotter and hotter as he continued his barely there drinking. Anyone who'd been looking closely would have been able to tell he was half-faking it, but too much of my hair was blocking the guards' view._

_I knew plastic was hard to melt, but only now did I really, really understand what that meant. The temperatures required to do any damage were off the charts. It was like plunging my hands into lava. The flex-cuffs seared my skin, hot and terrible. I squirmed, hoping I could relieve the pain. I couldn't. What I did notice, however, was that the cuffs gave a little when I moved. They were getting softer. Okay. That was something. I just had to hold out a little longer. Desperately, I tried to focus on Christian's bite and distract myself. It worked for about five seconds. He wasn't giving me much in the way of endorphins, certainly not enough to combat that increasingly horrible pain. I whimpered, probably making myself more convincing._

_"I can't believe it," muttered one of the guards. "He's actually doing it." Beyond them, I thought I heard the sound of Mia crying._

_The cuffs' burning increased. I'd never felt anything so painful in my life, and I'd been through a lot. Passing out was rapidly becoming a very real possibility._

_"Hey," the guard suddenly said. "What's that smell?"_

_That smell was melting plastic. Or maybe my melting flesh. Honestly, it didn't matter because the next time I moved my wrists, they broke through the gooey, scalding cuffs._

_I had ten seconds of surprise, and I used them. I leapt out of my chair, pushing Christian backward in the process. He'd had a guard on either side of him, and one still held the pliers. In a single motion, I grabbed the pliers from the guy and plunged them into his cheek. He gave some kind of gurgled scream, but I didn't wait to see what happened. My window of surprise was closing, and I couldn't waste time. As soon as I let go of the pliers, I punched the second guy. My kicks were stronger than my punches as a general rule, but I still hit him hard enough to startle him and make him stagger._

_By then, the guards' leader was in action. As I'd feared, he still had a gun, and he went for it. "Don't move!" he yelled, aiming at me._

_I froze. The guard I'd punched came forward and grabbed my arm. Nearby, the guy I'd stabbed was moaning on the floor. Still training the gun on me, the leader started to say something and then yelped in alarm. The gun glowed faintly orange and fell from his hands. Where he'd held it, the skin burned red and angry. Christian had heated the metal, I realized. Yeah. We definitely should have been using this magic thing from the start. If we got out of this, I was going to take up Tasha's cause. The Moroi anti-magic custom was so instilled in our brains that we hadn't even thought to try this sooner. It was stupid._

_I turned on the guy holding me. I don't think he expected a girl my size to put up so much of a fight, plus he was still kind of stunned over what had happened to the other guy and the gun. I managed enough room to get in a kick to his stomach, a kick that would have earned me an A in my combat class. He grunted at the impact, and the motion propelled him back into the wall. In a flash, I was on him. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, I slammed his head against the ground hard enough to knock him out but not kill him._

_Immediately, I sprang up, surprised the leader hadn't come after me yet. It shouldn't have taken him that long to recover from the shock of the heated gun. But when I turned around, the room was quiet. The leader lay unconscious on the ground-with a newly freed Mason hovering over him. Nearby, Christian held the pliers in one hand and the gun in the other. It had to still be hot, but Christian's power must have made him immune. He was aiming at that man I'd stabbed. The guy wasn't unconscious, merely bleeding, but, like I had, he froze beneath that barrel._

_"Holy shit," I muttered, taking in the scene. Staggering over to Christian, I held out my hand. "Give me that before you hurt somebody."_

_I expected a biting remark, but he simply handed the gun over with shaking hands. I shoved it into my belt. Studying him further, I saw how pale he was. He looked like he could collapse at any moment. He'd done some pretty major magic for someone who'd been starved for two days._

_"Mase, get the cuffs," I said. Without turning his back on the rest of us, Mason took a few steps back toward the box where our captors had kept their stash of flex-cuffs. He pulled out three strips of plastic and then something else. With a questioning glance at me, he held up a roll of duct tape._

_"Perfect," I said._

_We bound our captors to the chairs. One had remained conscious, but we knocked him out too and then put duct tape over all their mouths. They'd eventually come to, and I didn't want them making any noise._

_After releasing Mia and Eddie, the five of us huddled together and planned our next move. Christian and Eddie could barely stand, but at least Christian was aware of his surroundings. Mia's face was streaked with tears, but I suspected she'd be able to take orders. That left Mason and me as the most functional in the group._

_"That guy's watch says it's morning," he said. "All we've got to do is get outside, and they can't touch us. As long as there are no more humans, at least."_

_"They said Isaiah was gone," said Mia in a small voice. "We should just be able to leave, right?"_

_"Those men haven't left in hours," I said. "They could be wrong. We can't do anything stupid."_

_Carefully, Mason opened the door to our room and peered out into the empty hallway. "Think there's a way outside down here?"_

_"That'd make our lives easier," I muttered. I glanced back at the others. "Stay here. We're going to check out the rest of the basement."_

_"What if somebody comes?" exclaimed Mia._

_"They won't," I assured her. I was actually pretty sure there was no one else in the basement; they would have come running with all that racket. And if anyone tried to come down the stairs, we would hear them first._

_Still, Mason and I moved cautiously as we scouted around the basement, watching each other's backs and checking around corners. It was every bit the rat's maze I remembered from our initial capture. Twisted hallways and lots of rooms. One by one, we opened each door. Every room was empty, save for the occasional chair or two. I shuddered, thinking that all of these were probably used as prisons, just as ours had been._

_"Not a goddamned window in this whole place," I muttered when we'd finished our sweep. "We've got to go upstairs."_

_We headed back toward our room, but before we got there, Mason caught hold of my hand. "Rose …"_

_I stopped and looked up at him. "Yeah?"_

_His blues eyes-more serious than I'd ever seen them- looked down at me regretfully. "I really screwed things up."_

_I thought about all the events that had led to this. "We screwed things up, Mason."_

_He sighed. "I hope … I hope when this is all done, we can sit down and talk and figure things out. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."_

_I wanted to tell him that that wasn't going to happen, that when he'd disappeared, I'd actually been on my way to tell him things wouldn't be better between us. Since this didn't seem like the right time or place to bring up a breakup, I lied._

_I squeezed his hand. "I hope so too."_

_He smiled, and we returned to the others._

_"All right," I told them. "Here's how it's going to be."_

_We quickly hashed out a plan and then crept up the stairs. I led, followed by Mia as she tried to support a reluctant Christian. Mason brought up the rear, practically dragging Eddie._

_"I should be first," Mason murmured as we stood at the top of the stairs._

_"You aren't," I snapped back, resting my hand on the doorknob._

_"Yeah, but if something happens-"_

_"Mason," I interrupted. I stared at him hard, and suddenly, I had a brief flash of my mother that day when the Drozdov attack had broken. Calm and controlled, even in the wake of something so horrible. They'd needed a leader, just like this group did now, and I tried as hard as I could to channel her. "If something happens, you get them out of here. Run fast and run far. Do not come back without a herd of guardians."_

_"You'll be the one who gets attacked first! What am I supposed to do?" he hissed. "Leave you?"_

_"Yes. You forget about me if you can get them out."_

_"Rose, I'm not going to-"_

_"Mason." I again envisioned my mother, fighting for that strength and power to lead others. "Can you do this or not?"_

_We stared at each other for several heavy moments while the others held their breaths._

_"I can do this," he said stiffly. I nodded and turned back around._

_The basement door squeaked when I opened it, and I grimaced at the sound. Scarcely daring to breathe, I stood perfectly still at the top of the stairs, waiting and listening. The house and its eccentric decorating looked the same as when we'd been brought in. Dark blinds covered all of the windows, but along the edges, I could see bright light peeping in. Sunshine had never tasted so sweet as it did at that moment. Getting to it meant freedom._

_There were no sounds, no movements. Looking around, I tried to remember where the front door was. It was on the other side of the house-really not far in the grand scheme of things but a gaping chasm at the moment._

_"Scout with me," I whispered to Mason, hoping to make him feel better about bringing up the rear._

_He let Eddie lean on Mia for a moment and stepped forward with me to do a quick sweep of the main living area. Nothing. The path was clear from here to the front door. I exhaled in relief. Mason took hold of Eddie again, and we moved forward, all of us tense and nervous. God. We were going to do this, I realized. We were really going to do this. I couldn't believe how lucky we'd gotten. We'd been so close to disaster-and had just barely made it through. It was one of those moments that made you appreciate your life and want to turn things around. A second chance you swear you won't let go to waste. A realization that-_

_I heard them move almost at the same time I saw them step in front of us. It was like a magician conjured Isaiah and Elena out of thin air. Only, I knew there was no magic involved this time. Strigoi just moved that quickly. They must have been in one of the other main floor rooms that we'd assumed were empty-we hadn't wanted to waste the extra time looking. I raged at myself internally for not having checked out every inch of the whole floor. Somewhere, in the back of my memory, I heard myself taunting my mother in Stan's class: "It seems to me like you guys messed up. Why didn't you scope out the place and make sure it was clear of Strigoi in the first place? Seems like you could have saved yourself a lot of trouble."_

_Karma's a real bitch._

_"Children, children," crooned Isaiah. "This isn't how the game works. You're breaking the rules." A cruel smile played over his lips. He found us amusing, no real threat at all. Honestly? He was right._

_"Fast and far, Mason," I said in low voice, never taking my eyes off the Strigoi._

_"My, my … if looks could kill …" Isaiah arched his eyebrows as something occurred to him. "Are you thinking you can take us both on by yourself?" He chuckled. Elena chuckled. I gritted my teeth._

_No, I didn't think I could take them both on. In fact, I was pretty sure I was going to die. But I was also pretty sure I could provide one hell of a distraction first._

_I lunged toward Isaiah but pulled the gun on Elena. You could get a jump on human guards-but not on Strigoi. They saw me coming practically before I even moved. They didn't expect me to have a gun, though. And while Isaiah blocked my attacking body with almost no effort whatsoever, I still managed to get a shot off at Elena before he seized my arms and restrained me. The gun's report rang loud in my ears, and she screamed in pain and surprise. I'd aimed for her stomach but had been jostled into hitting her thigh. Not that it mattered. Neither spot would kill her, but the stomach would have hurt a lot more._

_Isaiah held my wrists so hard, I thought he'd break the bones. I dropped the gun. It hit the floor, bounced, and slid toward the door. Elena shrieked in rage and clawed at me. Isaiah told her to control herself and pushed me out of reach. All the while, I flailed as much as possible, not so much to escape as to make a nuisance of myself._

_And then: the sweetest of sounds._

_The front door opening._

_Mason had taken advantage of my distraction. He'd left Eddie with Mia and sprinted around me and the grappling Strigoi to open the door. Isaiah turned with that lightning-fast speed of his-and screamed as sunlight poured over him. But even though he was suffering, his reflexes were still fast. He jerked himself out of the patch of light into the living room, dragging Elena and me with him-her by the arm and me by my neck._

_"Get them out!" I yelled._

_"Isaiah-" began Elena, breaking out of his grip._

_He shoved me to the floor and spun around, staring at his escaping victims. I gasped for breath now that his grip on my throat was gone and peered back at the door through the tangle of my hair. I was just in time to see Mason drag Eddie over the threshold, out into the safety of the light. Mia and Christian were already gone. I nearly wept in relief._

_Isaiah turned back on me with all the fury of a storm, his eyes black and terrible as he loomed over me from his great height. His face, which had always been scary, became something almost beyond comprehension. «Monstrous» didn't even begin to cover it._

_He jerked me up by my hair. I cried out at the pain, and he brought his head down so that our faces were pressed up to one another's._

_"You want a bite, girl?" he demanded. "You want to be a blood whore? Well, we can arrange that. In every sense of the word. And it will not be sweet. And it will not be numbing. It will be painful-compulsion works both ways, you know, and I will make sure you believe you are suffering the worst pain of your life. And I will also make sure your death takes a very, very long time. You will scream. You will cry. You will beg me to end it all and let you die-"_

_"Isaiah," cried Elena in exasperation. "Just kill her already. If you'd done it sooner like I said, none of this would have happened."_

_He kept his grip on me but flicked his eyes toward her. "Do not interrupt me."_

_"You're being melodramatic," she continued. Yeah, she really was whiny. I never would have thought a Strigoi could do that. It was almost comical. "And wasteful."_

_"Do not talk back to me, either," he said._

_"I'm hungry. I'm just saying you should-"_

_"Let her go, or I'll kill you."_

_We all turned at the new voice, a voice dark and angry. Mason stood in the doorway, framed in light, holding my dropped gun. Isaiah studied him for a few moments._

_"Sure," Isaiah finally said. He sounded bored. "Try it."_

_Mason didn't hesitate. He fired and kept firing until he'd emptied the entire clip into Isaiah's chest. Each bullet made the Strigoi flinch a little, but otherwise, he kept standing and holding on to me. This was what it meant to be an old and powerful Strigoi, I realized. A bullet in the thigh hurt a young vampire like Elena. But for Isaiah? Getting shot in the chest multiple times was simply a nuisance._

_Mason realized this too, and his features hardened as he threw down the gun._

_"Get out!" I screamed. He was still in the sun, still safe._

_But he didn't listen to me. He ran toward us, out of his protective light. I redoubled my struggles, hoping I'd pull Isaiah's attention away from Mason. I didn't. Isaiah shoved me into Elena before Mason was halfway to us. Swiftly, Isaiah blocked and seized hold of Mason, exactly as he'd done to me earlier._

_Only, unlike with me, Isaiah didn't restrain Mason's arms. He didn't jerk Mason upright by the hair or make long, rambling threats about an agonizing death. Isaiah simply stopped the attack, grabbed Mason's head with both hands, and gave a quick twist. There was a sickening crack. Mason's eyes went wide. Then they went blank._

_With an impatient sigh, Isaiah released his hold and tossed Mason's limp body over toward where Elena held me. It landed before us. My vision swam as nausea and dizziness wrapped around me._

_"There," Isaiah said to Elena. "See if that'll tide you over. And save some for me."_

Again, I woke up screaming and crying.

"Roza! Rose, calm down!" Someone cried. "Everything alright."

"Is Mason dead?" I asked, keep my eyes shut. Tears still slipped out.

"What?" Dimitri asked.

"Is Mason dead?" I screamed. Everyone froze. We were still on the plane. Everyone looked at me. Dimitri had me in his arms. Alisa was with my mom and dad. Christian had his arms around Andre and Lissa. Adrian frowned, Sydney looked around confused. Dimitri just looked sad.

"Yes. Mason died." He said, quietly. I felt like breaking down.

"Because of me." I started sobbing.

"No, Roza. It wasn't because of you."

"Yes, it was." I cried.

"Roza." He grabbed me and made me look at him. "It wasn't your fault. He's the one who came back and made his decision." I nodded, and bawl my eyes out.

"What do you remember?" Dmitri asked, after we put Alisa in her bed. We were back at St. Vald's and I collapse on my bed.

"Everything. You were about to be killed by some Strigoi and I saved you." He smiled and kissed me.

"Yes, you did save me." I laid my head on his chest.

"And we slept together before that. And that it was amazing." He smiled. I laid my head on his chest.

"Mason…" I said.

"You tried, Roza. But he came back for you."

"That's what you always worried about." He nodded.

"Can you show me where he was buried?" I asked. He nodded and he led me there. It was by the church. There was a bunch of graves.

"These are the people who died during the attack." Dimitri said from beside me. He grabbed my hand and led me to the right. We walked beside graves and finally stop at one. Mason Ashford, the grave said. I felt tears welt up in my eyes as I sat down on the ground. I closed my eyes and a headache hit me hard. When I opened them, Mason was there.

"Hey, Mase." I said. He smiled sadly. Dimitri sat down beside me and grabbed my hand. "I remember everything now. I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"I wish you didn't come back." He nodded. He looked behind him and started to fade. I smiled sadly.

"I guess you can't stay forever, can you? You'll have to Passover sooner or later, right?" He nodded.

"It's okay. But I'll miss you. I love you, Mase." He smiled and came over and kissed my cheek. It felt cold. Before he left, he smiled a wide grin at me one more time. I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>27 pages...11123 words...<strong>

**Okay, I'll admit that i copied and pasted most of the stuff, but still...**

**I love Mason...and Dimtiri...and Adrian...and Christian...and Alexander Ludwig XD**

**So...REVIEW! :D**

**Or someone will die...MUHAHAHAHA! XD**


	19. First Date

**LAST TIME**_: "These are the people who died during the attack." Dimitri said from beside me. He grabbed my hand and led me to the right. We walked beside graves and finally stop at one. Mason Ashford, the grave said. I felt tears welt up in my eyes as I sat down on the ground. I closed my eyes and a headache hit me hard. When I opened them, Mason was there._

_"Hey, Mase." I said. He smiled sadly. Dimitri sat down beside me and grabbed my hand. "I remember everything now. I'm sorry." He shook his head._

_"I wish you didn't come back." He nodded. He looked behind him and started to fade. I smiled sadly._

_"I guess you can't stay forever, can you? You'll have to Passover sooner or later, right?" He nodded._

_"It's okay. But I'll miss you. I love you, Mase." He smiled and came over and kissed my cheek. It felt cold. Before he left, he smiled a wide grin at me one more time. I smiled._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 19: First Date~<strong>_

"You feel better now?" Dimitri asked me. I smiled at him as he helped me stand up.

"A lot better." He grabbed my hand and led me away. He frowned for moment then looked at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked. He smiled.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Dimitri?" I asked. I woke up and the house was empty. "Alisa?" I called. I went into the bathroom to check if anyone was in there. I was right, but not the person I was looking for. Alisa was there. So was Lissa and Mia. And, God help me, there was something hanging on the rack. Lissa pointed to the chair in front of the mirror.

"Sit." I sighed and did as I was told.

"What's going on? I asked. Lissa smiled secretly. I had a feeling they weren't going to tell me anything. I looked at Alisa.

"Will you tell mommy what's going on?" I asked, sweetly. My daughter smiled at me but shook her head.

"I promised daddy I wouldn't." What did Dimitri have to do with this? Lissa combed my hair out, letting me sit there being quite. Each time I asked them something, they told me to be quiet. After Lissa finally brushing my hair, I had to take a shower. I got out 10 minutes later, since Lissa and Mia didn't give me a choice. I was allowed to eat while my hair dried but I was stuck in my robe while I did. Lissa dragged me back to the bathroom and pushed me down into the chair.

I was stuck there for 2 hours while they did my hair and makeup. I think I fell asleep during it because I felt Lissa shaking me.

"Rose, wake up." I did and was allowed to look in the mirror…. And…Wow. My hair was curled just a little to make it look wavy. My eyes were smoky. Lissa and Mia smiled and Lissa held out that black dress from the night of the lust charm. She smirked at me as I put it on. Somehow, I think she knew what happened. She handed me a nice pair of black heels and I slipped them on. Then she turned around and picked up a black box and opened it and I gasped at what I saw. It was the rose necklace. The one that made me 'attack' Dimitri that night. I turned around and she put it on me. I smiled and looked at her.

"Go. He's waiting." Mia said, smiling. I smiled but then frowned.

"Where?" Lissa smirked.

"Your cabin." My eyes widen and she chuckled and started pushing me out the door.

"Go! Now!" I laughed and started walking to our cabin.

"Oh my god." I said as I walked in. The place was dark but the fireplace was light enough to see Dimitri, in a suit, standing next to the table, with one rose in his hand. He smiled at me. I walked toward him and smiled.

"You look…wow." Dimitri said. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He handed me the rose and I smiled. He grabbed my hand and led me to the table and helped me into a chair. What I found in front of me was a big piece of pizza with pepperoni and a huge brownie next to it. My favorite food. I looked up at him as he sat down and I smiled.

"You cooked this yourself?" I asked.

"Of course." He teased as he bit into his own pizza. I laughed and took a bite. It was delicious.

"It's amazing." He smiled. I finished the pizza and a couple of more pieces and started on my brownie. Dimitri started laughing at me. I looked at him, confused.

"You got brownie all over your mouth." I stuck my tongue at him and lust flashed in his eyes. I smirked at him. I got up after I finished my brownie and climbed on his lap. His eyes widen. His hand went to my leg and started rub my legs. I lend in and kissed him. I felt one hand go to my hair and pulled me closer. He pulled back and whispered, "You taste like the brownie." I giggled and he kissed me again. His hand slipped under the dress and I gasped and pushed myself closer. I grabbed his jacket and pushed it off of him.

Things got hotter as he grabbed my dress and push it over my head. Then he took me to the bed and we made love for the first time in 5 years.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~1 week later~<strong>_

**Sydney POV**

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I shouted. Rose rolled her eyes and threw the dress at me.

"Get dressed. We still have to do your hair." I groaned. For hours, I been stuck with Rose, Lissa, Alisa, and Mia for hours, trying to find the perfect dress for me. What they picked out was a short red party dress with a sweetheart neckline and it was strapless. When I put it on, it was shorter than I thought. I thought it would come down to my knees but it came down little before. I looked in the mirror and…wow. But I wasn't getting this dress.

"Come on and let us see!" Alisa shouted. I sighed and came out. Everyone jaws dropped. I turned to the mirror and asked, "Does it look that bad?"

"No! It's not that! You look amazing!" Rose said.

"That is the perfect dress." Lissa said, clapping her hands.

"Now sit your ass down!" Rose said, pointing to the chair. Alisa laughed. Rose worked on my hair for a while. In the end, my hair was pulled away from my face and my lily was visible. I didn't like it much. If the Alchemist where to find out about my relationship with Adrian, I would never be able to see any of them again.

"You look great. Now go!" Rose said, pushing me out the door. I walked to Adrian's by myself and I stopped at his door and took a deep breath before I went in. Adrian was standing right there with a dozen roses in his hand. He looked at me smiling.

"Hello, beautiful." He said, his green eye shined. I smiled. He gave me the roses and I took them and smelt them. I smiled again and kissed him.

"I hope you're hungry." He said and grabbed my hand. He led me to the bedroom and there was a little picnic on the floor. I laughed and he pulled me down on the blanket. We had a glass of champagne and he made some lasagna and chocolate cake. I almost refused the cake but he said please and I couldn't help it and ate a piece. It was great.

I sat in between Adrian's leg with my back on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around me. Adrian kissed my cheek when I finished the cake. I blushed and he kissed me fully on my lips. I kissed him back and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled as he pushed me down on the floor. He hovered over for a moment, smiled and then kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

That was the night I made love to Adrian and lost my virginity.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~3 months later~<strong>_

**Rose POV**

It was December now and it started snow so Alisa wanted to go play and Sookie had to go too. We were just walking, well, I was walking. Dimitri and Sookie were chasing Alisa and she screamed and laughed. Dimitri grabbed her and threw her over him shoulder. She squealed but laughed. Suddenly, I felt nausea. It wasn't like the kind I been feeling for a month now. It was different. I saw red eyes.

"Dimitri!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, if you haven't heard about the shooting at the elementary school, well you just did. It's sad. 26 people died and 20 of them were children. I'm still sad about. Sorry, i thought you should. Something needs to be done...<strong>

**But, anyways. Richelle posted Adrian's seduction advice to Sydney. :D **

**Its pretty funny, go check it out :P **

**Cant wait for the book to come out **

**So... Review :D **

**...Or they all die! MUAHHAHA! :D**


	20. Safe And Sound

_**LAST TIME: **__It was December now and it started snow so Alisa wanted to go play and Sookie had to go too. We were just walking, well, I was walking. Dimitri and Sookie were chasing Alisa and she screamed and laughed. Dimitri grabbed her and threw her over him shoulder. She squealed but laughed. Suddenly, I felt nausea. It wasn't like the kind I been feeling for a month now. It was different. I saw red eyes._

"_Dimitri!"_

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 20: Safe and Sound~<br>**

**Rose POV**

Dimitri carefully put Alisa down on the ground, just as one Strigoi came up behind him. He except a moment of surprised but he didn't get it. Dimitri had the stake in his chest before he knew what happened. He cried out in pain before he died. Alisa came running towards me and I hid her behind me and got my own stake out. Dimitri came towards me and grabbed my arm.

"You need to go. Find Lissa and you keep them safe."

"Dimitri—"

"No! Go now and find somewhere safe. I love you, please." He begged. Fear was in his eyes; not for him, but for us.

"Be careful." I said. Dimitri grabbed my face and quickly kissed my lips.

"I will. I love you." He said and then pushed me away. I grabbed Alisa and we started running. I heard a few screams.

"Mommy, I'm scared." She said. I clutched her to my chest as I ran. Sookie ran besides me. I ran beside a building and put her down. She had tears running down her tan cheeks. It broke my heart. I looked over her shoulder and saw a Strigoi rip out a girl's neck. She smiled evilly and good thing, she didn't see us. I held my breath until I didn't see her anymore.

"I know." I pushed the hair out of her face. "I know. But I need you to do something." She nodded. "Stay by me. Okay? And if we get separated, you run."

"But—"

"No, I mean it. You run to the first you know and trust, okay? They'll keep you safe. And I'll find you later. It'll be alright." I feel tears burning in my eyes. I was so scared for my daughter, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, and everyone else…Alisa's bottom lips trembled and she hugged me.

"Shh.. It's going to be okay. Remember that song? Safe and Sound by Taylor?" She nodded.

"Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound" I sang.<p>

"Safe and Sound." Alisa said.

"That's right. We'll be Safe and Sound. I love you so much. We both do." I kissed her forehead and had her climbed on my back. I told her to hang on as I started running. Screams and cries was all I heard. I felt Alisa buried her head into my shoulder. We ran to the guest building where we were all staying and I saw my mom and dad both fight a Strigoi. Dad burned him real quick and my mom staked him. I was so caught up in watching them fight together that I didn't see the Strigoi sneak up behind me. He slammed into my side and I flew into a tree.

I heard Alisa before I didn't feel her arms around my neck anymore. I hoped she started running as I grabbed my stake and attack the Strigoi. He dodged it and tried to punch me, dangerously close to my face. He grabbed me and threw me against the tree. He kept slamming my hand that held the stake, on the tree until I finally dropped it. His red eyes stared into mine and he smiled, his fangs showing. I would admit that he is cute. Short brown hair that covered his right eye and brown eyes that turned red.

"Finally." He breathed. I pushed against him trying to get away. It was a last to live. He grabbed by my hair and pulled me back. I cried out in pain. I felt his breathe against my neck, he kissed me.

"You smell amazing." He said. He turned my neck and I felt him bite into my neck. I saw Alisa in my father's arms running away. My mom's eyes widen and started running towards me. Another Strigoi with raven black hair stopped her. I think I would know who she was if she turned around but my mom ran the other way but not before she looked back at me and tears poured from her eyes. She turned her back and ran to my daughter. I don't know how long he drank for me but I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri <strong>** POV**

The sun rose not long later. I was walking to the guest buildings to find Alisa and Rose. God, I hope there alright. I cant believe they attacked… I was so distracted with my thoughts that I didn't see the body in front of me and I tripped over it. I went face first on the ground. I rolled over and looked at the body. It wasn't just some random girl. I knew her. The sun lit up her blonde hair and the golden lily on her left cheek. Oh no. Her dead amber eyes looked up at nothing and she was paler than usual. Her neck was in an odd angle. Her hand held a old book. I sighed and felt tears burn in my eyes. I didn't know her very well but she was still my friend, my family. And Adrian…Oh, what was he going to do? I put her up and the book and started walking. The lobby was crowded. Guardian and Moroi were all there. Lissa was in the front of the crowd, talking to Janine while she was holding my crying daughter. All three of them were crying. Lissa looked up and saw me with Sydney. She held her son tighter as she started crying harder. I saw Adrian talking to people, I heard Sydney's name. Adrian saw me with her. He smiled then started walking over to me. His smile faded as he got closer and started running looking frantic. He came up to me and everyone got quite. He came right in front me and looked at her. He looked at me then back at her dead body. He touched her cheek and shook his head.

"No, this cant be happening." He whispered.

"Adrian-" I said. He took her away and carefully laid her down on the ground.

"No! Sydney, wake up! Please!" he shouted, tears fell from his face. Her eyes were still open. Lissa sat down and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Adrian." She whispered.

"Sydney. Please." He begged. She wouldn't move. He laid his head on her chest and held onto her tight. He started bawling. Everyone else started crying, mostly Alisa. She loved Sydney like she was her family. Alisa clanged to Janine and started crying with everyone. I walked over to her and took her from and held onto her. Adrian sat up straight now.

"Adrian, don't." Lissa said. We were all lost.

"I have to. I love her." He whispered. saw him kiss her lips and pressed one hand on her chest and one on her stomach. Then I knew what he was doing. He was bringing her back.

"Daddy, what's he doing?" Alisa whispered to me.

"He's bringing her back."

"Like Aunt Lissa did for mommy?" She asked.

"Just like that." It didn't take long. But It was amazing to see. Her pale cheeks turn rosy and her chest moved up and down; she was breathing again. Adrian passed out. A moment later, her eyes opened and she gasped. Christian went down and helped her sit up. When she saw Adrian on the ground, she started to freak out.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Sydney...It's a very long story. That we have to explain later." Christian said. She nodded. I put Alisa down and threw Adrian over my shoulder. Eddie and Christian helped Sydney up. When she passed out halfway there, Eddie carried her the rest of the way. Christian opened the door to their room. I threw Adrian down on the bed and Eddie carefully put her down on the bed. I grabbed the cover and pulled it over them. Sydney, who was still asleep, rolled over and curled up on Adrian's side. She sighed happily. We started running back when Stan came up to us, saying Mia went into labor.

Oh great, one more thing to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>~Hours Later...~<strong>

Me, Lissa, Christian, Alisa, Andre, Adrian, and Sydney were all in the waiting room. Mia was just now had to start pushing and now we're waiting. Adrian woke up not long after we left. Then Sydney woke up and hear that she was in labor. She had to go. Sydney told Lissa that she could feel and hear Adrian's thoughts and emotions, which was a good sign, I guessed. Lissa was talking to her that is she held her head and started screaming. It was a good thing that she didn't have Andre in her arms. Christian was feeding him but stopped when she screamed. Everyone froze, not knowing what to do. I quickly responded.

"Get the kids out of here!" I shouted to Sydney. Sydney picked up Alisa and Adrian took Andre and walked away. Lissa keep screaming and Christian begged her to tell him what was wrong.

"She's gone!" She shouted. "The bond is breaking!" Her screams turned into sobbed and Christian held her. She looked up at me.

"She's gone." My heart broke into a million pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

I woke up, tired to a wall by chains. Oh well, that's fan-fucking-tastic. My mind wondered to my family. I dove into Lissa's mind. She was talking to Sydney and Mia just went into labor and Sydney is now shadow-kissed. I saw Dimitri and worry was written all over his face. A door slamming brought me back to reality. 4 Strigoi walked. Two of them I knew.

Tasha Ozera.

And the cute one that kidnapped me. That sick bastard had a twisted smile on his face. The two other were both girls. One was strikingly beautiful, in a hard and terrible way. Her build was similar to mine, indicating she hadn't been a Moroi when turned. This woman hadn't been around nearly so long, but I could sense that she was older much stronger.

The other was pretty too. Short curly light sun bleached blonde hair and amber eyes like Sydney's. She was a Dhampir before being turned.

When the old spoke, her voice was as cold as her beauty.

"Well, look who we found. Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Go to hell." I snarled. She just laughed and grabbed me by my hair. I screamed.

"A little birdy told me that your having a baby." I froze. How did she know this?

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, first, we can't have you pregnant." I felt the worst pain that I have ever felt thought-out my life.

* * *

><p><strong>A quick update... Well, not really. I wrote most of it last night since i had nothing better to do...<strong>

**So now what's happening to Rose?  
><strong>

**Oooh! The Second Indigo Spell Trailer Came Out A few Hours Ago! It Looks Amazing! Watch It So I Can Rant With You! I love Ranting... And Fangirling..  
><strong>

**Ooh. And Remember To Go Like My Facebook Page: Pocketfull Of Freaking Sunshine Fanfiction.  
><strong>

**Its Awesome, So Go Check It Out.  
><strong>

**I Probably Won't Update This Again Before Christmas...  
><strong>

**Merry Christmas Everybody! I Hope You Have A Great Christmas.  
><strong>

**Until 2013,  
>Love,<strong>

**XPocketfullofFreakingSunshin eX  
><strong>


	21. Dreams (Re-posted)

**LAST TIME:** _I woke up, tired to a wall by chains. Oh well, that's fan-fucking-tastic. My mind wondered to my family. I dove into Lissa's mind. She was talking to Sydney and Mia just went into labor and Sydney is now shadow-kissed. I saw Dimitri and worry was written all over his face. A door slamming brought me back to reality. 4 Strigoi walked. Two of them I knew. _

_Tasha Ozera. _

_And the cute one that kidnapped me. That sick bastard had a twisted smile on his face. The two other were both girls. One was strikingly beautiful, in a hard and terrible way. Her build was similar to mine, indicating she hadn't been a Moroi when turned. This woman hadn't been around nearly so long, but I could sense that she was older much stronger. _

_The other was pretty too. Short curly light sun bleached blonde hair and amber eyes like Sydney's. She was a Dhampir before being turned. _

_When the old spoke, her voice was as cold as her beauty. _

_"Well, look who we found. Rosemarie Hathaway." _

_"Go to hell." I snarled. She just laughed and grabbed me by my hair. I screamed. _

_"A little birdy told me that you're having a baby." I froze. How did she know this? _

_"What do you want?" I asked. _

_"Well, first, we can't have you pregnant." I felt the worst pain that I have ever felt thought-out my life._

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 21: Dreams (Re-posted)~<strong>

**Alisa POV**

"What happened?" Sydney asked Uncle Addie. He had Andre in his hands and he was walking and staring at the ground. Sydney had my hand and walked with me.

"Adrian? Are you okay?" She asked. Adrian wiped away a tear from his cheek and his phone rang. He looked at for a moment and then put it back in his pocket.

"We got to take them home." She nodded.

"You take Andre, I'll dropped Alisa off at her house. We'll talk later." Sydney started walked me back. She hugged me before she walked off.

I opened the door and walked into my mommy and daddy's room. Sydney dropped me off after Aunt Lissa started screaming.

"Daddy, what's going on? Where's mommy? Why are you crying?" I asked. Daddy had his face in his hands so I crawled into his lap and asked, "Daddy?" He grabbed me and looked at me. His eyes were red from crying.

"You know how mommy told you about the bad vampires?" I nodded. "And how they change people to be like them?" I nodded again.

"Well, they changed mommy into one of them." I froze and didn't believe what he said. This was just like my dream.

"Why?" I asked, tears falling down my cheeks. Daddy looked at me.

"I don't know." He said, crying. "I don't know." Daddy hugged me and we both cried.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV <strong>

The harmless girl watched and waited for the famous Rose Hathaway to wake up. Galina, the heartless women who own this place, waited against the wall; arms crossed and impatiently tapping her foot. The harmless girl wonder what would happen when she wakes up. She wonder how much she would be like her. If she go out in the sun. It would be amazing, she thought. Amazing to not be alone anymore. To have a friend, since Strigoi didn't make friends very easily. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that the used to be Dhampirs eye fluttered; just a little. When she hear her breathing pick up, she looked and saw her pale hand twitch. Galina smiled. It didn't take much longer until Rose sat straight up. Her eyes open to a bright red. She searched the room until she found her target.

Galina.

Galina stepped forward towards Rose. Rose's mouth twisted in a snarl. Galina threw her head back and laughed. Just long enough so Rose could rip her head off her body. Rose threw Galina's head over her shoulder; it landed at the harmless girl's feet. Galina's eyes and mouth was still open. Her mouth dropped and fear communed her. Would she end up like Galina? She wasn't going to stick around to find out. She, as quietly as she could, got up from her chair. Rose heard her light footsteps anyways. She turned around and the harmless girl froze. She feared that this was it.

"Who are you?" Rose asked. The girl turned around slowly.

"Stephanie. My name is Stephanie."

"I'm Rose."

"I know who you are." Rose failed at trying to raise one eyebrow, but ended up raising both.

"How?"

"You're Rose Hathaway. Everyone knows who you are." Rose sighed. Of course, she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Alisa POV <strong>

_"Don't you dare look out your window_  
><em>Darlin' everything's on fire<em>  
><em>The war outside our door keeps raging on<em>  
><em>Hold onto this lullaby<em>  
><em>Even when the music's gone<em>  
><em>Gone…." <em>

_I knew that voice. I opened my eyes and looked up to my mom's red ones. She had a trail of red stuff coming from her eyes. She told me once that when she cries, she has blood tears. Why was mommy crying? She brushed my hair away from my face._

_"Mommy? What's going on?" I asked. She tried to smile._

_"I have to leave." I sat up._

_"Why? Mommy where are you going?" I felt tears burn in my eyes. She already left me once. I didn't want her to leave again._

_"I can't stay, you know that."_

_"Mommy, please, don't leave." Mommy brushed my tears away._

_"I have to. I'm still a threat to everyone here."_

_"No, you're not." I said, hiccupping. She hugged me tightly. She looked at me one more time and another bloody tear slipped. I couldn't remember what was going on._

_"I love you and daddy very much but a guardian killed me because I looked like a Strigoi. I never came to say good bye to you. But remember how much I love you. I love you so much, Alisa." She kissed my forehead and then she was gone. I blinked a few times and was about to cry. Mommy was killed by a guardian early yesterday._

I woke up but I didn't understand my dream this time. I heard talking out in the living room. I climb out of my bed and went out there. Uncle Addie and Sydney were sitting on the couch, talking. Sydney had a confused look on her face.

"Where's daddy?" I asked. They both jumped and looked back at me.

"Your dad had to help the other guardians." Uncle Addie said. I went to sit next to him.

"Uncle Addie?" I asked, shyly.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You know a lot about spirit, right?" I asked. He glanced at Sydney and then back at me. He nodded.

"Do you have dreams? About the past or the future?"

"No. I don't. Why?" He said. I sighed.

"Never mind."

"Alisa…" He said. "You wouldn't ask if you didn't have a reason. You can tell us." Sydney smiled at me.

"Is it possible?" I asked, quietly.

"What? The dreams of the future?" I nodded. He frowned.

"I don't know. What were the dreams about?"

"One of them gave me the address where you found me. I-"

"So you lied about seeing it." He said.

"I thought everyone would think I was crazy. I don't want to be crazy." I whispered the last part.

"You're not crazy." Sydney said.

"Then I had one about daddy. After Aunt Lissa started screaming and Sydney brought me back home. Daddy was in the bedroom crying and I asked what was wrong and he told me that mommy was a Strigoi."

"When was that?" Adrian asked.

"When we brought daddy home, after he was shot."

"Did you have any others?" Sydney asked.

"Last night. Mommy was a Strigoi. It was the middle of the night and she woke me up by singing to me and she was crying bloody tears. She said that she had to leave and then I think she compelled me to think that she was killed by a guardian but that she loved me."

"Is that it?" Sydney asked. I nodded. Adrian got up and got his phone out. I looked at Sydney. She just shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian POV <strong>

"Guardian Belikov." The voice said, like a robot. Man, I had no idea it would be this hard on him. How in the world is he going to take care of his daughter once she was older? When she would look more like her mother?

"Something's up with your daughter." I said.

"What? What's wrong with her?" He said, quickly.

"It's kind of hard to explain. But she's not crazy. I think it has something to do with being born from two dhampirs."

"Adrian, your not making any sense. What is going on?" he growled.

"Your daughter has been having dreams and they have been coming true. She dreamt about Rose being turned and she had a dream last night about Rose as a Strigoi but she left and compelled her to believe that she was actually dead."

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Deadly." He was silence for a moment.

"I'll be home in an hour."

"Alright. Bye." He hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri POV <strong>

"What's wrong?" Janine asked me quietly. I looked up at her. I mean, down at her. She was much shorter than Roza. Her eyes were red from crying and she had tear stains on her cheeks. Abe was behind her and you could see that he's been crying too. I may of lost the love of my life, but they lost a daughter.

"I'm not sure." The meeting went on but I zoned out. I started thinking about Alisa. What was Adrian talking about? Dreams that she dreamt that came true. That wasn't possible. Okay, it was but my daughter cant do that. My five year old daughter cant do that. I sighed in relief as the meeting ended. But I still couldn't leave because Alberta called for me. She looked at me with sadness.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. For the first time since I have met Alberta, her composer crack and she started crying. Well, a few tears fell from her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri. I wish we could of done something." Now I felt like crying.

"We all do, Alberta." My voice cracked. "But it happened." A single tear fell down my cheek. I turned around and walked away. I heard her sigh sadly. I wiped away the tear and walked back to my house. The winter's night wind blew in my face and some strains of hair got in the way. I brushed them away and that's when I heard a stick crack. I stopped and had my stake out. When I didn't hear anything for a few moments, I started walking again but kept my stake by my side. A moment later, I felt something hard as a rock hit my side and I went flying. I hit the brick wall hard. I got back on my knees but my head was spinning and I felt blood running down my face. My stake was gone. I heard one of them laugh. A man. A moment later, they were in front of me. Two men. I saw a fist come towards me and that's when I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

"So, where are we?" I asked, hoping Stephanie would tell me.

"A hour or so away from New York City. Well, actually we're in New Jersey." My eyes widen. We were very close to a very populated city. "Yeah, I know. Very close to a big city."

"But why?" She just looked at me.

"Food." I stopped thinking for a moment. Then I remembered that I was Striogi now. Shouldn't I be acting different? Like bloodthirsty? I mean, the idea of drinking blood...sounded nice but I didn't want it that much. I followed her and she punched a number into a keypad on the door. The red light on it turned green and the door opened.

"This is your room." She said. One word...wow. The bed was a huge king bed with a deep purple covers and so many pillows that you could get lost in. But that's all I noticed. I ran forward and jumped on the bed. I moaned, it was so comfy. I heard Stephanie laugh.

"I guess you like it." I rolled on my back and sat up.

"I love it." She smiled a little; it showed her fangs.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"What?"

"How do you feel?" I frowned.

"Fine, I still feel like...me. Am I suppose to feel like that?" She nodded.

"Since your shadow-kissed, yes." How the hell does she know about being Shadow-kissed? Unless...

"You're Shadow-kissed?" I asked.

"Yes I am. Since we're shadow-kissed, we're special."

"Special?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We don't need blood as much. I haven't killed one person. Basically, we're more like Moroi than before. Our shadow-kissed 'powers' don't work. We can go out into the sun." My head flew up.

"Really?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yeah. That's where I am during the day most of the time. Tomorrow, I'll show you." Someone knocked on the door. Stephanie punched in the code and opened it. Some kinda cute guy walked in. The man had messy brown hair and use to dark brown eyes before he was awakened and his eyes turned bright red. The man gave me a breathtaking smile. I rolled my eyes and turned away.

"Watch it, princess." He threatened. "I would watch what you say. Your boyfriend could be in more trouble because of you." I froze. Stephanie looked confused just like me.

"What about Dimitri?" I asked. He just smirked and walked away. I got up and followed him and Stephanie followed me. He entered a code and walked in. Dimitri was sitting on the bed, and one Strigoi was watching him. Dimitri looked up when we walked in. My heart broke when I looked at him. He looked so miserable. Then when I walked in, it got worst. I could see so much pain in his eyes.

"Roza..." He whispered, brokenly. My heart broke. But now, I was pissed. I turned to the other Strigoi who was watching him.

"Did you bring him here?" I asked-well, demanded.

"Galina told me too." The bitch I killed. I snarled.

"She's dead now." I said. I moved so fast that I barely realized what I was doing. I broke his neck and ripped it off. Dimitri flinched away. The Strigoi who led us here, laughed. I snarled at him.

"Watch it, bitch. I could kill him." He threatened.

"You wont touch him." I growled. He smirked and walked away. He took the head and dead body away. I looked back at Dimitri. He flinched and my heart broke. I took one careful step towards him. I sat down next to him and he turned away from me.

"Dimitri?" I asked. "Did they hurt you?"

"Why do you care?" He asked in a cold voice. I flinched. He hated me; well, hated the way I am now.

"Because I still love you."

"You don't love. Your dead." I flinched again. This time that really hurt. I felt like crying. And I think I was. I brushed my cheek and my fingers were red went I looked at them. I looked at Stephaine.

"Your crying." She explained. Dimitri looked up.

"I can still cry?" She nodded.

"Bloody tears." Dimitri looked confused. Honestly, I was too. "I have to leave. I'll explain everything later." I nodded. She started walking out.

"Wait, I don't know how to get back in my room."

"The code is Alisa's birth year." I frowned.

"How do you know Alisa's birth year?" Dimitri asked.

"Cause I just do." I was taken back for a moment. But she was gone before I could speak. That was creepy. I looked back at Dimitri. Then I felt the sticky blood on my face. Gross, I was never going to cry again. I walked past him and I smelt something. I froze. The smell of blood and it smelt like Dimitri.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Are you hurt?" I asked. God, he smelt so good. But I didn't want to drink from him.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"I can smell your blood." I turned around and looked at him. He had fear in his eyes. "Your lying. Where are you hurt?" Now he was confused.

"My head." I ran to the bathroom, wet a washcloth and went back to him. I gently turned his head so I could see the wound. My heart melted. He's been hit on the side of his head. I gently as I could pressed the rag to his head. He flinched.

"What happened?" I asked. "How did you get here?"

"I guess the wards weren't put back up. I was walking home and some Strigoi knocked me out and dragged me here. Where are we anyways?"

"New York. Well, New Jersey." His eyes widen. "Yeah, I know. To close to a populated city."

"Well, that too." I frown and pressed the cloth to his head. He grimaced. "Why did you tell me that?"

"Because I trust you." My eyes flickered up to his. "I'm sorry." I got up. "Keep that cloth on your head."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I'm this." I pointed to my face.

"Its my fault. I should of protected you." I sighed.

"Alisa's alright right?" I asked. He grimaced.

"She is alright, right?" I asked again.

"I'm not sure. She's been having dreams."

"About?" I nearly shouted. My daughter wasn't alright.

"About you. About you being turned. She's special." I took a deep breath. Okay she's alright. I think. "Calm down, Roza." He stood up. I walked in the bathroom, grabbed a rag and stubbed the blood off my cheeks.

"Roza, how come your acting like..."

"Myself?" He nodded. I looked at him.

"I asked Stephanie that. She said its because I'm shadow-kissed. Oh and she's shadow-kissed too."

"That's great." I smiled.

"Yeah." I wiped the last of the bloody tears and turned to him. "Oh, I can go in the sun and I don't have to drink blood that much. Isn't that great?" I smiled. he smiled back at me.

"It is. I'm glad." I stepped forward and hugged him. He hugged me back tightly. I laid my head on his shoulder and had my arms around his neck. I felt him kiss my head.

"Roza?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"I still love you." He whispered in my ear. I smiled but it wobbled a little. I felt like crying again.

"I still love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Now I feel kind of bad doing this to them. But don't worry. :) Shit, i forgot something in this! Oh well, I'll put it the next chapter. Oh, I'm awesome matchmaker. Well, I think so. I won't know until Monday ;) MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Oh, I don't own anything! Sadly. **

**BYE!**

**(AND REVIEW!) **


	22. One More Night

**I'm back! For the moment! **

**Okay, this is a really, really shitty chapter. Its gonna be a hell of alot longer than this. **

**And shit is about to hit the fan and it gonna get sad. :( **

**So! I came up with a squeal Of course, its going to be about Alisa. Its going to be a The Following/Revolution Crossover except, you know, Ryan Hardy and Miles Matheson aren't going to show up. What a damn shame. All Moroi/ Dhampir/ Human/ Strigoi/ whatever the hell else is out there. **

**If you have no idea what The Following or Revolution is, (They are TV Shows on NBC and FOX. They both just had their season finale within the last month. GODDAMN IT I HATE FUCKING CLIFFHANGERS!) Ask me, or look it up on Google. **

**So, lets see if I actually stick with this idea! **

**SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE! Except, I'm stuck in Drivers Ed, cause the school hates me :/ So, Drivers Ed last Mon-Thurs next week and then I'm out until I can do the driving part... :/ **

**Okay, so here is the shitty chapter of this story and I'll repost the new one when I finish it. **

**REVIEW! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>LAST TIME: <strong>__"Yeah." I wiped the last of the bloody tears and turned to him. "Oh, I can go in the sun and I don't have to drink blood that much. Isn't that great?" I smiled. he smiled back at me._

_"It is. I'm glad." I stepped forward and hugged him. He hugged me back tightly. I laid my head on his shoulder and had my arms around his neck. I felt him kiss my head. _

_"Roza?" He said._

_"Yeah?"__ﾠ__ﾠ_

_"I still love you." He whispered in my ear. I smiled but it wobbled a little. I felt like crying again.__ﾠ__ﾠ_

_"I still love you too."_

* * *

><p><em>ﾠ<strong>~<em>Chapter 22: One More Night~ <em>**_

**Dimitri POV**

"Where are we going?" I asked as Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Shh!" She said. She unlocked the door, quietly opened it, and then looked out. When it was clear, she pulled me out. There was a empty hallway, only doors. She pulled me to a door, punched in the code and it opened. She pulled me in. There was a small living room and kitchen, and huge bedroom.

"This is my room, well, our room. For the moment." I looked at her.

"For the moment? What does that mean?" I asked. Rose looked at me.

"Do you really think you can stay here? What about our daughter? Everyone is probably worried sick about you." She said. Honestly, I haven't thought about them at all; I was too busy paying attention to Rose.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm still a Strigoi, Dimitri. I can't go back." I sighed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bathroom. I still had the rag pressed to my head. She took the rag from me, rinsed it out, ringed it out, then put it back on my head. She made me sit down on the toilet and looked under the sink to find...A first aid kit? She looked through it and found a bandage big enough for my wound. She took the rag away, cleaned my wound, then put the bandage on. Next thing she got was a lighter and set the rag on fire. I jumped back just a little.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because, Strigoi are like sharks. They smell the blood and they have to have it. Have you not seen Finding Nemo?" She said. I never thought of them that way; Monster, undead but no, never like sharks. I chuckled. She rolled her eyes.

"I think you should get some rest." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you? My mom?"

"Would your mom do something like this?" She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss. It was a deep kiss and I eagerly kissed her back. She pulled back and smiled.

"Sleep. You need it." I rolled my eyes but went to bed anyways. Turns out, I needed sleep more than I thought.

Then I woke up in my house back at St. Vladimir's. I sat up quickly, thinking that Rose dragged me back here while I was sleeping. I think I was about to start hyperventiling. I wasn't ready to leave Rose; I would never be ready to let her.

"Jesus Christ, are you alright? You look like your about to have a heart attack." I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around and saw Adrian.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"Your in a dream." He said. Okay, Rose hasn't dragged me out of there...yet.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked.

"Um...with Rose?"

"Are you both okay?" He asked.

"Rose is sort of...um..."

"Strigoi? We know that." He said. I shook my head.

"Yeah, but she's different."

"How hard did they hit your head?" He asked.

"No, it because she's shadow kissed. She's still acting like herself. She smelt my blood but she didn't do anything, she protected me and-"

"Dimitri?" I looked at him. "Your rambling. Shut the hell up. I get it. So where are you?" I heisted. "You know where you are. Just tell me so we can get you out."

"Rose will get me out soon." He looked dumbstruck.

"Soon? What about Alisa?"

"I'll come back. I just... want a little more time with Rose." He was quite for a moment.

"I'm sorry man. I wish there was a way to bring her back. Just...come back soon." Then he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was shitty. <strong>

**But Thank you for reading my stories, I will upload all of them sometime this summer. **

**I loved making this story but it almost the end! :'( ****I gonna miss this story. **

**But thanks for everything and I love you all!**

**Don't forget to review! **


	23. AN

_Sup, guys..._

_Yeah, I'm not dead. Not yet at least. Things have been rough. _

_-Lost my laptop for 3 months, got it back last months and had writer's block. _

_-School sucks. Not like that's a surprise. _

_-Just got finished with my exams for this semester. _

_And things are about to get worse over the next two months. I'm moving in the middle of the school to a probably really stricter school. But, I'm so excited because I get to go home! :) _

_But...my parents are separating again and mom will probably not moving back home with my brother, my dad, and I. Its also of pissing me off too. :/_

_Anyways..._

_**-For Reading Frostbite Reader (VA): **As I look, I could have swore that I have started on chapter 6 but I can't find it. I guess I haven't wrote it yet. :/  
>I promise I will work on it soon.<em>

**_-For Memories Lost, Memories Found Readers (VA):_**_ I have been working on the chapter but it's been hard because I can't remember for the life of me what I was writing. _

**_-For Where There is a Flame & State Of Grace Readers (Hunger Games/Bloodlines): _**_I probably won't be continuing either of them, seeing how I don't know what I'm really doing with any of them. But I'm leaving them on here just incase I do want to starting writing them again. If anything, I would probably do another one shot for **State Of Grace.**_

_**-For Heavy In Your Arms Reader (Revolution): **I have been working on this as well. But I have changed a lot of stuff. I have really been wanting to jump to season 2 already but I'm not going to do that. I'm going to keep going but it won't be the same as what I have already posted. _

_I'm sorry for everything. _

_Anyways..._

_I'm on tumblr now! I wonder why I haven't got on it earlier. I don't really have any followers so if you're on there, follow me: thatonelittlerose._

_ I usually reblog stuff about The Following, Revolution, Hunger Games, Vampire Academy and stuff like that. _

_Who is going to Vampire Academy when it comes out Feb 7th? Me! Hopefully :/_

_Who read the Fiery Heart? /3_

_I have no idea which is worse: Shadow Kissed or the Fiery Heart? _

_Who got to see Catching Fire? Me! IT WAS AMAZING :)_

_Who is also loving Season 2 of Revolution right now? I do! I love Conner; he's just like his daddy. :P I also got my friend hooked on it. I also love Miles and Bass 3_

_Who is excited for The Following tonight? Me :) _

_Okay, I done with my little fangirl moment. I will upload all these stories as soon as possible. _

_Hopefully, _

_xPocketfullofFreakingSunshinex/Britt_


End file.
